Ice Age 6: The Extinction
by Stooge Man
Summary: In this sixth installment, Zari and Ravi fall into the Dinosaur World after a dinosaur rampage hits the herd's homeland, and their friends attempt to rescue them. But when Rudy gets loose, and Buck can no longer control him, they must do everything they can to stop cause extinction. Join Manny, Sid, and Diego and the herd on another adventure of a life time!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody it's me Stooge Man! Just to show I'm not letting you down I will be putting a sequel to "IA5: The Return".**

 **The herd along with Zari and Ravi are brought back down to the dinosaur world, where their friend Buck, is in need of help when Rudy gets out of control by an unknown human enemy who wants to cause extinction on the herd's land by using the dinosaurs as his ultimate weapon.**

 **You all know it now! It's "Ice Age 6: The Extinction"**

* * *

 **Cast : **

**Ray Romano ****as Manny, the sarcastic leader of the misfit herd and adoptive father to Zari and Ravi**

 **John Leguizamo ****as Sid, a lazing but caring sloth; reunites with Momma Dino, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko; adoptive uncle to Zari and Ravi**

 **Denis Leary ****as Diego, the herd's protector and uncle to Zari and Ravi; he is also obsessively paranoid with the upcoming birth of his and Shira's new cub**

 **Maia Mitchell ****as Zari, a rebellious 17-year-old girl, and older sister to Ravi and Lekin's love interest**

 **Ty Simpkins** **as Ravi, a free-spirited 11-year-old boy and younger brother to Zari**

 **Ross Lynch ****as Lekin, Zari's childhood best friend and love interest**

 **Jennifer Lopez ****as Shira, Diego's wife, who is pregnant**

 **Wanda Sykes ****as Granny, Sid's cankerous grandmother**

 **Queen Latifah ****as Ellie, Manny's wife and adoptive mother to Zari and Ravi**

 **Seann William Scott ****as Crash, Eddie's twin brother**

 **Josh Peck ****as Eddie, Crash's twin brother**

 **Josh Gad ****as Louis, Peaches best friend**

 **Keke Palmer ****as Peaches, daughter of Manny and Ellie; adoptive sister to Zari and Ravi**

 **Simon Pegg ****as Buck, the deranged one eye weasel and old friend of the herd**

 **Sean Bean ****as Hamlin, the main human antagonist who wants to cause extinction of the herd's homeland by using Rudy**

 **Chris Diamantopoulos ****as Duke, the bossy leader of Thorn and Chaos**

 **Sean Hayes ****as Thorn, the middle hawk of Duke and Chaos**

 **Will Sasso ****as Chaos, the dim-witted, clumsy hawk of Duke and Thorn**

* * *

The next chapter will be coming soon! P.S. I will also take ideas for my upcoming chapters so don't be shy to do so. Stay tuned because more will be coming your way!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone the first chapter of "IA6: The Extinction" has finally arrived.**

 **Sit back on something relaxing and please enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **It has been over 8 months since the events that happened at the herd's original homeland. Scars and wounds that were shown were unstoppable and tears that couldn't stand much long for heartbreaking moments. But with Shadow and Zelena finally defeated, the herd's old home could finally stay quiet for the time being…well…for now.**

 **Duke, Thorn, and Chaos were finally members of the herd which they were grateful for. Well…except for the part where they argue with each other for no apparent reason. Not to mention they wouldn't stop pecking each other so hardly till one of them fell to their beaks faced into the ground.**

 **As for Zari and her little brother Ravi…well…they were just glad to finally have a home with the herd. At least now they won't have to worry about any more trouble…**

 **(LOUD-THUMP)**

 **Loud foot thumping were heard were heard from underground.**

 **(ROARING FROM THE DISTANCE)**

 **But…I have been wrong before.**

It was morning and the sun was about to make its way from the horizon. The long tall wavy grass swooshed from different directions making the scene more soothingly and relaxing. The animals of the valley had not yet waken from their slumber as they twisted and turned from side to side. And as for Manny and his family they were sound heavenly asleep.

Manny slept on the ground as usual. Ellie and Peaches, however, hung by their tails 'possum-style' like Crash and Eddie (who were also doing the same).

Manny's eyes started to twitch as they started to open slowly. He rolled them over to see Ellie and Peaches as he gave them a warm smile. Then he rolled them over to Zari and Ravi's spot.

Manny stood up from his spot and he walked over. He reached out his trunk and started tapping both of them who were covered under a large leaf blanket. He tapped them a few more times but he didn't get an answer. Not even a slight twitch.

Soon he grabbed the corner of the leaf and he gently pulled it away only to find two long logs. Manny was shocked by this as his eyes widened which made him start looking around quietly. He looked under rocks and he looked up at trees but he couldn't find them anywhere.

This was starting to worry him, so he quickly and quietly walked over to Ellie and he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ellie, Ellie?" Manny whispered

Ellie groaned in her sleep and looked away

Manny tapped on her some more. "Ellie, Ellie, wake up" he whispered

Ellie groaned before she spoke. "No Manny it's a week-night"

Manny rolled his eyes in annoyance and he tapped her once more. "Ellie, wake up"

Ellie slowly opened her eyes and twisted her head to Manny and groaned. "Manny what's going on? Are you okay?"

"No, its Zari and Ravi they're gone!" said Manny frantically. "They're not in their beds!"

"Oh Manny don't start like you did with Peaches again" Ellie chuckled. "I'm sure they're fine"

"But what if something happens to them? Or maybe something kidnapped them last night? Or maybe they were tortured? Or maybe…"

Manny was freaking out as he worried so much for Zari and Ravi's safety. He continued to babble before finally his mouth was suddenly clamped shut by Ellie's trunk.

"Manny please" said Ellie as she released her tail off the tree branch and hopped right in front of Manny. "What's this going to take to show you, that there's nothing to worry about. Zari can handle herself"

"No, No, she's way too young to take care of herself" Manny frantically affirmed her. "First it's the ditching; then she's piercing her ears; and the next thing you know she's addicted to makeup"

"Manny you are overreacting" Ellie chuckled. "She's not going to be your little warrior forever"

"I know" said Manny looked desperately. "That's what worries me more"

* * *

Scene changes…

The next scene appears at a running pacing motion showing nothing by a high mountain as the scene runs through jumping off ledges and swinging on vines with laughter and cheering.

"WOO-HOO"

"YEAH"

"C"MON"

"HIGHER, HIGHER"

"YEAH"

As the next scene changes, it revealed to be Zari who was skillfully pacing to the top of the mountain with her jumping skills. Ravi, who was with her, was riding on her back as he let out his excitement for adventure.

As Zari finally made it to the way top, she stopped and Ravi hopped off of her. Then the two gazed out of what it was the entire island from above. They saw the whole land from below and out in the horizon was the sun that was almost ready to come out.

Zari smiled and she wrapped her arm around Ravi. "I promised that you would see it didn't I?"

"This…is…amazing" said Ravi happily. "You can see everything from up here. How were you able to climb so high?"

"Let's say I know this orange fur-ball and he happened to be soft when no one's noticing" said Zari sarcastically

Ravi smirked. "Diego"

Zari flicked Ravi on the nose. "Ding-Ding"

Zari soon crouched down and Ravi hopped on his sister's back.

"Hey Zari have you noticed Diego's been acting kind of…weird lately?" Ravi asked

Zari turned her head over her shoulder. "Like weird crazy or weird obsessively"

"Kind of a little of both" Ravi answered

"Why say that?" Zari asked him

"You know he's been crazy about this new baby that he keeps bringing up, it's driving him mad. I wonder why?" said Ravi feeling concerned about Diego

"Well maybe because he has strong feelings for Shira, Ravi" Zari assured him. "A mates gotta do, what a mates gotta do to protect those who he loves most"

"Well I'm 11 and I'm not ready yet for mating season…or even love" Ravi told her

Zari rolled her eyes and chuckled before the two started walking off.

"I'll tell you one person I know who is obsessively paranoid" Zari secretively told Ravi. "Manny"

"Like obsessively crazy paranoid or obsessively weird paranoid" asked Ravi

"Kind of a little of both" Zari answered

Ravi snapped his fingers. "I knew it"

"I knew you would" Zari smirked

* * *

After the sun was already beginning to rise, Zari and Ravi made it back just in time to see Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie who were still asleep. Zari quietly grabbed her bow and arrows without making a sound as she quietly walked back over to Ravi.

"Are you ready for your first shooting practice?" Zaria whisperingly asked Ravi happily

"Am I ever…" Zari whisperingly answered happily. "Am I?"

Zari smiled and shook her head. "Yes you are"

Zari placed her bow and arrows over her shoulder and two quietly starting making their way into the woods. But suddenly Ravi stopped for a moment.

"Wait a minute" said Ravi

Ravi quickly ran back and rushed over to Peaches and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Peaches" Ravi whispered

Then he rushed over and hopped on a rock so he could reach the possums and he gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Crash and Eddie" Ravi whispered

He hopped off the rock and he rushed over to Ellie and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning mom" Ravi whispered

Then lastly he rushed over to Manny and hopped on his tusk and he gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning dad" Ravi whispered

Ravi hopped of his tusk and he ran back to his sister who was smiling at him and she wrapped her arm around him and the two disappeared out of sight. Then the sun finally started rising over the horizon showing it was a brand new day.

* * *

 **Well everyone what do you think? Not bad for a beginning you know what I mean? Anyway please review and more will be coming your way!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone it's me again! Another chapter is up so enjoy!**

* * *

Sunrise had finally risen from the horizon. The skies were blue and not a cloud to be seen. The animals were sticking to their regular morning routines as well as the herd as Manny, Ellie, along with Sid and Granny were tagging along the trail they were taking.

Along the way, Granny, was trying to eat an apple due to her teeth being missing again.

"Hey Sidney, I lost my teeth again, could you chew this thing for me?" Granny asked showing him the saliva-covered apple

"EGH" Sid cringed disgustedly. "Manny would you want to try…"

"No" Manny answered agitatedly

"But Manny…" Sid whined

"I said no!" said Manny agitatedly. "She's your bottom feeder, so you chew it!"

"But she's not even a sea creature" Sid affirmed him

Manny frowned at him for a moment. Then he wrapped his trunk around Sid's ankles and lifted him up in the air and held him close to the apple Granny was holding.

"Chew it" Manny ordered him

"No" Sid begged

"C'mon Sidney, don't be such a wussy-wuss!" said Granny sternly

Sid ignored the scene of the apple due to its disgusting image but he still refused to chew it for her.

"Manny please reconsider" Sid begged

"I'll drop you!" Manny warned him

Sid laughed hysterically and placed his paws on his hips. "You wouldn't?"

Manny then raised a brow. "Oh yeah?"

Manny released his trunk and Sid screamed really loud before he landed face first on the ground with the apple in his mouth. Sid then started chewing the apple before he spitted out on his paw.

Manny and Ellie's looks turned into disgust and they quickly turned away from the scene.

"AAH, I don't want to see that again" said Manny disgustedly

Sid spat out some of the saliva with his paws. Then he used them to whip all the saliva off his tongue till it was all gone.

"Thanks Sidney" Granny thanked as he took the chewed up apple in her paws.

Sid gave Manny an agitated look. "You have a very cruel sense of humor!"

Manny rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, I've heard that one before"

(SMACK)

"OW" cried Manny feeling pain on his shoulder

Manny turned to Ellie, who punched him, and she glared at him.

"WHAT? I was just fooling around" Manny assure her

"Uh-huh" Ellie scoffed. "But I wasn't"

"So hey guys, have you seen Diego today? I've been looking for him all morning" Sid asked Manny and Ellie

"Not that we know of" Manny answered. "That pussy cat's been gone for days…maybe weeks…maybe months…maybe…"

"We get it" Ellie affirmed him

"Last I heard he was running through the woods with an egg shell in his mouth" said Sid about a rumor

"Well what time was that?" Manny asked

"Well it was about umm…" Sid went into his thinking position before suddenly…

(FIERCE ROAR)

Diego jumped out through the bushes and accidently landed on Sid.

"Gain way!" Diego shouted as he continued to run

Sid, whose face was slammed into the ground, lifted his head up and spat out all the dirt and grass from his mouth. He raised a paw up and answered…

"…about 1 second ago" Sid finished before he fell into unconsciousness

"Boy, he sure is in a rush" said Ellie seeing how fast Diego was going

"My guess is 'the baby's coming'" Manny guessed sarcastically

* * *

Diego's pacing was so intense it created a powerful increase of wind to fly past the entire forest. Not to mention the wind was so strong it swiped all the fur off of most of the animals. His heart couldn't stop pounding and his expression intensingly worried.

"The baby's coming, the baby's coming, the baby's coming!" Diego mumbled as he carried the egg shell in his mouth

Diego soon went running down a hill before suddenly he tripped on a small stone and he released his jaw and the egg shell full of water wen flying in the air.

"Oh no!" Diego screamed with terror

Diego landed on his belly, and lucky for him, he was sliding on ice. He kept sliding across when he noticed a cliff coming up ahead, so he used his claws to tract them in the ice. When he saw the egg shell of water still flying in the air.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Diego begged hopefully to stop in time

As he was about to make the jump, he finally stopped and swung over the ledge but made it safely back on the ice. He looked back up and he jumped up in the air and he caught the egg shell in his mouth again.

Diego sighed with relief. "That was close"

Suddenly he heard screaming from the back and he turned his head over. Out not very far, was Sid sliding in a very high speed screaming. Diego's eyes widened before suddenly…

(CRASH)

"AGH" screamed both Sid and Diego

They both went flying in the air off the cliff screaming till they both landed on one of the pine trees and slid all the way down till they crashed on the bottom.

(CRASH)

Diego was revealed to have a now empty egg shell on top of his head as he walked dizzily around in circles.

"Shira, Shira, Shira where are you? The baby? The baby Shira, the baby Shira, where are you Shira?" Diego panicked before Shira came calmly towards him with a rounded belly.

Shira chuckled. "Diego baby, I told you it was just a kick"

"What?" asked Diego in confusion

Soon Manny and Ellie finally caught up and Manny gently grasped the egg shell and took it off his friend's head.

"Looks like a false alarm there, eh buddy?" said Manny sarcastically

"Yeah probably for the 100th time" Crash suggested sarcastically as he and Eddie walked into the picture

"Who knows…maybe even more?" Eddie suggested sarcastically

Both possums laughed hysterically before two giant orange paws walked up behind him and the two stopped.

"Uh-oh" Crash and Eddie fearfully whispered and rolled their eyes up

Diego gave the two a snarling glare and smirked. "Boo"

"AGH" the two screamed before they scurried back into the woods and disappeared out of sight

"He, he, sorry everybody" Diego apologized. "This whole baby thing is just so crazy for me, you know?"

"I know how you feel buddy" said Manny remembering what it was like back when he had Peaches. "I was always the guy trying to keep things perfect, making sure things were just in place at the right moment…"

"Uh-huh" said Ellie. "Right before he drove both Sid and Diego away so that things could go just how you really wanted it to be"

Manny laughed weakly and looked away remembering how big of a jerk he was back then for treating his friends so shamefully. He suddenly noticed Sid and Diego were glaring at him and he sighed.

"You're right…" said Manny with defeat. "…I was a jerk. But I was sorry for that"

"Yeah a big fat stinky jerk" Sid pointed out

"Don't push it!" Manny warned him and Sid cringed fearfully

Ellie rolled her eyes and turned to Shira with a pleasant look. "So darling, how's the sweet little rascal?"

Shira cheerfully showed everyone her belly. Her belly was big and shaped like a circle. She told herself that she looked fat when seeing the first sight of it. Right after then, she felt grateful for it seeing she was going to be a mother really soon.

"The baby is doing fine, thank you" Shira answered happily

"Are they kicking yet? Are they, are they, are they?" Sid excitedly jumped with joy

Shira chuckled. "Yes Sid it's kicking alright; it's kicking because it wants to come out already"

Diego walked over and he gently nuzzled his wife's belly and he pressed his ear against her stomach and felt a small kick on his cheek. Diego gave Shira a loving kiss on the cheek and a delightful purr under the neck.

"Just think of it Kitty" said Diego. "You and me as parents; one of parents most enjoyable moments"

"Yeah but not for softie's like yourself" Sid joked

Sid started laughing hysterically before Diego faced him and slapped him in face with his paw.

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Sid and he covered his face. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot" Diego confirmed him

"Oh for what, you mean for something like this…" said Sid before he slapped him

(SLAP)

Diego growled back. "No, I mean for something like this…"

(SLAP)

Soon enough the two started a slap-fight with each other before the other quickly broke them apart so that it would stop already.

"Stop it you two!" Ellie demandingly ordered. "You're behaving like children!"

"No I'm not, he is!" both Diego and Sid pointed to each other

"Ooh, this is what mama needs to see" said Granny enjoying the amusement

Manny chuckled. "Wow, you both were starting to sound a lot like Duke, Thorn, and Chaos. Hey…wait a sec…where is Duke, Thorn, and Chaos?" he pointed out

Bittering and chattering were heard not far off as the herd listened to the sound before Sid finally found them close by.

"There they are now" Sid pointed out

* * *

The herd spotted Duke, Thorn, and Chaos by a crowd of animals circling around them. They heard Duke announcing for bets to be placed for those you gets the most fruit.

"Feast your eyes mammals, on the most dastardly game of 'Chance!" Duke announced. "Alright step right up mammals!"

Chaos stands beside Duke while Thorn lays on a rock relaxing as Duke discuss the amount of bets placed for the animals. "We pay 10 to 1…"

"20 to 1" Chaos blurted out

"30" Duke blurted out

"40" Chaos blurted out

Duke stubbornly shoves Chaos in the shoulder. "What's the matter with you?"

"What's the difference, they can't win anyway…" Chaos replied happily

(STOMP)

Duke stomps on Chaos's claw

"Oh, Oh, Oh!" exclaimed Chaos painfully

While the animal weren't looking, Thorn tied a mole hog on his claw and pulled out a 'u-shaped' stone that looked like a magnet. He placed it in the mole hog's mouth but it refused to swallow it.

"C'mon you be a good boy, swallow!" Thorn sternly whispered

The mole hog shook his head refusingly

"Oh stubborn, huh?" said Thorn sternly

He made a fist with his wing and he bopped him right on the head.

(BOP)

The mole hog then swallowed the magnet and it went to his belly. Thorn smiled victoriously and went back to business.

"Alright mammals make you bets! Are we ready now mammals?" Duke turned to the crowd before he turned to Thorn. "Are we ready?"

Thorn signaled a wink and he raised his claw and rested it on the stone with the mole hog strapped to his foot.

"We are ready folks, here we go" Duke announced. "Here we go keep your eye on the stone, keep your eye on the stone

Duke placed a rolling pebble in an egg shell that had writing on both sides saying, ' _1, 2, or 3'_ and ' _HAWKS_ '. He placed the shell right next to the mole hog's stomach. The pebble kept going in circles till it stopped magnetically by ' _HAWKS_ '.

"Too bad mammals, the _HAWKS_ win again" Duke announced as Chaos swipes the bets the animals laid out for them

Some of the animals looked disgustedly dusted till one of them gave them a suspicious look.

"I think this game she is crook; I smell the skunk" said the ignorant beaver

Duke turned to Chaos thinking it was his skunk-hat causing trouble.

"Take off your hat, you're getting conspicuous" Duke ordered him sternly

Chaos sadly took the hat off. "I'm frozen to the bone" he affirmed him

"Well put on your hat!" Duke ordered

Chaos smiled and placed his hat back on. "Oh thanks"

"Alright now mammals, maybe the next time is your time" Duke announced

One of the mammals placed its shiny golden rock down when it magnetically moved over to the mole hog's stomach. The whole crowd gasped and the beaver grabbed the mole hog and placed him on the ground. Then he made a fist and the magnet came popping right out of its mouth.

The beaver studied the tool and realized they were fully tricked.

Thorn laughed weakly. "He, he how did that get in there?"

"How do you like that?" said an angry animal. "We've been hornswoggled with a horse-shoe magnet!"

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos quivered back in fear knowing they were caught as the crowd of angry animals crowded up towards them.

"Let's fix them up!" yelled one of the angry animals

"NYAGH" exclaimed Duke, Thorn, and Chaos

The three clumsy hawks quickly started flying away with the samples they cheated in the game. The crowd of animals started chasing after them till they all disappeared into the woods. Manny and the others blinked a few times before looking away.

"Huh?" Manny managed to say

"Hmm" Sid managed to say

"Yeah those guys are not normal" Diego confirmed

The herd nodded in understanding with each other.

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter finished! Please review because more will be coming your way so stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I'm back! Glad to hear your type your words again White Hunter and Kobe you get your wish and I'm requesting your request into this chapter so please enjoy!**

* * *

The morning was still young and over the hill was a snow-covered valley covered in in snow. Manny and Diego were helping Sid find his grandmother again, (due to her wandering off all the time), as they walked through the snow covered valley calling out her name thousands of times.

"GRANNY"

"GRANNY"

"GRANNY"

"COME OUT, COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE"

"C'MON GRANNY"

"HERE GRANNY, GRANNY, GRANNY, I GOT PRUNES FOR YA! JUST THE WAY YOU LIKE'EM!"

(SPLAT)

(SMUSH)

Sid spitted out the pre-chewed up prunes and placed them on his hand. Manny and Diego soon cringed in disgust and looked away

"Argh!" cringed Diego

"Oh I don't want to see that again" cringed Manny

"Manny? May I ask why we go with Sid every time he loses his grandmother?" Diego asked Manny

Manny suddenly frowned. "You know your right; hey Sid why are we still always helping you find Granny?"

"Because…I need some mammals that are big, brave, strong, and tough" Sid affirmed them

Diego rose a brow up. "Is it because you can't learn to stand up for her is that why?"

Sid soon rubbed the back of his head and laughed weakly. "What no…maybe…so"

Sid saw Manny and Diego raise a brow at him before he spoke out again. "I don't know, I can't tell unless we find her…"

* * *

The two shook their heads in annoyance. Suddenly some banging noises were heard by the forest so the three decided to go check it out. Once they got there they noticed a beaver along with an elk and a mole hog carrying sharp stick in their mouths and paws. They also noticed the beaver hammered a sign onto the tree that showed a carving of Duke, Thorn, and Chaos's faces that they're WANTED saying, _"WANTED for Violation of Game Laws; 3,300 fruit cravings REWARD; Dead or in Bad Shape"_

Manny, Sid, and Diego walked over and the mammoth tapped the beaver on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me what's that sign for?" Manny asked the beaver

"Oh this?" the beaver pointed at the sign. "Why that's for anyone who can catch those three no good jingo's; and I'll tell ya, they're as dumb as an egg shell"

Sid snorted and shoved Diego in the shoulder. "I know how that feels"

"Oh so you're admitting that you're as dumb as them?" Diego asked sarcastically

"Well when you put it…" Sid stopped and turned furiously to Diego and yelled. "…HEY"

"Have you boys seen these fruit-tards?" the beaver asked ignorantly

Manny, Sid, and Diego shook their head in reply. The beaver then turned to his former comrades.

"Well there's a chance to reward a reward boys, they're in these woods somewhere…" said the beaver before he, the elk, and mole hog started trailing off.

"That's right…" said the mole hog

"Let's try and bring them back alive…" said the elk

Once they were finally gone, Manny shook his head and groaned along with Diego as the saber walked up beside him.

"They do realize they can fly right?" Diego asked him

"But they don't realize that they can fly up a tree right?" Manny asked him back

* * *

Manny, Sid, and Diego soon looked right up the tree. The camera moves up to the top and shows Duke and Chaos sitting on the tree branch. After the incident, he and Chaos decided to stay up the tree so that they wouldn't be seen. But Duke noticed that one of his brothers was missing and he turned to Chaos.

"Where's Thorn?" Duke asked Chaos

"He's taking a detour, he's gonna meet us up here later" Chaos assured him

With that being said, Thorn came walking up behind Manny, Sid, and Diego with a ton-load of stuff in his wings as he looked for Duke and Chaos.

"There he is" Chaos pointed out

Duke turns and shoves him in the shoulder. "What you do with the fruit?"

"I threw it away so that I can fly faster" Chaos told him

Duke frowned murderously at Chaos hearing he got rid of the fruit over nothing and he slaps him with his wing.

(SLAP)

"Oh!" exclaimed Chaos and he came flipping upside down on the branch and then back on to it and he landed in Duke's arms.

"Oh, Oh, Oh!" exclaimed Chaos as he hangs on to Duke before the two came falling and tumbling down to the ground.

Manny, Sid, and Diego soon looked back up before Duke and Chaos came crashing on top of them including Thorn as well as the two birds harshly made contact with the ground.

(CRASH)

"Oh!" exclaimed the group

As they got themselves back up, Chaos calls for help when a shooting bow gets caught on his neck.

"Woo-woo! Hey help me, I'm caught, I'm caught, help me I'm caught!" Chaos begged

Duke noticed him and he smiled. "Hold still Davie Crockett"

"Yeah, yeah" Curly pleaded with joy

But unfortunately, Duke grabbed the string and he pulled it back before releasing it causing it to hit his esophagus.

(BOING)

"Oh, Oh, Oh!" cried Chaos with pain

Duke then turned over to Thorn when he noticed the stuff he brought back. "Where'd you get all of this stuff, steal it?"

"What do you think I' am a crook?" said Thorn. "I just took it! Pretty clever ain't I?"

Duke frowned. "No you forgot to get bird seeds…"

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn as he came tumbling backwards before hitting his head against the tree.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn as he covered his head in pain

Just when that happened, tons of pinecones came falling down and crashed onto Thorn with a bang.

(CRASH)

"Oh!" cried Thorn feeling the pain from the pinecone's spikes.

When that was over, Thorn looked up one last time before he looked back down till one last pinecone bopped him on top of the head.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn before he moved away from the tree to stand next to his pals.

* * *

After that was finally over Manny, Sid, and Diego tried to help themselves get back on their paws. Luckily for them Duke, Thorn, and Chaos helped them out so Chaos noticed they looked oddly familiar.

"Hey fellas these bums look like Manny, Sid, and Diego?" said Chaos feeling they know them from somewhere

Thorn's eyes widened. "It is Manny, Sid, and Diego!"

"NYAGH" exclaimed Chaos fearfully as he, Duke, and Thorn cringed

Once they dusted themselves off the three turned to the clumsy hawk brothers and they give them glaring red eyes.

"We're sorry guys, honest we are!" Duke apologized

"Yeah we thought you three were animal control" Thorn apologized

Manny made a frustrated sigh. "Why were you three gypping again?"

"We woke up this morning and noticed we ran out of breakfast…" Chaos explained

Duke frowned and pecked Chaos on the back of the head telling him to shut up.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos and he fell and landed onto Manny's trunk.

Manny continued to glare before Chaos attempted to explain so more. "Man-Man, you know how it is we was out shaking our tootsie feathers with the girls last night"

Diego stepped forward. "Just why did you halfwits join the herd anyway?"

Duke attempted to make the first reason. But Chaos was too fast for him. "So we wouldn't have to by any tickets for the herdsman ball. YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK…"

Duke frowned stubbornly before and grabbed Chaos's beak and started twisted it making Chaos yelp in pain.

(CRUNCH)

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh!" cried Chaos painfully

Manny, Sid, and Diego shook their head and looked away before Sid noticed two special someone's right up ahead.

"Hey guys look, it's Zari and Ravi!" Sid pointed out

The animals looked over to their left and down straight ahead they saw the two kids walking on the dirt trail as Zari carried her bow and arrows while Ravi was looking down in disappointment.

* * *

The scene changes showing the two was they walked on the trail.

"Aw man, today's practice really stunk!" said Ravi feeling shame on himself

"Oh c'mon Ravi, I didn't do good the first time when I was your age" Zari happily assured her brother. "But as I got more practice I kept trying and trying till I finally got good at it"

Ravi snorted. "That's easy for you to say. You're the 'warrior princess'"

Zari chuckled before picking her brother up and placing him on her back. "Don't worry Ravi with more practice you'll be good at it in no time"

"Yeah I wish" Ravi doubted

Zari turned over her shoulder. "Believe in your heart Ravi, not your head"

* * *

The scene soon changed back to the others as they watched Zari and Ravi continue to explore.

"Well looks like they had a good practice" said Diego seeing the sight

"Yeah I bet it was a good run" said Sid agreeing with him

Manny made a frustrated sign again. "I told her not to practice hunting! Why doesn't she listen?"

"But Manny…she's a hunter…she's the best we've ever got" Diego affirmed him. "How are you offended by that?"

"I'm not it's just…well maybe I' am but that's not the point!" Manny angrily blurted out. "I'm just thinking she shouldn't be doing that kind of stuff anymore its too dangerous"

"Oh so are you saying that, even though I'm hunter, I shouldn't hunt anymore?" Diego asked angrily started to feel offended. "You would rather let me starve to death!"

"No I'm saying that…" Manny soon stopped when he gazed back down and noticed Zari and Ravi entering the teen cove as they walked up the hill.

Manny was surprised before he frowned. "Oh no"

* * *

The scene changed back to Zari and Ravi as they reached the top of the hill.

"Umm, may I ask what are we doing here?" asked Ravi curiously

"Peaches wanted us to stop by and see her, Louis and some of her friends" Zari explained to him

"But what's so special about this place?" Ravi asked curiously

(LAUGHTER)

(CHEERING)

Zari grasped her brother's hand. "Let's find out"

Zari and Ravi took a corridor as it led all the way till they ended up stopping by the edge of a cliff. The scene makes a close-up showing the entire teen-area cove showing all the teen animals hanging out with each other.

Zari and Ravi watched as their jaws dropped seeing the sight of the entire cove.

Ravi looked over and noticed teens gambling about parent stuff. Zari looked over and noticed the male mammoths playing turtle football.

"Go long!" yelled one of the male mammoths as he threw the turtle

Luckily a mammoth, with a brown pelt and yellow scalp hair, caught the turtle in his trunk. After he caught it, he then started laughing feeling victorious in his blood.

The female teen mammoths cheered for him as they gathered around him. "YEAH ETHAN"

"You go boy!" cheered a female mammoth named Steffie with a reddish-brown pelt and orange scalp hair

"Oh girls, girls please no need to get all sexy all over me" said Ethan feeling suave

Ravi looked astonished by the looks of the place while Zari looked for Peaches till she spotted her with Louis and the other teen female mammoths.

"Look there they are, c'mon lets go see them" Zari told his brother

"Wait a minute?" Ravi stopped her. "How are we supposed to get down there?"

Zari smirked. "Simple"

Zari walked over behind a boulder before she came back out with two long pieces of bark that could be used for 'snowboards'.

"We ride" Zari told him

Ravi smiled big as he grasped the bark into his hands. The two placed the bark down on the ground before they both started sliding down the falls.

* * *

 **Well another chapter is done! Kobe I know that this was kind of little of your request but don't worry there will be more of Ethan in the next chapter. Anyway please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone it's me again! Just feeling so pumped up for this next chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

The two started to make their mark as they started sliding down the falls made out of tar. Zari and Ravi started with an easy slope till they came upon a small bump which caused the two to make a front 180. As they went into the air they made a back 180 by jumping and landing on the ice next as they went down the easy slope.

They started to reach the big ice bumps in the ground, but luckily for the two they did a triple butter nose roll over the ice bumps. Till then as they reached a medium slope, they flew up back in the air causing them to spin in a circle.

When the other teen animals noticed the two, Ethan was astonished by the cool tricks.

"WHOA, THAT'S INTENSE!" said Ethan excitedly

When Peaches and Louis noticed them, they were astonished as well.

"WHOO-HOO, GO ZARI AND RAVI!" Peaches cheered for them

Louis's eyes widened in amazement, "I' am so in love with her right now"

Peaches turned her head quickly. "What?"

Louis looked away. "Nothing, nothing"

Peaches turned back as she watched Zari and Ravi do as many cool moves on the bark. She remembered when her uncle Sid used to show her when she was a little calf. The boring part though, was that his words made no sense; but the best part though, was when he slammed his face into every tree he dodged.

Ethan walked over to stand next beside her. "Hey Peach, ain't those your adoptive brother and sister that you've been telling us about?"

Peaches smiled. "Yeah, they moved in with us 8 months ago. Just wait till you meet them…"

Suddenly Steffie came barging into between them. "Whoa there girl, are they normal? Cause if they ain't normal then they ain't human! And you know how this girl can get a little frisky on strange strangers that look strange" she said in a sassy tone

"Yeah and what if they decide to kill us or something…or eat us or something…or maybe…" said Katie thinking many ways they could torture them

"Or maybe where our fur as coats" Meghan shrieked

The Brat Pack gasped with terror.

"Guys they're not like that!" Peaches assured them all. "They're not what you think"

"Yeah c'mon guys give them a chance" Ethan calmed the girls. "Besides, they seem pretty cool to me"

* * *

Peaches, Louis, and the others turned back to the action as Zari and Ravi continued to sled down the ice. Just as the two were about to come across a bend out tree, they jumped up and did a 50-50 Box sliding across the tree before they jumped up into the air and did a front shifty and then started sliding at a faster pace all the back way down the falls again.

Zari smirked as she made the last jump count as she came across a ramp and she flew up into the air doing a triple front flip flying across the entire teen cove.

In slow motion, Peaches and Louis smiled joyously as their mouths dropped. Ethan, Steffie, and the others, however, were shocked and surprised by how cool Zari really is.

Just as she was about to collide with the wall, Zari raised her board and landed safely on the sliding ramp before she slid all the way down till she sled past the others. She soon came to a complete stop right in front of Peaches, Louis, Ethan, and the entire Brat Pack.

Zari got off the bark and used her foot to kick the board up and she grasped it in her hand.

"And that's how we do it Zari-style" said Zari victoriously

The entire teen grove started cheering by the stellar performance.

Peaches walked over and gave Zari a high five and then a hug.

"Zari that was amazing! How'd you learn to do that?" Peaches asked happily

"Let's say my father saw a smelly sloth and he was trying to get away from a saber pack that tried to kill him" Zari explained telling her she learned it from a very special someone.

"Sid" Peaches and Zari pointed out

The two chuckled before Zari noticed her brother was missing. "Hey wait a minute? Where's Ravi?"

"Here I am!" Ravi called out making the others turn to him

Ravi laid flat on his bottom. "Thankfully, I landed on this nice soft mushroom here"

(MUMBLING)

(GRUMBLING)

Ravi noticed something that something was under him and he stood up and looked down a small hog. The boy reached and pulled out a flatten Louis from the ground.

"Oops" said Ravi feeling guilty as he started stretching Louis in and out trying to unflatten him.

Once he was back to his original form, Ravi gently set Louis back on the ground.

"Sorry Louis, I didn't see you there" Ravi apologized

Louis walked around waddling back and forth feeling dizzy after being crushed by Ravi as his face turned green and felt like he was going to throw up.

"I think my stomach went to my lower intestines" Louis managed to blurt out before he fell into unconsciousness

* * *

Peaches walked over and comforted Louis as well as Zari did by kissing him on the forehead before she walked straight up to Ravi. Then after that Ethan including Steffie and the Brat Pack walked right up to them.

Zari placed her hands on her hips. "You're quite the Romeo, Peaches been telling me about"

"You're not bad yourself with those sweet hot rods babe" Ethan talked back to her. "I'm Ethan by the way"

Zari raised her hand out and Ethan shook it firmly. "Nice to finally meet you"

Ethan gazed to Ravi next. "How you doing little dude? Those were some cool moves bro"

Ethan gave the boy a knuckle-trunk and the boy punched it back.

"It's the least I can do but never call my sister a 'babe' again please" Ravi warned him

"Okay mister macho man, no need to get all buffy at me" Ethan assured him no harm

"I'm not, I just don't like what you called my sister" Ravi assured him back

"Why?" Ethan asked curiously

"Because she's my babe!" Ravi pointed out

That caused Ethan to laugh hysterically along with his buds. Ethan gave Ravi a noogie on the head with his trunk. Steffie, Katie, and Meghan soon came over and started sniffing him around before cuddling his face with their trunks.

"It's so small and ugly by positively adorable" said Katie commenting on Ravi

"I could just use him as my own human cuddle toy" Meghan commenting on Ravi too

"Yeah he's small and weird-looking but who am I kidding he's as cute and normal to me" said Steffie commenting on Ravi also

"I like you both already" Ethan told them. "Anyway welcome to the falls guys"

"Thankyou" said Zari. "I have to say this place seems like every teen gets what he or she wants"

"Exactly" said Peaches resting her trunk on the girl's shoulder. "No parents, no rules, just fun, fun, fun!"

"Well what do you guys do for fun around here?" Ravi asked curiously

Ethan turned to his buds and smirked before turning back to the boy. "We'll show ya"

* * *

 _(Music suddenly starts playing starting with finger snapping)_

 _All the teens started gathering around in a circle watching the male mammoths snap to the beat._

Zari stood close to Peaches as Ravi grabs a hold of Peaches leg.

"What's happening?" Ravi asked

"Stay back" Peaches happily told them

"Why?" Zari asked awkwardly

Peaches smiled before wrapping his trunk around Ravi and placing him on her back. "You'll see"

* * *

 _(The music continues with the finger snapping as Ethan and his buds started singing and dancing)_

 _Ethan: You better run, run, run_

 _Here we come_

 _Revvin' our bodies under the sun_

 _Your cruisin' for a bruisin_

 _(Ethan slips his hair back as he and his buds start snapping again to the beat)_

 _Ethan: Whoo_

 _Keepin it cool smooth and steady_

 _Slick back hair man things are getting' heavy_

 _Your cruisin' for a bruisin_

 _(Ethan and his buds started dance walking up to all the chicks)_

 _Ethan: Four legs and an open cove_

 _Covered with fur ready to go_

 _Don't stop, stop the music_

 _We ride fast like a bullet, we do anything we want anytime we want_

 _Oh yeah, Oh yeah_

 _We just ride, ride, ride all day_

 _We're not gonna live any other way_

* * *

 _(The scene changes to the Brat Pack as Steffie and her girls start singing the next part)_

 _Steffie: Bubble gum, cherry pop, go to the falls_

 _Hangin' with my man cause his friends are so hot_

 _While their cruisin' for a bruisin_

 _(Suddenly an unknown human boy jumped into the picture looking all stylish and cool as he gets ready to sing)_

 _Lekin: Alright_

When Zari noticed him her eyes widened with surprise as she kept her eyes on that boy. Something was telling her that she'd seen him somewhere before but she just couldn't place him.

 _Lekin: I went to the falls and what did I see_

 _The honey little betties all starin' at me_

 _I was cruisin' for some lovin'_

 _I got these two feet and a perfect body, just popping to the beat I'm ready to go_

 _Don't stop, stop the music_

 _We ride fast like a bullet, we do anything we want anytime we want_

 _Oh yeah, Oh yeah_

 _We just ride, ride, ride all day_

 _We're not gonna live any other way_

 _Oh no we're not gonna live any other way_

 _(Lekin continues to sing and dance while Ethan's buds stay on the beat with him)_

 _Lekin: It goes 1, 2, 1, 2, 3 who, who, who's ridin' with me_

 _I got a gang full of bruises all cruising with me_

 _And we're tearin' up, we're tearin' up, we're tearin' up the falls_

 _(Ethan and Lekin start guitar playing on each other's shoulder as the music of the beat starts getting intense)_

Peaches, Louis, and Ravi danced along with the song, while Zari had her jaw dropped still keeping her eyes on the boy.

 _(Just as the music started to rise up, it finally got back into dancing form as Lekin continues to sing)_

 _Lekin: Don't stop, stop the music_

 _We ride fast like a bullet, we do anything we want anytime we want_

 _Oh yeah, Oh yeah_

 _We just ride, ride, ride all day_

 _We're not gonna live any other way_

 _So don't stop, stop the music_

 _We ride fast like a bullet, we do anything we want anytime we want_

 _Oh yeah, Oh yeah_

 _We just ride, ride, ride all day_

 _We're not gonna live any other way_

 _No we're not gonna live any other way_

 _Oh no we're not gonna live any other way_

 _(The music ends with Lekin sliding on his knees and ends up right in front of Zari)_

* * *

"WHOO" Lekin cheered

Zari, who still had an open, jaw looked down at him. She noticed the fame and beauty on the boy's face which caught her attention telling her that she remembered this boy someplace before.

When the boy noticed her his smile faded away and he stood back up till the two were standing close in front of each other.

The boy smiled again seeing that he knows her. "Zari?"

Zari blinked a few times before she spoke out. "Lekin?"

Ravi, Peaches, and Louis looked surprisingly at both of them with their jaws hanging low and they're eyes widened with shock.

"What the what now?" Ravi, Peaches, and Louis shouted with confusion

* * *

 **Drake as Ethan**

 **Nicki Minaj as Steffie**

 **Ross Lynch as Lekin**

 **Well everyone another chapter is finished! By the way** _ **Cruisin' for a Bruisin**_ **was from** _ **Teen Beach Movie**_ **also sung by Ross Lynch.**

 **Anyway, please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone it's me with another chapter ready to go! P.S. I will put your requests like you sent me that I will promise but for right now enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Zari and Lekin were face-to-face with each other real close as they each other showed a sense of look. Lekin showed an expression of happiness and surprise; Zari, on the other hand, showed an expression of surprise but mostly shock.

"Zari…I mean wow…i-i-it's you… I mean you look…wow you look…" Lekin tried to communicate words but was too surprised

Zari looked at him awkwardly and raised a brow. She saw the happiness on Lekin's face seeing he was happy to see her, but she showed no expression of pleasure. Instead she showed a face distaste as she crossed her arms.

"Wow…I just…can't believe it's you after so long" said Lekin joyously. "You look so beautiful. Just like your mother"

"Lekin…" Zari managed to say. "I never fought I'd see your face again. Like ever"

* * *

Peaches, Louis, and Ravi watched watching the two human teens chat with each other.

"Whoa since when did another human could understand our language?" Louis asked curiously

"I don't know Louis, but from the looks of that guy I think he's H-O-T Hot like dynamite!" said Peaches liking the beauty on the boy

Louis frowns and jumps on her trunk. "Hey how about me?" he pointed out

Peaches smiles and pats him on the head. "Oh you're much hotter than that Louis your just C-O-O-L"

Louis exchanged a confused glance. "What does that mean?"

Ravi tapped his arm and whispered into his ear. Louis made an 'ooh' and he winked at the boy.

Ravi exchanged his glance back at his sister watching her communicate with the boy. Ravi was happy to see there was another one of his and his sister's kind that can talk to animals. Ravi saw this was getting good and he just couldn't wait to meet him.

"I guess me and Zari aren't the only humans after all" Ravi pointed out to himself.

* * *

"Well I have to say Zari you turned out really great" Lekin commented on Zari. "You look like you have your father's sense of adventure"

"And you still have your sense of not telling me things like that you could talk to animals since we were kids" Zari confirmed him giving him that distasted look.

"Yeah well that doesn't really matter now" Lekin confirmed her back. "You can talk to animals too, that makes it all even. Besides I bet you missed me, didn't you?"

Zari suddenly smirked. "Well…let's see what my fist says about it?"

"Oh well then that's okay-wait what?" Lekin asked confused by the question

Zari made a fist and swung it back before she knocked Lekin right in the face.

(PUNCH)

"Oh!" cried Lekin as he fell of his toes and made harsh contact with the ground

(THUD)

"OW" cried Lekin feeling pain all over his body

* * *

"OOHH" cooed Ravi, Peaches, and Louis seeing Lekin take a punch

"That's oughta leave a mark" cringed Louis

* * *

Zari kissed her fist before walking over to him. Lekin whipped his face with his sleeve seeing he had a bloody nose and when he saw Zari again he started to cower back. But Zari stopped him by stepping on his wrist making him stop again completely.

"Now Zari c'mon, I can see you're mad at me and you have every right to be so…" Lekin assured her

"You lying, dirty double-crossing, carefree, dirty little he-devil!" Zari snapped angrily. "How dare you show your face again to me!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute" Lekin stopped her as he got back up. "I didn't know I'd be seeing your face again unless you showed it to me"

"But you showed it first alright" Zari confirmed him. "And now I'm about to mess it up again!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, stop, stop, please!" Lekin stopped her again. "So this is the greetings I get after 15 years and still I don't get at least one hug"

"Look I don't know how you're here now but I don't wanna anymore!" Zari told him agitatedly as he starts to leave

Lekin soon grabbed her hand. "Zari please…"

Lekin pulled her back till they were both close to each other. They soon touched noses together making the entire teen grove 'ooh' at them.

"Ooh Zari's got game" Steffie commented. "That's how you hit on it like a babe chicka"

"Yeah go Zari you the boss!" Ethan cheered on her

Lekin nervously laughed and Zari frowned before she pulled him away from her and started walking off again. Lekin hurriedly ran over and stopped her again.

"Seriously Zari how can you still be mad at me after all the fun stuff we did growing up" Lekin asked her demandingly

"It's not just that" Zari told him angrily. "It was something more too complicated than that"

Lekin soon grabbed her by the arms again and pulled her close to her. "Zari please, just give me a chance to explain. I always gave you a chance didn't I?"

"Get your hands off me!" Zari cried trying to break free

"Zari please listen to me!" Lekin shouted

"I said let go!" Zari cried

"Zari don't do this!" Lekin shouted

"Stop it, stop it!" Zari cried again

* * *

The entire teen grove could hear the screaming and yelling as they all gathered to see the commotion. Suddenly a familiar trunk shoved Lekin in the shoulder. Lekin didn't feel it for a moment before swiped the dust of his shoulder. The trunk soon shoved Lekin again only harder.

Lekin stopped and he and Zari soon turned around before they looked up surprisingly to see a gigantic male wooly mammoth who happened to be Manny standing right before them. He glared furiously at both of them.

"You little punk how dare you touch my daughter in front of my eyes!" Manny snapped angrily at him

Lekin smirked. "Well turn around I'll touch her behind your back!"

Lekin turned back to Zari and smiled before pointing from the back of him. "Hey who is that big dumb fathead?"

"That big dumb fathead is my father…" Zari blurted out before she covered her mouth

"Ooh your father well that's diff-…YOUR FATHER!" Lekin shrieked with terror

Manny had his trunk wrapped around Lekin's neck as he started to choke him before Zari begged him to stop

"Manny what are you doing here?" Zari asked demandingly

Manny pulled her close to his side as he continues to glare at the boy. "Protecting my daughter from molesters like him"

Lekin looked surprisingly at him before he saw a sloth, a saber, and three hawks walking by his side along with Peaches, Louis, and Ravi.

"Well shave me down and call me a mole rat Zari, you found another biped that looks just like you" Sid replied joyously

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute ANOTHER talking human?" Diego asked surprisingly

"Easy for you to say fangs" Lekin replied to him

"Hey watch it pretty boy!" Diego warned him making him growl

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos then came barging up and surrounded around Lekin with stubborn expressions as they start questioning him in the most stupidest manner.

"What's the idea molesting little children?" Duke asked questionably

"Look at how you devastated out great grand-daughter" Thorn pointed out

"Soitenly where's your molester's license?" Chaos asked questionably

"What don't you say something?" Duke demanded

"That's enough!" Chaos demanded

"Just what I thought WANTED for Molesting, give him a ticket" Duke ordered Thorn

"But we don't have any tickets?" Thorn confirmed him. "We don't even know what 'tickets' are?"

"Then we'll give him the works!" Duke ordered.

"You dirty crook…" yelled Thorn

Duke and Thorn got ready to punch him but Lekin managed to duck in time causing the two to hit Chaos in the face instead.

(PUNCH)

"Oh" cried Chaos as he fell to the ground unconscious

Duke and Thorn gasped with shock before stubbornly looking back at Lekin as they both grabbed him by the shirt and made a fist.

"Oh a wise guy, eh?" said Duke sternly

"Take this you no good…" yelled Thorn

Duke and Thorn got ready to punch again and Lekin managed to duck again causing the two brothers to punch each other in the face.

(DOUBLE-PUNCH)

"Oh!" cried Duke and Thorn

Birds chirping and coo-coo noises sprung out from their heads as Duke and Thorn's eyes crossed with a goofy expression on their faces. The two leaned on each other's back before falling right down into unconsciousness next to Chaos. Luckily Peaches came over and swooped up the three stupid jingo's and placed them on her back as she walked back over to the others.

Lekin blinked a few times before snapping out of it. "Okay that was weird" he said awkwardly

* * *

Just before the others could leave with Zari and Ravi, Lekin hurriedly rushed over and grabbed her by the hand again and pulled her to his attention.

"Zari please I can see that you still hate me but the least you can do is give a chance to explain" Lekin told her

"Why should I?" Zari asked before she pulled away again

But Lekin pulled her back getting her attention. "Because that's what friends do! They give each other chances!"

Zari hesitatingly looked into his eyes for a moment seeing he was begging her. Zari didn't know what to say but she could definitely see that Lekin wanted her to listen.

"Please Zari I'm begging you!" Lekin pleaded

Zari still didn't feel satisfied but she indeed liked hearing the word though. "I like you begging. Do it again" she demanded

"What?" said Lekin

"Do it or I won't trust you it's your choice!" Zari demanded him

Lekin sighed before he knelt down on his knees and he looked up pleadingly into Zari's eyes. "I'm begging you!"

Zari smirked. "Alright"

Lekin stood back up and smiled seeing she could trust him again. Zari soon grabbed his hair and pulled him close she that she could whisper in his ear.

"If you want to surprise me meet me in the forest by the lake. Tonight or I'm never seeing you again, promise?" Zari whispered secretively

Lekin smiled and nodded. "Yeah sure I promise"

"You better" Zari warned him. "Cause I know you too well for breaking promises"

Manny soon grabbed her by the waist with her trunk and placed her on his back. Then he walked up furiously making Lekin to corner against a boulder.

"You keep away from my daughter!" Manny warned him. "And if I ever catch you hanging with her around again…I will pummel you! Do you understand?"

Lekin nodded nervously and saluted to him. "Yes sir. I mean Mr. Sir-I mean Mr. Mammoth-I mean Mr. Fathead…"

"GO!" Manny shouted angrily

Lekin fell to his feet before he started running away till he got out of the teen grove and into the woods. Once he ran into the woods he disappeared out of sight over a hill. Manny gently placed Zari down on the ground before he gently grabbed Ravi and placed him down next to her. The two then looked straight up to Manny's attention and now saw he was glaring at both of them.

"You know I had him you know!" Zari assured him

"I don't care!" Manny angrily snapped. "You deliberately disobeyed me!"

Zari exchanged a confused glance. "What? Wait a second you didn't say anything about…"

"I don't care!" Manny interrupted her angrily. "You two are coming right home with me and when we get there you're mother and I are going to have a long talk with you both!"

"You mean Ellie?" Zari confirmed him

Manny slapped his trunk over his head. "Just c'mon and let's go!"

"Umm Manny isn't that kind of a little too harsh to be talking to them like that…" Sid tried to calm his friend down

"Stay out of this Sid!" Manny angrily snapped

Sid cringed back before Diego stepped forward. "Manny they're just kids you can't just yell at them like that…"

"I don't need any calming down from you Mr. Father of the year!" Manny angrily snapped at him

That comment made Diego frown at him before Manny walked past him. As they watch their angry friend walk off the two looked back at Zari and Ravi. Ravi looked up at Zari.

"I don't understand Zari, what did we do wrong?" Ravi asked feeling lost

Zari looked down at him being sighed frustratingly. "Manny's just on the rough edge that's what"

"But why did dad had to yell at you like that?" Ravi asked. "And why did he say you weren't allowed to hunt anymore?"

Sid and Diego along with Peaches and Louis walked up to Zari and Ravi. Peaches rested her trunk on Zari's shoulder.

"Are you okay sis?" Peaches asked with concern

Zari turned and held onto her sister's trunk. "Yeah I'm fine"

"Well what was all of that about?" Louis asked

"That's what I want to know?" Ravi asked. "And why was dad so mean to you guys?" he referred to Sid and Diego

"Well you know me Ravi, I'm the one who always gets yelled at for any stupid thing I mess up for" Sid assured him happily as he patted him on the head. "That's the advantage of being me, right Diego?"

Sid turned to Diego when he noticed his head hung low and his face showed a sad expression. Ravi saw he was upset about something so he knew he needed to comfort him. The boy walked over and he rested his hand on the saber's head and started petting him.

"Diego what's wrong?" Ravi asked

Diego sighed before he rested his paw on the boy's wrist. "Ravi, everyone I umm…I'm afraid I have some news I want to tell you and everyone"

"Well what is it?" Ravi asked curiously

Diego started walking away before he turned around. "I'll tell you when we get back to the cave"

The others soon started following Diego as they tried to catch up with Manny. Zari and Ravi were hopelessly confused as they both looked at each other.

"What's going on with our herd, Zari?" Ravi asked his sister

"I don't know? But we're going to find out" Zari assured him

Zari picked her little brother up before she noticed Lekin standing right next to exit corridor spying on her. Zari signaled a wink to him telling him, 'be there tonight'. Lekin smiled and winked back at her before he trailed off again.

Zari still didn't feel assured about seeing Lekin again but she knew he needed a chance to be heard from. Zari turned around before she started trailing off with her brother in her arms.

Lekin looked back again and when Ravi noticed him he smiled with delight and waved to him. Lekin smiled and waved back to him before he trailed off into the woods again disappearing out of sight.

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is done! Things with Manny are suddenly starting to get really serious and the way he treated his friends so shamefully. Also, Diego has some news to share with the rest of the herd.**

 **Anyway, please review and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**

 **Also, I would ask upon White Hunter to spread me an idea for my next chapter please, thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone another chapter is up again! I also give a big thanks to White Hunter with a brilliant idea for making this chapter easy and possible.**

 **We're back from where we left off start to get really serious with Manny and the rest of the herd. Anyway the next chapter is up so enjoy!**

* * *

Evening started to come around as the sun slowly began resting over the horizon. Meanwhile, Ellie was back at the cave with Crash, Eddie as they were neutering Shira with her unborn baby.

Crash and Eddie were grooming her belly scoffing with disgust while Shira was relaxing on the ground. Shira soothingly purred as her belly kicked a little.

The possums looked at each other disgustedly before scoffing.

"I hate that we have to baby you like this!" said Eddie angrily

"Yeah exactly why are we babying you like this?" Crash asked angrily

Shira smiled and opened her eyes. "Because who else am I going to ask with smaller hands?"

Crash and Eddie made an 'ooh' before getting back to rubbing. But then the two surprisingly looked back at Shira before looking at their tiny hands. The two frowned and crossed their arms.

"Ooh very funny" said Crash angrily

"At least you don't have longer tails like us toots" Eddie joked

The possum brothers started laughing before Shira turned back and growled ferociously at the two.

(GROWLING)

"AAH" screamed Crash and Eddie before they scurried away like little girls

Shira chuckled before laying back into her deep slumber. Ellie soon walked over to Shira and sat beside her and started rubbing her belly. The female mammoth soon felt a kick on her trunk and she smiled.

Ellie chuckled. "Cutest little baby are you?" she said sweetly

"You don't know how happy I' am about this" Shira told her. "I've been waiting for this since I joined the rest of the herd"

"Yeah I bet so…" said Ellie before she heard footsteps coming toward the cave

Ellie and Shira looked toward the cave exit and saw Ravi coming inside alone. The boy was looking down most of the time before his little face brightened up when he saw his adoptive mother.

"Hey mom, hey Shira" said Ravi happily

Ellie happily walked over and wrapped her trunk around the boy hugging him tight. "Oh my baby Ravi how's my baby doing?"

(KISS)

(KISS)

(KISS)

(KISS)

Ellie gave Ravi trunk kisses before the boy disgusting looked away trying to keep away from more of the smooching. Shira laughed by the amusement as she watched.

"Mom" said Ravi. "You're hugging and kissing me in front of the cool people"

Ellie giggled before she released the boy and lifted his chin up to her face. "Sorry sweetheart you're just so adorable. How was your day?"

"Umm well you see…" Ravi attempted to explain before he heard arguing coming from outside of the cave

"Why won't you listen to any word I tell you?"

"I told you I didn't care before and so far I still don't want to!"

* * *

Manny came barging into the cave as he and Zari continued arguing about the commotion that happened back at the teen grove. Diego, Peaches, Louis, the hawk brothers and Sid came walking behind them as they entered the cove before Granny came walking through the cave surprising Sid.

"Granny where have you been all afternoon?" Sid asked with concern

"I was out getting burnt toast and a rotten egg" Granny sternly told him

"Burnt toast and a rotten egg, what do you want that for?" Sid asked confusingly

"Well I got a tapeworm and that good enough for'em!" Granny snapped sternly before whacking Sid on the head with her stick.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Sid with pain before he walked beside his grandmother

"I don't understand what the big deal is! Why am I not allowed to hunt anymore?" Zari snapped angrily

"That's none of your business anymore…" Manny angrily told her

"But I love hunting it's what hunters like doing you know to survive the Ice Age! Why is that a problem to you now!" Zari angrily asked

"Nothing I just don't want you killing prey anymore!" Manny angrily told her

"Buy why!" Zari asked angrily

"Because you just can't…" said Manny angrily

"Why, why can't I?" Zari asked angrily

Manny continued to ignore her before Zari yelled out to him. "HEY!" she shouted

That made Manny stop completely where he was now standing as Zari placed her hands on her hips and started tapping her foot.

"You tell me why when I want you to tell me, right now!" Zari angrily told him

Manny soon turned around and started walking towards her. Sid, Diego, Ravi, Shira, Peaches, Louis, Granny and the hawk brothers worriedly watched seeing the look on Manny's face. Once he was close enough to her he stopped.

"Why, why can I hunt anymore?" Zari asked demandingly

Manny looked at sheepishly at her till he took a deep breath. "I don't want a daughter as a hunter in this family. You're living with us now and I want to civilize you to be part of an animal here. But my first request to you is this…no…more…hunting"

Zari felt killed by those words as she took a few deep breaths as she saw the horror on everyone's faces of what Manny just told her. Ellie soon came barging over beside Manny.

"Manny what do you mean by that?" Ellie asked demandingly

"I mean that if our daughter's going to be living with us, the least she can do is contribute to nature" Manny explained to her

"But I do contribute with nature" Zari confirmed him. "It's in my blood you've seen me live it!"

"But I'm not going to allow a 'human hunter' doing the killing for us…" Manny confirmed her back

"Oh is it because it be going against your own kind, is that what this is about?" Zari asked angrily

Manny and Zari started to argue again before Diego stepped in the way and roared very loud.

(GROWLING)

"Stop it both of you!" Diego roared angrily making Manny and Zari move away from each other.

"What's gotten into you?" Manny asked questionably

Diego sighed before he decided he knew it was time to tell everyone. "Manny, Sid, everyone I have a confession to make"

Everyone gathered around wanting to hear what Diego has to say. Shira soon came walking over by his side and she nuzzled his shoulder.

"Baby what's going on?" Shira asked her husband

Diego licked his wife's cheek. "You'll find out"

Diego turned to face the heard as he started to tell the news to all of them. "Everyone I just wanted you all to know that we will be…you know…heading out"

"What do you mean?" Zari asked questionably

"Are you guys taking a trip or something?" Ravi asked happily

* * *

"HMPH" exclaimed Chaos happily as he rubbed his wings together happily. "I just love fish and chips especially with sour cream. YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK"

"Quiet!" Duke angrily snapped before flicking Chaos on the beak

(FLICK)

"Oh, Oh, Oh!" cried Chaos before he waved his wing back and forth at Duke, making him follow, and then flipping it all the way up

* * *

"Oh well if you two are going steady for the time being that's good" said Manny. "Tell us how it goes when you come back"

"Manny who are you kidding we've talked about this before" Diego confirmed him telling him that's not what he's talking about

"But you two are taking a trip right?" Sid asked happily.

Diego looked at sight for a moment before he sighed and shook his head and looked back up at Manny. "Manny I'm going to be a father and all but for some reason I can see that you can't stand having me or Shira around to protect any of you so I was thinking…"

"What?" Manny asked angrily. "That you two are deciding to abandon the herd?"

Diego looked down and nodded. "Yes"

"WHAT?" Zari and Ravi gasped

"WHAT?" Shira gasped

Diego nodded. "Yeah…I've decided if you can't trust hunters in this family then maybe we should just leave you be…for good this time"

"Wait a minute softie, 'leave the herd' are you crazy?" Shira asked shockingly

"Baby I think it's for the best" Diego told her. "Besides I don't think Manny here like have hunters like us around"

Shira felt unsure about this. "I don't know baby this doesn't seem…"

"No go!" said Manny angrily feeling offended. "Go back to being remorseless killers see if I care. There's a whole lot of adventure out there for the two of you. Don't let me and my boring domestic life hold you and your fur ball back on the way out!"

That suddenly offended Shira and she growled. "Okay that's it we're leaving!"

Manny turned to leave before Sid jumped in and tried to stop them.

"Manny wait, nobody needs to leave again" Sid told him

But Manny didn't listen as he continued to walk away before Ellie and Peaches stopped him for a moment.

"Dad what's gotten into you?" Peaches asked

"What do you mean for treating Diego and Shira like that?" Ellie asked demandingly

"Ellie, Peaches it is what it is now" Manny told them. "If they want to leave that's fine. I'm not going to stop him this time"

* * *

As Manny walked passed them, Ellie and Peaches looked at each other before watching Diego and Shira leave the cave. As the two sabers walked out of the cave, Zari and Ravi quickly ran out and got in their way causing the two to stop.

"Guys wait, I'm sure dad didn't mean what he said" Ravi assured them

"Yeah I mean you know Manny he's always being an idiot sometimes" Zari assured them back

"But you're not really leaving are you?" Ravi asked. "Please?"

Diego and Shira sadly looked at each other before they walked straight past them. Zari and Ravi were shocked as they quickly ran in front of them again.

"Wait!" Ravi pleaded. "You can't go, you just can't! We're a herd; a family"

Diego sighed and walked over to the boy. "Look kid, things have changed since Shira was pregnant. I have other minorities now"

Ravi's face started pout as sadness started to express on his face. Diego looked back at the cave before turning back to the boy. "Face it kid I had a great run but now's the time to move on"

"But where will you go?" Zari asked. "You realize we're living on an island right?"

"Yeah I know" Diego assured her. "But unless Manny really wants us back we're going to live someone far away"

"How far?" Zari asked

"Not too far" Diego assured her again. "We'll be far somewhere where we can watch the entire herd; especially you two"

"But for right now we need you two be strong and make sure that Manny doesn't find out, okay?" Shira told them

Ravi's eyes started to swell up with tears and he looked down before kneeling on the ground. The boy didn't want them to go; he wanted them to stay so that they would always have someone to look after and protect while the herd's in trouble. Shira could tell by the boy's face that he was upset and she knelt down to him.

Shira tilted the boy's chin up with her nose. Ravi had a tear shed from his eye as it poured down in face.

"No matter where we go…you will always be part of our family" Shira told them boy

That made Ravi let out his emotions and he buried his face into Shira's fur hugging her around the neck. Shira calmed him by purring on his shoulder. Ravi moved his hand down and he patted the sabress's stomach before feeling a kick from the baby.

(WHIMPERING)

(SOBBING)

Zari covered her mouth with her hand seeing this heartbreaking moment. Diego closed his eyes and looked away before turning to Zari. Zari then knelt down to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Zari asked him

"I don't know Zari" Diego replied. "But some things have to come for the good of the species"

Zari smirked before she looked away. Diego then rested his paw on the girls shoulder.

"Zari listen could you do a really big favor for me?" Diego pleaded the girl

Zari nodded and Diego spoke out. "I want you to watch over the others. You know…just while we're gone. You're part of the herd now and…they need a warrior like you"

Zari chuckled. "Don't worry Diego I will"

Diego smiled and nodded. "Thankyou"

Zari stood up and gave Diego a kiss on the forehead making the orange saber blush. Diego then walked over to Ravi before he stopped hugging Shira and the boy turned to his attention.

Ravi looked down again hating to say his goodbye before Diego nuzzled his head back up.

"Hey knock it off squirt" Diego told the boy. "You got to be strong; you have to take care of Zari, Manny, and Sid"

Ravi looked into the orange saber's eyes before he spoke out again. "…especially Sid"

Ravi's face started to pout again. "Please Diego…(sniff)…don't go…stay"

"Are you kidding?" Diego told him. "I'll never go…not ever. I'll always be with you no matter what"

* * *

Ravi smiled and held his head low again before Diego pressed his head against the boy's as the two embraced each other in this moment. Then the two exchanged a hug. After the hugging was done the two sabers started trailing off again into the open fields. Ravi sadly watched them go as he wrapped his arms around his sister's waist. Zari comforted him by patting his back.

Zari felt sad for her brother having to watch Diego and Shira go like this. She turned her head over back into the cave before he felt anger in her soul and decided to do something else about it.

Zari knelt down to Ravi. "Stay here"

Zari came barging into the cave as past the others gathering around the small fire as Zari began to gather her things up including her brother's dagger. When Manny saw this he got up and walked towards her.

But just before the mammoth could say anything to her, Zari went barging past him.

"And just where exactly are you going young lady?" Manny asked demandingly

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going somewhere far for the time being" Zari angrily told him before turning back to leave

Manny soon grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. "Not at this time of the night you're not"

"I don't know if you noticed but…I seeing that I'm not very welcomed here right now" Zari explained to him

"What is that supposed to mean?" Manny asked angrily

"Well if you're going to kick Diego and Shira out than maybe I'll just kick myself out for the time being!" Zari replied angrily

Manny frowned even more. "You wouldn't dare"

Zari placed her bow over her back along with her arrows. "Try me"

Zari turned to walk away as Manny began to get real serious with her. "If you walk out that cave young lady you're grounded"

"Why should I care?" Zari angrily asked him

"Because you're my daughter that's why" Manny angrily told her

"Okay first of all let's get something straight here!" Zari told him. "You are not my father. You're just a big dumb fat selfish over reacting piece of grub that only lacks nothing but his own values and causes trouble for himself and everyone else. Well let me tell you this Manny…you…aren't... my father! You have never been my father and I will never…ever…and I mean ever call you my 'dad'!"

That last comment sorrowed Manny's heart with sadness as his face began to show a sign of heartbreak. The others were shocked and surprised by this as well.

Zari turned around and exited the cave before Manny went running after her.

"Zari wait!" Manny called for her to stop. "I didn't mean to…"

But Zari didn't listen she just grabbed Ravi and started trailing off into the woods before they disappeared out of sight. And as Manny exited the cave he began calling out for his kids.

"Zari c'mon just wait a second c'mon please!" Manny called for her

"Zari!" Manny called

"Ravi!" he called again

"Zari, Ravi, come back please!" he called once more

But there was no response; everything was dark and not a thing to be seen out in the night. Manny felt ashamed for what he's done and he looked down sadly. Ellie soon came walking up beside to comfort him.

"Just leave them alone for a while they're just upset" Ellie assured her husband. "I'm sure they'll be back in the morning, you'll see"

* * *

 **Well another chapter has come and done! P.S. sorry I made Manny act like a jerk but I guess you all know how he's like that in the movies if you know what I'm mean.**

 **Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone another chapter is up! You just read that Diego and Shira had left the herd, and then Zari and Ravi decided to leave too leaving Manny with guilt inside his heart. What will happen next?**

 **Also give another thanks to White Hunter with another brilliant idea! If you want to know what comes next, I guess the only way to find out is to read it! Enjoy!**

* * *

The moon was finally out and the scene appears by the lake. Just then Zari and Ravi came running out of the forest and stopped to rest.

"That should do it for now" Zari panted for exhaustion

"Hey Zari, you didn't really mean what you said to dad, did you?" Ravi asked her

"What no…" Zari assured her before Ravi gave her a look. Zari looked away before speaking out again. "…okay maybe but that doesn't really matter"

"Well I think you hurt dad's feelings" Ravi pointed out

"No, I just said those things so that he would shut his big fat mouth" Zari affirmed him

Ravi soon accepted that she was only trying to talk some sense into him before he turned over his shoulder into the woods before he turned back to his sister.

"You think we should be worried? If dad finds out we're out here, he'll ground us" Ravi pointed out

"Ah, let him come" Zari threw her hand at him. "I'm not afraid of that fathead"

"Wow you two really get along as brother and sister…" said a voice behind them

The two turned around to discover Lekin walking up towards them with a pleasant smile on his face. Zari stood up and flipped her hair back as she watched Lekin come up to her. When he was close he stopped and dropped his bag on the ground.

"You're here" said Zari sheepishly

"Like I promised" Lekin told her

"I'm still not surprised by this" Zari doubted

"But I came like you said, and here I am. The least you could do is give me a hug" Lekin spreads his arms out

Zari frowns and raises a spear under his neck. Lekin nervously laughs and lowers his arms.

"I'll hug you when I believe you. Sit down" Zari ordered him

The two sat next to each other on a really big stone before Ravi joined them. Lekin notices the boy and greets him.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Lekin greeted Ravi by giving him a knuckle punch

"Nothing, who are you?" Ravi asked kindly

"Oh you probably don't remember me but I was there when the Scorch…" Lekin was suddenly stopped by Zari who covered his mouth with an apple.

"You can explain all of that…to me. Now start talking" Zari ordered him as soon as Lekin took a big bite out of the apple. "How'd you get here and why didn't you show yourself to me after all this time?"

Lekin sighed before he stood off the rock. "Look all I know is that we ran into the Scorch when things began to fall apart and we were forced to take obstacles. I'm c'mon now you know the story"

Zari shook her head. "Only half when you were part of it"

Lekin sat back down next to her "You see after I was separated from you, that sinkhole lead me to the other side of the beach. There I found a boat rested on the sandbar and I decided to get out while I still could"

"So you abandoned us?" Ravi asked

"No…" Lekin confirmed him before Zari crossed her arms at him before he spoke again. "…okay yes maybe, but what was I supposed to do? I had no other choice"

Zari sighed with frustration and turned away. Lekin gently rested his hand on her cheek and turned her head to him. The two teens looked into each other's eyes.

"Zari, please believe me" Lekin begged. "I had no idea that you and your brother were here. I spent time looking for you and the rest but the only thing I had on my mind was discovering the wonders of the island. I was searching for you…that I promised too. And I never stopped"

Zari turned away for a moment and began to think. Lekin's words finally made sense when she finally put them all into place. She knew now that Lekin not only survived the Scorch but that he also did repulse their homeland. But in the end she finally realized that he never actually stopped looking for her until now. She turned over to Ravi who was smiling with innocent eyes before she sighed and turned back over to Lekin.

"Okay…" said Zari. "You caught my trust again"

Lekin smiled and reached over to grasp her hand before Zari slightly moved it away from him. "But that doesn't mean I forgive you"

"What why? What else did I do that was wrong?" Lekin asked

"It's just that…" Zari stopped as her heart bean to pound. "…I thought you were dead"

Lekin glanced confusingly before he asked. "What?"

"After you left, our friends started going off one by one. Not to mention some of us turned against each other which caused an outbreak between us all. Me, Ravi, Koal and Rein were the last to make it out before Makua killed them both…"

"Wait, wait, wait! Makua killed them both? Why?" Lekin asked

"None of that even matter's now" Zari told him. "They're all dead"

Lekin was surprised by the news yet he wasn't so shocked by the story she was telling him. "H-how is that even possible? I mean you're parents…"

"They're dead also" Zari pointed out

Lekin saw everything was now coming into place with him as he breathed hard and slapped his hand over his head. He turned to her and asked once more. "Are you telling me that…"

Zari nodded. "Yes. You…me…and Ravi may be the last of our kind to survive the terror"

"Well now I've heard everything" said Lekin feeling convinced

After they finished telling their stories Ravi jumped in and asked Lekin a question. "Hey Lekin if you've been really looking for us, what have you been doing all this time?"

"Well you know hunting, exploring…" Lekin began explaining to Ravi

While he was explaining, Zari could feel a little bit of vibration in the ground as it shook from under her seat. She looked around from side to side before she could hear somebody moving from the back of her. She turned around only to find the deep tall dark woods. But then she saw something moved that she was unable to recognize.

Zari tapped Lekin and Ravi on the shoulders. "Hey guys" she whispered

"What is it?" Ravi asked

"Shh!" Zari shushed her little brother. "Do you hear that?"

Suddenly the ground started vibrating again from underneath their feet. They felt like two incredibly large feet was making the land shake to its core again causing an eruption between them.

"I can certainly feel that, that's for sure" said Lekin looking at the ground

"But did you hear it?" Zari asked him

"Hear what?" Lekin asked

(THUD)

(STOMP)

Two incredibly large sounds came from the forest making the ground shake again making Zari, Ravi, and Lekin alert of the situation.

"That!" Zari pointed out

Ravi soon felt wind coming down over his head expectantly. He looked both ways before he slowly turned around before his eyes widened with fear. He gasped.

"Zari? Lekin?" Ravi whispered

But as he tried to cope with them, he could hear Zari and Lekin arguing over each other of what they heard of what they think of it.

"What's the matter still can't trust me with my own instincts?" Zari asked feeling offended

"No I'm saying that your instincts might now be trusting you" Lekin confirmed her

"Why's that?" Zari asked

"Because instincts can't even understand trust" Lekin pointed to her

"Guys?" Ravi whispered

Zari and Lekin finally turned to Ravi. "What is it?"

Ravi gulped fearfully and pointed out. "Look!"

Zari and Ravi followed to where Ravi was pointing till they all froze. The scene shows a close-up to an incredibly large red eye that was glowing bright in the dark as it blinked at them. Zari and Lekin were shockingly aware as the the three kept absolute quiet. Suddenly the ting started lifting up from the ground as it rose from above the forest. It revealed to a very large creature but was unseen in the dark; with very long harp claws; two large glowing red eyes; and very sharp teeth.

It studied the three closely waiting for one of them to make the first move but they didn't move a muscle.

"Nobody…move" Zari ordered whisperingly

Lekin and Ravi said nothing as they stayed in mute for the time being but as for Zari she knew this was an emergency. So she slowly reached to the back of her back and carefully grabbed an arrow which made the creature growl quietly.

(GROWLING)

"What are you doing?" Lekin asked whisperingly

"Getting ready" Zari whisperingly told him

"For what?" Lekin asked whisperingly

"You'll know it" Zari assured him whisperingly

Ravi studied the creature for a moment when he noticed some very unusual textures on the beast. The boy could see its skin was made out of scales and from the looks of its back it had sharp pointy edges that went all the way down to its tail.

"Maybe it's friendly?" Ravi wondered

Just before that was said the creature made a loud ferocious roar blowing at their faces making the three scream into the distance.

(ROARING)

(SCREAMING)

* * *

The screaming was so loud it echoed all over the island making every animal jump from their slumbers. It even awoken Diego and Shira were on the upper side of the mountain next to the herd. Just as that, Manny and Ellie cave barging out of the cave.

"What was that?" Manny asked in a panic tone. "Ellie did you hear that?"

"I heard it Manny whatever it is it must be miles away" Ellie replied

"You don't think Zari and Ravi are in trouble do you?" Manny asked worrying about the kids

"I don't know Manny but wherever they are I'm sure they're okay" Ellie assured him before Manny stopped her

"Maybe I should go look for them" Manny suggested before Ellie pushed him out of the way

"Oh no, no so fast big daddy" said Ellie. "You're not going anywhere"

"Why not?" Manny whiningly

"You've gotten them into enough trouble for one day. I'll do it" Ellie told him before she started trailing off to go find them

"But Ellie" Manny tried to stop her. "It's the middle of the night. This could be dangerous"

Ellie waved her trunk to Manny in the back and said. "Talk to the trunk"

Manny sighed with frustration. He knew if he go alone he would just cause more mischief between him and Zari would cause a conflict and the fighting we start all over again. He also knew that Ellie is brave and stubborn enough to handle so he was better off letting her do all the finding while he gets some sleep. Manny turned back around and walked back into the cave to go back to sleep.

* * *

When the scene changes, it starts up a sequence as Zari, Ravi, and Lekin huddle against a rock formative barrier as the creature growls down showing its red eyes. The three breathed hardly before the creature opened its mouth ready to eat them.

(GROWLING)

(ROARING)

Zari, Ravi, and Lekin knew what was happening and they closed their eyes and screamed in fear.

"AGH" screamed Zari, Ravi, and Lekin

Just as the creature was about to make the first bite, it ended up biting the tips of the large rocks preventing it from eating the three to pieces. As it continued trying to chomp them, the three could see the insides of its mouth showing a slimy texture of spit and saliva as it came pouring down on them.

(GROWLING)

(ROARING)

"Man that's a lot of teeth!" Lekin shrieked

(GROWLING)

(ROARING)

"Zari, what do we do?" Ravi shrieked

Zari quickly had to think fast till she noticed an opening that they could easily squeeze out of.

"C'mon! Squirm!" Zari ordered

Zari squeezed out of the rock tunnel as she helped Ravi get out and then Lekin. Zaria and Lekin soon grabbed their stuff as they quickly started to make their getaway.

(GROWLING)

(ROARING)

"Go, go, run, run!" Zari shouted

"Whoa…" Lekin screamed

"AGH" Ravi screamed

(GROWLING)

(ROARING)

* * *

The creature raised its head up and noticed the kids had escaped and he roared ferociously into the night. It then started to chase after them as it followed them into the woods. Ellie came around as she was calling out for Zari and Ravi's names.

"Zari!" Ellie called

"Ravi!"

Ellie called their names a few times as she looked around all over the woods to see if she could find them anywhere.

"I wonder where those two are at this time of the night?" Ellie asked to herself as she kept scurrying around. "Maybe they'll come home in the morning"

Ellie thought before she decided to turn around and walk back to the cave to get a good night's rest with the others. But what she didn't know was that she was walking upon an incredibly large dinosaur footprint.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zari, Ravi, and Lekin were still running from the creature that was already on their trail. They kept pacing till they finally made it out of the woods and out into the open field.

"Ravi go!" Zari shouted

"I'm going!" Ravi shouted

"Run faster Ravi, faster!" Lekin shouted

"I'm running!" Ravi shouted

As they were running the creature suddenly popped out of the forest as it started to catch up to them. The three looked back till they gasped with fear and continued on pacing through the open field.

"Oh man!" Ravi cried

Zari raised one of her bows at and began shouting at the creature making it cry every single time but only making it angrier.

"That's not going to work!" Lekin shouted to her

"Oh well do you have a better plan!" Zari shouted back to him

"This, this is a better plan!" Lekin shouted back to her

"Well I couldn't agree more with you!" Zari shouted to him

As the three continued pacing they quickly halted near the edge an incredibly large cavern that was revealed to be a deep opened black hole within the ground as showed it was a long way down from inside.

"What do we do?" Ravi asked frantically

Zari, Ravi, and Lekin turned around as they saw the creature coming closer to them. There was no place to go. They were trapped. But that didn't stop Zari till she know this would have to be the stupidest thing she'd ever thought of.

"Guys we're going to have to jump" Zari told them

"What? Are you crazy there's no way we're doing that!" Lekin frantically affirmed her

"It's either our lives…or our skins!" Zari pointed out. "C'mon!"

"No, no, no, no, no I can't! I can't do it!" Ravi cried

"You have to!" Zari told him. "Are you ready?"

"1…" Zari counted

"…2…"

"…3"

Zari, Ravi, and Lekin leaped off their feet and went falling straight down the hole before the creature almost managed to take a bite out of them.

(GROWLING)

(ROARING)

"AGH" Zari, Ravi, and Lekin screamed

The three fell inside the deep dark hole before they disappeared out of sight letting their screams echo through the night leaving the whole island shivering in fear.

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is finished! P.S. sorry this was posted so late I was trying to get it as done as possible.**

 **Anyway, please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone another chapter is up again! P.S. tomorrow I'm going off to a vocalization school for a whole week till Friday 7/17 when I come back so I won't be typing for a while because I'm not even allowed to bring my laptop with me. But not to worry I will be back soon with more chapters I promise!**

 **Anyway the next chapter is up and I give another big thanks to White Hunter with the chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Once Ellie exited the forest she made out into the open fields as she walked straight towards the cave where she saw Manny waiting by the entrance. As Manny saw her he started walking towards her.

"Did you find them?" Manny asked

Ellie shook her head. Manny then started freaking out again as he started walking side to side thinking and babbling what kinds of trouble the two may be into right now. Ellie rolled her eyes and grabbed Manny's trunk and pulled him close to her.

"Don't worry Manny" Ellie reassured him. "They'll be back home before morning"

"But Ellie…" Manny attempted to talk back

"Manny" Ellie pulled her husband's trunk down so he could get his attention. "Trust me…for once in your life"

Manny took a moment to think. He never did take the time to trust anyone in his life in situations only if it was for emergencies. And this was an emergency. But he knew he needed someone he could trust over to make sure that his kids were alright. So taking in some thought, Manny breathed in and sighed.

"Okay I trust you" Manny told her

Ellie smiled and then she and Manny embraced a hug while wrapping each other's trunks together. Once they let go Ellie placed her trunk on Manny's face and began petting his cheek.

"By morning time they'll be back in their bed before you can even know it" Ellie reassured him again. "Now c'mon, we better get some sleep"

Ellie and Manny soon started walking back into the cave before it shows the full moon out in place.

* * *

The scene changes when morning finally came, but as the scene changes to inside the cave it shows a worried Manny now pacing back and forth while the other herd members watched as Manny started overreacting again.

"Manny, hey, hey, hey, hey, Manny what's the matter?" Sid asked why his friend was paranoid

"I tell you why! When I woke up this morning Zari and Ravi weren't in their beds and now I'm worried something bad has happened to them!" Manny said frantically

Sid laughed and threw his paw. "Oh c'mon I'm sure it's not that bad"

Manny brought his face up to Sid and shouted. "It is that bad!"

Manny's voice was so loud that it made Sid's fur stick back and not to mention his eyes cross along with his tongue sticking out.

"I'll tell you what also is bad…your breath" Sid cringed before he fell back unconsciousness

Manny continued walking back and forth as Crash and Eddie giggled in conference before turning to Duke, Thorn, and Chaos.

"Hey you!" Crash yelled

"Yeah why didn't you watch the kids?" Eddie asked demandingly

The hawk brothers didn't know what to say before Duke turned and started an argument with them both.

"Why didn't you watch the kids!" yelled Duke before he slapped Thorn

(SLAP)

Thorn then turns to Chaos yells before he slaps him. "Why didn't you watch the kids!"

(SLAP)

"Oh! HMPH" cried Chaos and turns around to slap the next person only to find no one was there. But just as Sid got back up Chaos tapped him on the shoulder and the sloth turned around.

"Why didn't you watch the kids!" yelled Chaos and he slapped Sid

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Sid with pain

"YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK" Chaos laughed hysterically before Duke frowned and bopped him in the stomach.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos before he waved his wing back and forth at him and Thorn. Crash and Eddie soon started laughing seeing how the hawk brothers always manage to start so stupidly along with Sid.

As Manny continued to pace, Ellie came forward and stopped him. Before Manny could start anything, Ellie slapped him in the face so he'd knock it off.

(SLAP)

"OW" cried Manny which caused him to stop panicking

"OOH" cooed Peaches and Louis seeing how her mother took action over him.

"What you do that for?" Manny asked demandingly

"You know what that was for!" Ellie pointed out to him. "You there must be a good explanation for this so why don't we go look for them. ALL of us"

"Yeah, yeah you're right" Manny agreed with his wife before he walked up to the others as they formed a line.

"Alright listen up we need precision timing from everyone to find Zari and Ravi" Manny instructed. "Sid and Granny you got your end covered, right?"

Sid saluted to Manny. "Yes sir, totally focused, sir!"

"Not me!" Granny yelled. "My end's uncovered from the bottom of my seat"

Manny raised a brow and walked away from the two and walked over to Duke, Thorn, and Chaos. "Okay then…birds how about you?"

Thorn saluted Manny but caused his elbow wing to hit Duke in the face.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Duke

Duke then raised his elbow wing up and it hit Chaos in the face as well.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos before he waved his elbow wing up and down only to find no one was standing next to him. He slapped his face and turned to Duke. "I'm a victim of circumstance!"

Manny exchanged the same awkward look. "I'm also going to take that as a yes. Search high and low and don't stop till you bring me back a report. Got it?"

"Dibs on high!" Thorn shouted out

"I double!" Chaos butted in

"I re-double!" Duke butted in before he double-slapped them both in the face

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn and Chaos

"Hey no fair we always get stuck with low!" Sid whined

"Yeah why do you have to take high?" Crash whined

"We can't even get up to high" Eddie whined

"Well you guys now we have the wings and you have the…" Duke attempted to argue before Manny shouted out.

"JUST GO!" Manny yelled agitatedly

Everyone soon scrambled to their feet as they started making out of the cave. Sid, Crash, Eddie, Peaches and Louis took the forest and the fields while Duke, Thorn, and Chaos took the skies to see if they could find them from above.

* * *

From above to where the cave could be seen, Diego watched from above a cliff seeing the rest of the herd members go on a search party. He began to get worried that something bad has happened after the left the herd and after they heard roaring and screaming throughout the night. The orange saber shook his head beginning to feel that it had been something bad to do with Zari and Ravi.

As he was scouting, Shira walked over to stand next to him. "What's the matter Diego, you okay?" she asked

Diego shook his head. "No. When I heard the screaming last night I couldn't sleep. My senses kept telling me that something's happened"

Shira looked down as she and him watched the other herd member's loo around before they disappeared into the forest. Then they saw Manny and Ellie walking together as they came to join the party.

"Do you think it has something to do with Zari and Ravi?" Shira asked him

Diego turned to her. "I don't know. But I'm going to find out"

Diego gave her a kiss on the lips before he told her to 'stay here' and began trailing off. But Shira stopped him for a second.

"Hold on there tiger. I'm coming too!" Shira told him

"WHAT? No way, you can't go around while you're…" Diego tried to convince her to stay but Shira didn't listen as she walked over and grabbed him by the tooth and pulled him to her face.

"Just because I'm heavy doesn't mean I'm out of shape! They're my kids too and I want to help" Shira affirmed him before she started trailing off ahead. "C'mon!"

Diego sighed with frustration and slapped his paw over his head. "Women just never listen to a guy" he mumbled

"What?" Shira called from the distance making Diego freeze

"Nothing, nothing" Diego assured her

"I have ears you know softie, and they're good in shape too at listening!" Shira called back to him.

Diego shook his head in disbelief before he started trailing off to catch up with Shira. The saber couple started trailing off down the hill secretively keeping out of sight so that Manny couldn't catch them following their trail.

* * *

Meanwhile, the scene changes as a dark fade up shows Zari, Ravi, and Lekin unconscious on the ground. Very soon Zari woke up and she glanced around seeing everything was very quiet. Then she looked straight up where she saw the hole from above to where they had fallen into. She then started looking around till she found a branch and picked up two stones and started sparking till she made fire.

When that was settled the light blazed over and showed Lekin and Ravi who were still unconscious. She walked over and started shaking them before the two awoken and they groaned with pain.

Lekin stood up and shook the dirt out of his hair before he looked up. "WOW…what a hole!"

Zari helped her brother back up and dusted his hair and clothes off before the boy spoked.

"What happened?" Ravi groaned

"That's what I want to know?" Zari soon asked him the same question

She then noticed Lekin still gazing up at the hole and she walked up to him and looked straight up along with the fire to see how low they were from here.

"You think it would find us down here?" Zari asked him

Lekin scoffed and shook his head. "Nah, with that size of a hole I bet his whole eye wouldn't fit down here"

Ravi soon looked around seeing if he could find anyone that was in here. But all he could see was only darkness and echoing sounds from inside the cavern. Just as he turned back he heard some low roaring noises echoing from the distance. The boy turned back and listened very carefully before Zari and Lekin walked up to him.

Ravi turned to the two and pointed out. "Did you guys hear that?"

The three took a moment to look around as they blazed the fire back and forth to see if they could find wherever the sound was coming from. Just then Ravi noticed a light shining at the end of a tunnel just straight ahead.

"Look!" Ravi pointed out before he started running to it

"Ravi, wait…" Zari tried to stop him before it was too late

"C'mon let's go" Lekin suggested as he started following Ravi towards the light.

Zari sighed before she started following the two towards the light. But suddenly unaware to them a long tail showed with spikey features and a circle-shaped ball at the end of the tail with also sharp spikes on it.

As Ravi got to the light just in time he gazed with an open mouth and wide eyes. The boy gazed over to Zari and Lekin.

"Guys…you gotta come see this!" Ravi said amusingly

As Zari and Lekin managed to catch up the three entered towards the light as their eyes filled up with wonder and amazement as when they couldn't believe what they saw. The scene changed as the light fades away showing a mass jungle filled with very large spectacular creatures that they've never seen before. Some were big, some were small, and some could fly too. The two slowly walked out of the cavern as they looked around with their jaws opened and their eyes filled with astonishment.

"Whoa" Ravi managed to say

"But I thought…I mean I never thought…I never knew…but I thought they were extinct" said Zari as she kept her eyes on everything

"That's what I thought" said Lekin as he looked around with astonishment

"Where are we?" Ravi asked

"Ladies and gentlemen…" Lekin spoke out. "…welcome to the Dinosaur world"

* * *

 **Well another chapter is done! As I said I'll be off from typing for a week, but I'll be back again before you even know it, I promise!**

 **Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone I'm finally back! Like I promised I had a full week at that vocalization school and now I'm finally home and back on track with the story. I'll tell you it was torture and I was homesick the entire way so I can tell you all now it's great to be back and I'm ready to start typing again. Plus, I just moved into my new house with my now bigger family and I'm so happy about it!**

 **Anyway we're back from where we left off when Zari, Ravi, and Lekin discover the dinosaur world. So just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S. give another thanks to White Hunter for making this chapter possible.**

* * *

Pterodactyls flew through the skies while looking upon long neck brachiosaurs' rise up as they eat the leaves off of trees. They could see nearly thousands of those fantastical creatures from as far from where they're standing. Large structures of high mountains and canyons were also showed amazing rock features as they were all spread across the entire land of the dinosaur world making it look even more beautiful.

Zari and Lekin kept their gaze on the land while Ravi twirled in circles gazing upon everything that amazed his curiosity.

Ravi laughed. "This…is…awesome! Guys are you seeing this?"

The three slowly started walking closer to the ledge as they kept their gaze before they stopped. Zari turned to Lekin as he kept his gaze at the underground world.

"A whole other world…" said Zari with shock. "…right under our feet? How is this possible?"

"Well are you dreaming?" Lekin asked with shock. "Cause I think I' am, are you?"

"Well my eyes aren't closed that's for sure" Zari affirmed him

Ravi walked up and held his sister's hand and tugged her arm. "I didn't know dinosaurs were real? I thought they were a myth?"

"Well they ain't extinct that's for sure" Lekin reassured the boy

"But how…how are they here? I mean underground? Alive?" Zari asked him

"I would ask you the same question" Lekin bounced back at her

"I don't know about you guys but this place is amazing! There's nothing that can ruin this moment!" said Ravi joyously

As the three kept their astonishment faces gazed upon the underground land, an unknown clubbed tail swooped by causing a slight breeze. Ravi felt it and he made an 'hmm' sound. Then suddenly the clubbed tail slammed down causing a commotion making the three jump back in panic. The three turned around to discover one of the fascinating creatures. It was big and it had spikes all over its head and body like a shell; and the end of its tail was shaped like a ball with spikes all over it. It revealed to be called an Ankylosaurs. It glared down at the humans and the three stepped back studying its shocking features. The Ankylosaurs made a loud ferocious roar causing the three to back away in shock.

(BAM)

(ROARING)

"What the…" said Lekin fearfully

"What is that?" Ravi asked fearfully

"I don't know but RUN!" Zari shouted commanding the two

Zari, Ravi, and Lekin quickly made a dash for it before the Ankylosaurs clobbered his tail right at them, but missed and slammed right in the ground. He soon let out another ferocious roar into the air.

(BAM)

(ROARING)

The three were on the move again on a hot pursuit as they started pacing through the tall woods. Ravi looked back when he saw the Ankylosaurs catching up to them. The boy's face quivered with fear and he faced back continuing to run.

"It's coming!" Ravi cried out

"Well thanks for bringing that out!" Lekin cried as he paced next to Zari

"I'm just pointing it out!" Ravi shouted back

"Well I can see that and its points show exactly my point!" Lekin shouted back gesturing to the spikes on its back and tail.

"This is not the time you two, we need to get away from here as possible!" Zari shouted out to both of them

"You're telling me!" Ravi cried out

"Well where do we go?" Lekin asked in panic

Soon as they made clear out of the woods, Zari came to a full stop along with Lekin and Ravi as the three came across a cliff. They looked down and noticed it was at least 30 ft. above ground.

"Dead end" Zari pointed out seeing they were trapped

(ROARING)

The three quickly turned around and saw the growling Ankylosaurs walking right towards them. Lekin noticed a long stick shaped like a spear and he quickly grabbed it up and began to face against the giant creature.

"C'mon, c'mon, you want a piece of me!" Lekin roared at the Ankylosaurs

(ROARING)

As the Ankylosaurs tried to take a bite, Lekin ducked each and every one of his moves before he jammed his spear into the creatures flesh making it roar with pain.

(ROARING PAINFULLY)

Lekin turned his head over and saw Ravi who was very impressed except for Zari who crossed her arms at him before raising a brow.

"Still see you still haven't lost you're touch" Zari commenting at his life-long training

Lekin smirked and flipped his hair to the side. "It all comes from the grip sweetheart. Always comes from the grip"

But suddenly the Ankylosaurs swung its tail and slammed under Lekin's legs casing him to fall back on the ground.

(BAM)

"AAH…" Lekin screamed

(THUD)

"OW" cried Lekin feeling pain on his back

Lekin looked back up before the Ankylosaurs angrily roared and pounced out at him. Lekin hurriedly grabbed his spear and he held it out towards the middle and the creature chomped on the spear preventing it from eating him. As Lekin struggles to get it off of him, Zari grabbed her spear and her arrow and aimed right at the monster's head before shooting. Suddenly, the arrow flew straight forward and slammed right into the creature's forehead causing it to roar in pain.

(ROARING PAINFULLY)

Lekin then kicked the Ankylosaurs in the face causing it to fall back and Zari rushed over to help him up.

(KICK)

(ROARING)

(THUD)

"Nice save" Lekin thanked her

"It's the least I can do for someone who's a friend of mine" Zari told him happily

Growling noises were heard as the Ankylosaurs came around again, now agitated and mad, as he was ready to make the next move. Zari looked from above as she saw a boulder hanging from above the beast. So getting an idea she grabbed her arrow and aimed at the tip of the stone before shooting and the boulder came tumbling right on top crushing it from escaping.

(BAM)

(CRASH)

(ROARING)

"Alright Zari" Ravi cheered

Lekin surprisingly saw how impressive Zari was taking out that Ankylosaurs and he clapped his hands. "Well done princess, where'd you learn how to do that?"

"Well it's very obvious" Zari reassured him sarcastically

He and Zari smiled before Ravi noticed the Ankylosaurs hadn't had enough yet as it tried scrambling out of the boulder.

"Umm guys we need an escape plan here" Ravi pointed out

Zari turned over her shoulder and she noticed a tall tree hanging over the ledge of the cliff with a long vine with it. At this rate, it showed that they could elude the beast by sliding across the cliff. She then hurriedly rushed forward and grabbed the vine and looked down before she measured how far it was for her and her friends to get down.

Zari whistled. "Climb on!"

"What?" asked Lekin with shock. "Are you nuts we're not doing that!"

"It's either our lives…or our fates" Zari pointed back at the monster

Lekin suddenly turned back when suddenly the Ankylosaurs shook the boulder off of him and he growled ferociously at them. Ravi's eyes widened with shock as he rushed over to his sister and grabbed the vine.

"Small boy wants to live, small boy wants to live!" Ravi panicked before sliding down the vine

Ravi was soon set safely on the tree branch that hung below the cliff. Zari sighed with relief before she called Lekin to hurry.

"C'mon movie it!" Zari shouted out

Lekin soon made a dash for it with the Ankylosaurs running right behind him as he took a large bite but missed as he and Zari started sliding down the vine. It took a matter of seconds before they both safely set each other on the branch along with Ravi. The three then looked up as the Ankylosaurs glared down before roaring at them one last time.

(ROARING)

Ravi soon had enough of this and he gently pushed his sister and Lekin out of the way and he roared back at the monster

(ROARING)

The Ankylosaurs soon retreated leaving them be as he disappeared from above the cliff. Zari, Ravi, and Lekin sighed with relief as they dusted each other off.

"Wow that was close" said Ravi feeling relieved from the monster

"Yeah" said Lekin agreeing with the boy. "So now what?"

Zari flipped her hair back and took a deep breath. "I don't know. But I do know now is that there's no hope of going back there again. We'll have to find another way back"

"Out of someplace like this!" Lekin pointed out referring to the dinosaur world. "It's huge!"

"That doesn't really matter" Zari affirmed him. "If we want to get home we're going to have to find it one way or another. But no matter what happens we have to stay together"

"I'm with you" said Ravi with agreement as he grasped his sister's arm tightly

"Yeah since when did who made you the leader" said Lekin sarcastically. "You probably wouldn't last a second leading us in these woods"

Zari frowned before she signaled her brother a smirk. Ravi winked and Zari turned to Lekin still frowning at him.

"Alright Mr. Adventure you lead the way" Zari ordered him

Lekin blinked surprisingly seeing how Zari was giving him that look. "But listen, I…"

"Go on!" Zari yelled at his face

Lekin frowned and laced his fists on his hips. "I'll go when I'm ready.

Zari's eyes lowered with boredom and agony. "Are you ready?"

Lekin smiled and nodded. "Follow me"

Lekin started making his way down the tree as Zari gazed to Ravi and she shook her head as Ravi played along with her before they started climbing down the tree. Once they were safely on the ground the three started making their way into the deep dark jungle of the underground dinosaur world.

* * *

Meanwhile back up on the surface, a Shovelmouth named Kyle, a Aardvark named Ryan, and a Horned Beaver named Lee, were sitting on a log wiping tears from their eyes as they were sitting down crying for some reason. When the herd came around the corner they noticed the three and decided to walk towards them.

(SOBBING)

(SOBBING)

(SOBBING)

Ellie patted Kyle on the back. "What's wrong sweetheart is everything okay?"

Kyle shook his head. "No…(SNIFFLING)…it's just that…that…"

(SOBBING)

"Our parents didn't come back the other day…(SNIFFLING)…and now…" said Ryan as he sobbed

(SOBBING)

"We haven't got a clue where they are!" Lee screamed sobbingly

(SOBBING)

(SOBBING)

(SOBBING)

The three younger animals continued to sob even harder as Ellie, Peaches, and Sid comforted the three trying to calm them down.

Manny soon began to grown even more worried as he began pacing around in circles panicking as he mumbled out words.

"Oh great what are we going to do? They could be trapped, they could be lost, they could be eaten, or maybe gone through puberty already who knows what could happen to them" Manny mumbled in panic

The others watched with confusion as they turned to each other before raising their shoulders up. The possum brothers giggled as they whispered to each other.

"Wow, it's been like 30 whole minute since Manny's had this breakdown" Crash whispered

"And it's about to get even better" Eddie whispered back

The possum brother laughed before they both fell into fell into a hole. The scene changes showing a larger wider footprint in the ground getting the whole herd's attention.

Peaches stared down with confusion as she studied the footprint. "What the heck is that?"

"I never seen any footprints like this before" said Louis. "What do you think Mr. Manny sir?"

Manny and Ellie exchanged worried glances as they both knew what that footprint was from. Soon the hawk brothers walked over and studied it next. Chaos got down and pressed his beak on the dirt as he sniffed the ground like a bloodhound.

(SNIFFING)

"HMPH, HMPH, HMPH, HMPH, HMPH" exclaimed Chaos as he smelled something very different

"What is it chucklehead!" Duke asked demandingly

"What is it?" Thorn asked

"You two are ruining my wings" Chaos pointed out seeing how his brothers were crushing his wings.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos with pain when Duke pecked him on the head with his beak

"Get out of here, what's the matter with ya!" said Duke angrily

Sid noticed something odd about the footprints and he tugged Manny on the trunk. "Yeah Manny not to get you all pumped up, but you don't think…"

Ellie waited for an answer out of her husband but Manny was already to shocked to even say what might of took Zari and Ravi away but he didn't want to tell them now. He shook his head erasing all the bad thoughts and he turned to the others.

"I don't know Sid, but I do have a feeling that the kids are still alive" Manny told the others. "And right now we need to follow those tracks"

Manny turned to the hawk brothers and gave them an order. "Boys, I need you to trace the tracks from above and see how far it goes"

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos saluted but only to hit each other in the face with their elbow wings.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Duke, Thorn, and Chaos

The hawk brothers soon took the skies and the other began to follow them. As They started to follow Peaches sadly rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Ellie wrapped her trunk around her daughter head.

"Don't worry baby we'll find them" Ellie reassured her daughter

"We promise" Manny reassured her

Peaches glared at him. "Why would you promise anything? You're the one who drove them away you know"

Manny stopped feeling hurt by her daughter words as Ellie and Peaches continued to walk off with the others. Manny still felt kind of guilty for the things he said to Zari and now his own daughter won't even talk to him. He sighed sadly and continued traveling with the others.

* * *

After they were gone, Diego and Shira hopped out of the bushes and walked over to the larger footprints. Shira took the time to study them while Diego smelled the ground trying to pick up the scent. Soon then the orange saber's ears perked up and he sighed with relief.

"What is it? Shira asked. "Are they okay?"

"They're alive. They're safe" Diego happily reassured her

Shira sighed happily feeling relieved before Diego continued talking. "There's also that other human with them. That pretty boy or whatever his name is"

"Oh that great, really that it" said Shira before she turned back to the larger footprints. "But may I ask…what sort of creature could have made these tracks?"

Diego sniffed the ground again before his eyes widened. "I know that scent. Whatever that was chasing them is probably not good"

"What do you mean by that baby?" Shira asked

"I'll explain later" Diego reassured her. "But right now we have to find the kids and fast!"

"I'm way ahead of you babe!" said Shira agreeing with him

The two then started pacing off following where the tracks would lead them as they tried figuring out the mystery that was now before them.

* * *

 **Alright another chapter is finished! Please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone I'm back again! Sorry for the long wait again I had a lot of vacation time to spend on plus I couldn't have time to use my laptop for anything. But any who the next chapter is up so enjoy and also give another thanks to White Hunter again with another brilliant idea!**

* * *

After a few hours the gang kept on searching and searching following the footprints of their missing herd members hoping that they would find them soon. They wandered all through the valley as they tracked the footprints down till they came upon the open valley. The gang was exhausted for the moment but it wouldn't stop them from finding Zari and Ravi. As for Manny, he became sensed with paranoia as his thoughts kept saying that bad things were going to happen and he just couldn't stop thinking about it.

As the huge footprints along with the kids finally came to a stop, everyone's eyes widened when they discovered a large crevice cracked in the ground. They slowly took a peek forward and looked straight down and noticed it was very steep. Crash and Eddie even observed it as each of them dripped a drop of saliva from their mouths letting it drop till they could hear it crash on the way bottom.

Manny quickly observed Zari and Ravi's as they also stopped near the crevice and he worriedly glanced down. Ellie walked up by his side as he observed what he was seeing.

Manny glanced at Ellie. "You don't think…?"

"No Manny don't say that; they must have climbed down so that they could get away" Ellie reassured her husband

But Manny was already freaking out as his mind started to explode. "Oh great, what are we gonna do, they could be hurt or killed or even squashed; who knows they could be eaten by that whatever it's called or maybe worse even digested or pooped…" he exclaimed

Manny's pacing back and forth suddenly started to romp underneath the ground causing a crack in roots to awaken as it spreading down under, right under the herd.

"We gotta find them, we gotta find them, we gotta find them…" Manny panicked before Peaches stepped forward and stopped him

"Dad calm down you're overreacting" Peaches calmed him by wrapped her trunk around his

"I'm not overreacting sweetie, would I be overreacting, not me because that would be overreacting…" Manny panicked

(SLAP)

(SLAP)

(BOP)

"Snap out of it fathead, get a hold of yourself!" Duke stubbornly yelled out when he and his brothers slapped Manny out of his paranoia

Manny shook his head when suddenly he went back into normal stage and nodded to the hawk brothers. "Thanks"

"Are you alright daddy?" Peaches asked her father again

Manny took a deep breath before wrapped his trunk around his daughters and presses her head against his. "Yeah, I'm sorry sweetie it's just…"

"I know dad, I know, just have faith. We'll find them" Peaches told him before he hugged him back

"Your daughter is right Manny" Ellie calmed him. "Faith is always a good symbol"

Manny sighed deeply and hugged his wife and daughter back. As they finished from hugging Ellie walked over to the hawk brothers

"Fellas could you dive down and find trace of their tracks" Ellie ordered the hawk brothers

"Yes ma'am-(SLAP) Oh!" cried Duke, Thorn, and Chaos as they saluted but ended up slapping each other's wings in their faces.

Duke furiously turned to his idiotic brothers and double-slapped them in the face.

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn and Chaos

"What's the matter with you idiots? Didn't you hear the lady, we got a mission!" Duke stubbornly told his brothers

"Well what are we waiting for?" Thorn asked excitedly

"Yeah what are we waiting for?" Chaos asked feeling confused by the question

Duke frowned. "Nothing. C'mon!" he soon grabbed his brothers by the beaks and started dragging them to the crevice.

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…" cried Thorn and Chaos with pain

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos got ready on their marks before the three jumped up in the air and flew straight into the hole.

(THUD)

The others were confused by the sound and looked over to take a peak only to find the hawk brothers stuck in the crevice at the same time.

(THUDDING)

(SCRAMBLING)

(SQUABBLING)

"ARG, what's the matter with you!" Duke yelled

"Get off of me you dimwit!" Thorn yelled

"I'm trying!" Chaos yelled

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh!" they cried at the same time

"I'll moider you when I get out of here!" Duke yelled

"Not if I moider you first!" yelled Thorn

"Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo" exclaimed Chaos

The three continued to squabble and struggle before the earth under them started to erupt at a very quiet level. Then it slowly began rising up to the surface.

"C'mon you jingo's quit fooling around!" Manny told them to knock it off

"No, no just keep doing what you're doing!" Crash called down telling them not to stop

Eddie jerked out laughing and slapped his brother on the back. "This is even better than the time Sid got stuck in that geyser"

"Yeah but with 'three' it's even more hilarious!" Crash jerked out before he and Eddie started laughing hysterically

The possum's brothers laughed before Louis stepped forward to them. "Don't you guys think you're a little too old for playing tricks on the elderly?"

"Oh we're not making fun of old, Weiner…" Crash reassured him sarcastically

"…we're laughing because it never gets old" Eddie reassured him sarcastically

The possum brother jerked out laughing some more as Louis slapped his head over his forehead.

"Nobody ever listens to a mole hog" said Louis feeling down

(CRACKING)

(THUMBLING)

(THUDDING)

Suddenly the earth started shaking under making the herd shake and twist as the plate underneath them started to tumbling down into the crevice.

"AAH…" cried Sid as he held onto Granny

"Get off of me you smelly excuse for a skunk!" Granny babbled stubbornly

"What's happening?" Louis asked frighteningly

Manny quickly rushed over to his family. "Ellie, Peaches-whoa!"

(CRACKING)

(THUDDING)

"Manny!" cried Ellie

"Daddy!" cried Peaches with fear

"Ellie, Peaches stay where you are! Stay where you all are!" Manny called out to everyone

(CRACKING)

(THUDDING)

The plat broke loose and soon started sliding to the edge before falling into the crevice as everyone screamed in terror.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" everyone screamed as they all fell into crevice before their screamed died out in echoing

(CRASHING)

(CRUMBLING)

(THUDDING)

(CRACKING)

(CRASHING)

Dust wet spreading around as the scene reveals around the bottom of the crevice as the others jumped out of the dust and rocks before they all started calling out for their friends.

"Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash, Eddie!" Sid called

"Precious, Precious you-hoo, c'mon here sweetie" Granny started calling out for her pet whale instead of the others

"Ellie, Peaches!" Manny called

"Manny, Crash, Eddie!" Ellie called

"Daddy, Louis!" Peaches called

"Ellie, Weiner!" Eddie called out

"Where are you?" Crash called out

Everyone soon found each other as they climbed down the crumbled rocks as they stood together as a group.

"Is everyone okay?" Manny asked protectively

"Wait a minute where Duke, Thorn, and Chaos?" Peaches asked with concern

Just before she said that they heard low distance screaming coming from above. Manny rolled his eyes up before the hawk brothers slammed right on top of Manny with a harsh crash.

"NNNNNYYYYYAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH-(CRASHING)" the hawk brothers screamed

The hawk brothers scrambled as they rolled around after falling down from the crevice. Thorn poked his head out from the back of Manny's head and raised a wing out.

"Here we are" Thorn said dizzily before falling into dizziness

"What happened?" Chaos asked

Duke grabbed him by the feathers and yelled. "You would start an avalanche dummy!"

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos

(BONK)

"Oh!" cried Chaos

Granny sighed sternly before waddling over. Once she was close enough she raised her stick up and started whacking and smacking on Duke, Thorn, and Chaos's heads like frenzy.

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

"Shut up you jingo's I can't hear myself call Precious here, now clam up!" Granny sternly yelled before whacking them each once more

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Duke as he covered his head

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn as he covered his head

Just before Granny bopped Chaos, Chaos ducked and stood back up with a smile.

"Ya missed me, YUK, YUK, YUK…" Chaos laughed before Granny poked him in the eyes

(POKE)

"Oh!" cried Chaos as he covered his eyes

"Respect your elders, now shut up!" Granny yelled once more before waddling back to Sid

The hawk brothers stopped before Manny stood back up causing the three to fall right off of him and on to the solid ground. He looked up into the crevice and say how far it was from down here and there wasn't any other way to get back up there.

"Okay…looks like we're not getting back up there" Manny told the others

"But how will we get home daddy?" Peaches asked her father

"We'll find a way baby, somehow" Ellie reassured her daughter as she held her close

"Hey everyone" Louis called out. "C'mon over, hurry!"

Everyone soon rushed over to where Louis was pointing and he pointed out a path that leads straight back up all the way to the surface.

"That path could lead us the way home, don't you think?" Louis suggested about taking the path tunnel

"Yeah Louis, but the problem with that is that it wouldn't be able to hold me, mom, and dad" Peaches pointed out that it wouldn't hold their weight

"Really?" Sid asked. "Because I thought mine was bigger from last winter" he asked referring to his belly even though he had no idea what the others were talking about

"Oh great even Weiner's smart idea didn't work" said Eddie feeling frustrated

"How are we going to get back up there now?" Crash asked

"We'll discuss that later when we find Zari and Ravi" Ellie reassured her brothers before Manny walked up beside her

"She's right let's not waste time, let's go everybody" Manny ordered

* * *

Everyone started following Manny's order as the herd continued moving forward. Just as they left, the camera moves up above ground showing Diego and Shira carefully climbing down the crevice. Diego made sure his wife was with him at all times so that she wouldn't fall over.

"Man, they've really got a thing for making this even tougher" said Diego as he climbed down

"I'd figure it too ages for us to get this far" Shira blurted out. "You think Zari and Ravi made it safely.

Diego turned over and nodded. "I'm sure they did"

Diego faced back as he watched his friends shadows disappear out of sight. Soon the orange saber's eyes glowed.

"Alright Manny…lead us the way" Diego said to himself.

* * *

The scene then changes back to the dinosaur world as the temperature started to get even hotter by the minute. It was just then when Zari, Ravi, and Lekin came through the bushes feeling hot and sweaty. The kids couldn't take much of this heat and decided to take a break for a while as they took off their winter coats and threw them away.

"Okay it pains me to say this but, I think higher up is better than lower down here" Lekin pointed out

"I can agree with you on that, that's for sure" said Zari agreeing with him

"Seriously how much hotter can it get" Lekin asked feeling irritated from the high temperatures

"You tell me? You're the 'leader' Mr. Adventure Guy" Zari affirmed him

Lekin chuckled and flipped his hair to the side giving her a smirk. "Are you insulting me?"

Zari gave him a blank look before crossing her arms. "Yes" she answered

"I don't buy it" said Lekin feeling unsatisfied

"Oh yeah…" said Zari before she roughly punched Lekin in stomach

(PUNCH)

"OW" cried Lekin as he grabbed onto his stomach and fell to his knees

"How about now" Zari asked smirking down at him

Lekin painfully raised his head up. "Checkmate" he said before falling on the ground

(THUDDING)

Zari dusted her hands before Ravi tugged her on the shoulder. "Zari I wanna go home, I don't like it down here"

Zari knelt down to her brother. "Yes I know me too and we're trying to figure that out. But don't worry we'll be back home before you know it"

"But what if we'll never…" Ravi asked before Zari placed her finger on his lips

"Hey, there's no such thing as 'never'. Never is always not the best choice okay; we'll find a way out of here I promise" Zari reassured him

"You promise?" Ravi asked

The two siblings placed their hands on each of their chests meaning this was they're way of saying 'promise' to each other.

"I promise" Zari promised him

That made Ravi feel much better before Zari stood back up and turned back to Lekin, who just recovered.

"Alright curly-lox what's the plan?" Lekin still feeling pain in his gut

"Okay first of we need to figure a way to get back up there and second we need to find someone to do it…"

(GASPING)

Zari gasped as she, Ravi, and Lekin looked over and discovered thousands of dinosaurs surrounding the three. They showed very unpleasant looks as glared down at the three. Ravi stayed close to his sister while Zari and Lekin lay back-to-back against each other.

(GROWLING)

(HISSING)

"Whoa…" said Ravi feeling fascinated

"They don't look happy" Zari whispered

"Hey Zari" Lekin whispered to her. "I'm starting to feel like when you're a mouse…it feels like coming face-to-face with a mammoth was the worse possibility of all, don't you think?"

Zari frowned feeling offended and she bopped Lekin in the back of the head with her fist.

(BOP)

"OW" cried Lekin feeling pain

The dinosaurs continued growling before suddenly a deranged weasel popped out of the ground and into the air.

(WHOOPING)

The weasel revealed to have brownish-red fur, blue eyes, and a leaf-shaped eye patch around his right eye. He was also carrying a tooth-shaped knife. Zari, Ravi, and Lekin were taken by surprise before the deranged weasel threw atomic stink berries at each of the dinosaurs.

The weasel took out one last berry before he called out. "Take cover!"

He threw the berry on the ground causing a smoke bomb to spread around the area. As it cleared up the dinosaurs discovered the kids and the deranged weasel has disappeared believing that they've escaped.

* * *

As the next scene changes, it shows Zari, Ravi, and Lekin pacing through the jungle till they stopped near a river as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I think we're safe here" Zari reassured the boys

"Yeah I didn't think they'd be angry to see us" Lekin blurted out

"What'd you expect a warming welcome from hundred prehistoric reptiles who were supposed to be extinct" Zari affirmed him

Lekin shook his head. "No didn't think so"

"Hey who was that weird-looking ferret anyway?" Ravi asked wondering what happened to the one-eyed weasel

"Yeah where is he anyway?" Lekin asked wondering where he was

"Well take a look around you little bipeds!" called out the deranged weasel as he popped out from behind Zari's head

The trio jumped up in surprise before the deranged weasel started inspecting Zari all over her body. The weasel sniffed from high to low before poking his head out Zari's curly hair from one side of her shoulder to the next. He then scurried off of her and jumped onto Ravi's shoulders and started inspecting all around him.

"Young, soft, curious…" said the weasel before he opened the boy's jaw and inspected inside his mouth. "…healthy and full of adventure I see"

The weasel hopped off and started inspecting Lekin as he pulled against the older boy's lips open inspecting his teeth as he stretched his lips out. Lekin didn't like this at all as he felt very uncomfortable.

"Buck!" The weasel shouted

"What?" Lekin asked confusingly

"The names Buck" Buck introduced himself. "Short for Buckminster; Long for buh"

Buck then hopped off of Lekin and landed safely on the ground and rested his knife over his shoulder. "What's a good couple of kids like you doing out here all alone?"

"Umm…well…you see it's like this, me and my brother ran away from home and while me and this moron were arguing about stuff, this thing comes out of nowhere and chases us down here. Now all we're trying to do is find our way back home" Zari explained their situation

"Well that's bad to hear love" said Buck feeling sorry for her. "Anything I could do to help you all out?"

"Actually there is…" said Zari before Lekin interrupted her

"Zari please I think we'll be fine going on our own; so thanks for the offer of slight-hand to madness but we're good anyway, see ya!" said Lekin refusing to have Buck help them

But Buck soon jumped into their way blocking them from leaving. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa! You think this is some kind of tropical getaway? This ain't no playground to be messing with around here. I bet you wouldn't even last ten seconds out here y yourselves if you had the guts to do it" he pointed out

Lekin frowned before he raised a finger out. "Now look her you one-eyed piece of…"

(PUNCH)

"OW" cried Lekin when Zari socked him right in the shoulder with her fist

"What my college means to say is that would you please mind helping us find our way back home" Zari explained offering Buck to help them

Buck thought for a moment before throwing his knife down in the ground.

"Alright I'll help ya! But I got rules" Buck told the kids as he started explain his rules. "Rule #1 always listen to Buck"

The kids confusingly glanced at each other before raising their shoulders up.

"Rule #2 stay in the middle of the trail!" Buck explained his second rule

"And rule #3…" said Buck before he ominously pauses making Zari, Ravi, and Lekin cringe with fear before Buck smiled. "…he who has gas travels at the back of the pack"

Zari and Lekin raised a brow and glanced at each other with awkward expressions before Ravi lowered his arms and walked in the back of the two older teens.

Buck grabbed his knife and started leading the way. "Alright you lots, let's get a move on!"

Lekin glanced back at Zari. "He should get his brain examined that's for sure"

"Maybe he's a wonder weasel" Ravi suggested

"C'mon guys let's go" Zari told the two to come along as the three started following Buck up front.

"Thank you so much, I'm Zari by the way" Zari introduced herself

"I'm Ravi" Ravi introduced himself

"And I'm Lekin" Lekin introduced himself showing boredom and agony

"Well…Zari, Lekin, and cute little Ravi it's a pleasure to meet ya! Glad to hear some humans who can really understand what mammals are really saying around here. Now let's get you three home" said Buck as they started traveling off into the jungle

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is finally finished! And again sorry for the long wait I do apologize but I thank you for your patience. Anyway please review and keep spreading me more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone I'm back and feeling better than ever! Also glad to hear White Hunter and graywolf77's words again. So to not put you all on wait again the next chapter is up and give another thanks again for White Hunter for making this chapter possible.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

As Manny and the others journey on through the cavern, it was dark and hard to see, but thankfully to Sid created fire on a torch and gave it to Manny who was leading the way. As he was leading Duke and Thorn were up ahead of him already while Chaos was on the ground sniffing like a blood hound while Thorn holds him on a leash.

(HOWLING)

"MUSH, MUSH, MUSH" Duke ordered

"Go get'em boy, pick up the trail!" Thorn ordered

(HOWLING)

Even if Chaos was a bird, he still acts likes he's a dog but with a good sense of smell. The chuckleheaded bird sniffed the ground picking up every scent he could only think of…dirt, rocks, and bugs. He sniffed along most of the journey till suddenly he stopped and smelled something very familiar and he barked.

(BARKING)

"RUFF, RUFF, RUFF, RUFF, RUFF…" Chaos barked crazily

Duke and Chaos turned with surprise feelings. "He's got the scent!" said Duke

Thorn turned over and called for the others. "Hey fellas he's got something, c'mere!"

The others hurried up to the hawk brothers as Manny held the fire closer and the light revealed small-shaped footprints that they recognized.

"That's Zari and Ravi's!' Peaches pointed out

"And they're fresh ones too!" Sid also pointed out

Crash and Eddie slid off Ellie's trunk and examined the footprints before the two noticed a small light way up ahead.

"Hey everyone look, I see a light!" Crash pointed out

Ellie sighed with relief. "That means they've managed to get out of the dark. They've made it out"

"Well there's no time to waste let's go" Manny ordered as they started walking towards the light

As the slowly walked they noticed some low rumbling noises and squawking. They were very strange but somehow Manny recognized those voices from somewhere. Ellie was suspicious too as she; Sid, and even Crash and Eddie listened to the sounds. Suddenly as they finally exited the cave and into the light everyone's eyes widened with surprise and astonishment as they all couldn't believe what they saw before their eyes.

A world of large, ginormous, fantastic of dinosaur's right before they're eyes. Everyone slowly walked forwards letting their eyes feast of the wonders of the underground world. Sid, Ellie, Crash and Eddie were happy and surprised to see that it was still alive after so many years; but as for Manny he showed an expression of agony as he felt this was happening all over again.

"Not this place again" Manny muttered frustratingly

As for Peaches and Louis they never sawn this much wonder and amazement since the day they were born in this world. They kept their eyes on everything around them as they gazed upon the large and small dinosaurs, the flying dinosaurs, and even the swimming dinosaurs from below. The two best friends turned to each other before smiling.

Peaches turned to her parents and happily replied. "Mom, Dad this place is amazing I'm mean look around! It's like we've never been here before"

Ellie chuckled and walked next to her daughter. "Actually sweetheart to tell you the truth…we have"

Peaches gave her mother and confused glance. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Manny then walked over on the other side to be next to Peaches. "It hard to explain this to you sweetie, but you were actually born in this world"

Peaches eyes widened surprisingly. "I was?"

"Yeah" Ellie answered before she started explaining they're story. "You see before we had you, a mommy dinosaur came up to our surface because she was looking for her babies…"

"…which Sid stole" Manny pointed out to Sid

Sid laughed. "Hey that did really happen"

Manny rolled his eyes before he let Ellie continue explaining the story. "…when she found them later she ended up taking Sid away along with her and that's when me, you're father, and your uncles ended up trying to save him. That's when we ended up here"

Peaches became incredibly shocked by the story as she blinked a few times. "Fortunately Peaches, what we mean is you that you were actually born here before you came up to the surface. And the reason we didn't want to tell you this was because we didn't think you would believe us"

"Are you kidding?" Peaches said excitedly. "This is obviously the best back story ever!"

Louis rubbed the back of his head before he spoke. "Wow, no wonder she's just like the rest of you. You really do have a lot of stories"

Sid walked over to Louis. "It runs in the family"

(GASPING)

Sid gasped when he suddenly realized that maybe Momma, Eggbert, Shelley, and Yoko could be down here with the rest of the lost dinosaurs.

"Maybe my wife and kids are here, oh boy!" Sid yelped with excitement

* * *

"HMPH Eggbert, oh boy that's that name of my favorite fruit eggs with sour worms! YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK" Chaos joked

Duke frowned and tapped his shoulder and Chaos turned to him. "How many eggs do you want?"

"I'll take a wing full!" Chaos excitedly ordered

"Well you got it!" said Duke before he double-slapped Chaos with both his wings at the same time.

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh!" cried Chaos with pain

Thorn shoves Duke's wing. "Leave him alone!"

Duke slaps Thorn without even turning. "Shad up!"

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn

Duke furiously raised up his claw tips to poke him, but Chaos held him back before Duke pokes him in the eyes instead.

(POKE)

"Oh!" cried Chaos with pain

Duke turns back to Thorn to poke him but Thorn covers his face for protection. But that wouldn't stop Duke as he slapped and poked Thorn on the head to the eyes and Thorn opened his eyes ever second.

(SLAP)

(POKE)

(SLAP)

(POKE)

(SLAP)

"YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK" Chaos laughed

When Duke turned to him, Chaos covered his head and eyes all together before Duke bopped him in the stomach and then the head.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos as he bent over

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos when he bent back up

"Why you…" said Duke furiously making a fist before Chaos slapped it and it swung over before bopping Chaos on the head again.

(SLAP)

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos

* * *

As Sid continued jumping up and down like frenzy before Manny walked up to him. "Sid they're not you're wife and kids you're not even married" he pointed out

Sid crossed her arms smirked. "Well I' am the bachelor you know, I'm mean look at my looks" he confirmed

Manny frowned and mumbled. "Bachelor" he scoffed

"Umm Dad" Peaches asked her father. "Did you ever miss someone that you didn't like?"

Manny thought for a moment before he answered. "No but who wouldn't I miss?"

Peaches nervously pointed her trunk out. "Like him"

The others followed to where Peaches was pointing and much to their shock they saw the same Ankylosaurs standing behind them as it glared menacingly before roaring loudly

(GROWLING)

(ROARING)

The herd gasped seeing the sight of the Ankylosaurs again after all these years and Manny shook his head annoyingly.

"Oh c'mon not this guy again" Manny muttered

"Run for it!" Ellie shouted

Everyone soon made a dash for it when suddenly Louis fell off of Peaches back and landed next to Granny who stayed behind as she looked up at the horrifying creature.

"Hey ugly, who wouldn't happen to know where the ladies room is?" Granny asked

The Ankylosaurs snarled before he swung its tail forwards ready to crush them as Louis let out a shriek of terror.

"AAH" Louis screamed as he covered his face

Before they were clobbered, Diego and Shira popped out of nowhere as Diego dived under and placed Granny on his back and Shira placed Louis on hers before the two fearsome predators made a dash for the others.

"Oh look Diego and Shira had second thoughts after all!" Sid pointed out

Manny looked over surprisingly as he and the others ran. "Diego, Shira, what are you two doing here?"

"Stalking" Diego blurted out before the Ankylosaurs tail pounded on the ground missing the orange and grey saber.

(SMASH)

"Looking for Zari and Ravi same as you!" Diego furiously told him

Manny frowned. "Well aren't you a good father!"

"Shut up you guys and stop making arguments, just run!" Shira shouted out

The herd continued pacing through the jungle as the Ankylosaurs chased after them. They paced till they all halted to a stop on a flat piece of rock. The mammoths glanced down and overlooked it was on a steep dirt hill.

"We're trapped!" Peaches cried out. "What are we going to do?"

Suddenly the Ankylosaurs popped out of the jungle as he advanced with a snarling glare on his face before roaring at them.

(GROWLING)

(ROARING)

"NYAGH" Duke and Thorn explained fearfully as they gripped onto Chaos

Chaos shook them off him before he walked over and started barking at the Ankylosaurs.

"Ruff, Ruff, Ruff!" Chaos barked

But the Ankylosaurs responded back with a fearsome roar of terror.

(ROARING)

Chaos's eyes widened and his feathers stuck out before jumping out exclaiming in terror and hopped into Duke and Thorn's wings.

"NYAGH" Chaos exclaimed fearfully

"Nobody…move…a muscle" Manny whispered quietly to everyone

Everyone stayed completely still as the Ankylosaurs slowly started walking forward ready to attack when suddenly the flat piece of rock started cracking and breaking underneath.

(CRACKING)

(RUMBLING)

(THUDDING)

Due to the herd's weight along with the Ankylosaurs it combined all their muscles to cause a predicament as the plate started to crumble. Everyone started to shake and twist but they stayed closed to together no matter what.

"What's happening?" Sid asked fearfully

"I don't know but don't move!" Diego demanded everyone

(ROARING)

The ankylosaurs charge forward till suddenly the flat piece of rock broke and everyone soon found themselves sliding down the steep hill.

(SCREAMING)

"AAH" The herd screamed at the top of their lungs as they started sliding down the steep hill before they disappeared into the jungle again.

(CRASHING)

(THUDDING)

* * *

As they entered the jungle some loud crashing was heard. The birds flew out from the trees to get away when they heard the crash. As the next scene changes it goes back into the jungle as it showed a large amount of dust in the air before it faded away showing the each of the herd members in a very but not painful spot as they grunted and tried to pick themselves back off the ground.

(GRUNTS)

(GROANS)

Sid picked himself out of hole of a tree and he landed on his bottom before he asked. "What happened?"

"You moved Sid, that's what happened" Manny affirmed him

"Get it through your head!" Diego also affirmed him back

Soon as the others got dusted off they all huddled back up in now a formally large group.

"Is everyone okay?" Manny asked making sure no one was hurt

"We're fine Manny" Ellie assured her husband

"Better than you'll ever be expect me" Shira pointed out to her pregnancy

"So now where to?" Crash asked what's happens now

"Yeah how are we gonna get out of here without climbing back up?" Eddie also asked

"We'll figure that out later, right now let's…" Manny reassured before Shira interrupted him

"Umm may I ask you something tubby?" Shira asked before she could let him continue. "Why aren't really Zari and Ravi with you?" she asked with a brow rosed up

Peaches soon stepped forward. "They ran away last night because somebody told her to stop what she loves doing best" he referred to her father

"Hey! Watch you're tone young lady!" Manny yelled

Diego frowned and walked towards Manny and raised a brow.

"Wow some father you turned out to be" Diego said agitatedly. "Still can't stand hunters in your family, Manny?"

"Oh mind your own family problems to which you'll be having soon!" Manny agitatedly yelled back

"Hey! Leave my baby out of this! It had nothing to do with it!" Diego yelled back

Ellie and Shira had enough of this as they both grabbed their husbands by the ears and started pulling on them.

"Alright that's enough!" Ellie shouted

"If you two crybabies are going to fight, you might as well suck it up!" Shira shouted

"We don't want to hear any more arguments out of you two till all of this is over!" Ellie shouted once more before she and Shira released they're ears.

Manny and Diego scoffed angrily at each other before looking away before Ellie walked over to Diego.

"Diego would you want to tell us why you and Shira are down here" Ellie asked kindly

"Well Ellie first of all we're here to help find Zari and Ravi, like you guys" Diego explained to her

"Good now that, that's done you can leave…" Manny interrupted having fed up to hear this

"I'm not done talking" Diego confirmed before he continued. "But they're not the only ones down here alone"

"What do you mean?" Peaches asked

"That pretty boy we saw the other day, is down here as well" Diego explained about Lekin being here too

"WHAT?" Manny shouted feeling shocked

"Oh yeah…" said Sid happily before his smile turned upside down. "…I mean oh-no"

Manny's face expressed a lot of angry as his head started to heat up. "Oh when I get my trunk of that molester I'm…I'm…"

* * *

Ellie shot him a warning glare before Manny calmed himself down and sighed. Just then Duke and Chaos popped out of the bushes feeling dizzy when they noticed they're other brother was missing.

"Wait a minute, where's Thorn?" Duke asked

(SCREAMING)

Duke and Chaos jumped back when they saw Thorn screaming and yelling cause he had some loose clothing strapped around his face and body.

"Duke, Chaos, help!" Thorn screamed

"I'm blind!"

"Call animal control!"

"Call the fire department!"

"Call Santa!"

Duke and Chaos hurriedly rushed over and helped Thorn get the clothing off of him.

"Take it easy kid we'll have it off in a minute!" Duke assured him

Duke and Chaos got ready before they both yanked the clothing off his face before Thorn screamed out again.

(POP)

"Oh, Oh, I can't see, I can't see!" Thorn cried

"What's the matter?" Duke and Chaos asked with concern

Thorn smiled and opened his eyes. "I've got my eyes closed"

(POKE)

"Oh!" cried Thorn when Duke poked him in the eyes

Duke and Chaos furiously grabbed Thorn by the feathers. "You got your eyes closed, eh? Why I outta…"

"STOP" Manny shouted as he walked over to the hawk brothers

* * *

Manny took the clothing from Duke's wings when he recognized it as jacket clothing that humans wear to keep warm.

"These are Zari and Ravi's clothes" Manny shouted out

"Then that means they couldn't be far" Sid suggested

Ellie kindly took the clothing from her husbands and she showed it to the sabers and asked. "Diego and Shira can pick up they're scents from up here?"

Shira smiled. "Would we ever"

Diego and Shira took a few sniffs on their clothing before they both started sniffing the ground and then up in the air. Suddenly both their eyes widened and smiled.

"Got it" Shira told them

"They're this way! C'mon!" said Diego before he and Shira began following the scent

The others started following the sabers as they brought they're kids clothing along as they started their journey through the dinosaur world.

* * *

Meanwhile back on the other side of the jungle, Buck was leading the kids through the jungle as he rambled off some very old yet weird but interesting stories.

"So wait a minute, you married a pineapple?" Ravi asked happily

"Surprisingly yes young lad" Buck happily told him. "SHE WAS AN UGLY PINEAPPLE…but I still loved her" he said while sighing lovingly

"Wow I guess there is someone out here who's deranged and crazy" said Zari. "No offense"

"No, no, it's quite alright" Buck reassured her. "Weirdness is just a thing for someone that makes you special"

"Well what's so special about it?" Zari asked confused of what he means

"It's not, it's just when it all comes into our noggins. Now that makes us weird" Buck answered her question

"I know how that feels" said Ravi feeling satisfied

Zari and Buck chuckled as Lekin sighed and slapped his hand over his head. The boy then noticed another pathway and he stopped the others

"Okay you know what…" said Lekin. "…this is a waste of time. We should go a different direction c'mon"

Lekin was about to trail off into the other trail before Buck suddenly popped out upside down from the branches making Lekin scream.

"Whoa!" Lekin shouted

Buck crossed his arms before hopping on Lekin's arms. "If you go in there you'll find your way out…in the afterlife"

Lekin scoffed. "I'll try my best, good-bye"

Lekin was about to trail off again before Buck grabbed the boy by the back of the hair and pulled him back.

"OW" cried Lekin. "Knock it off"

"What's the matter with ya lad, trying to lose all hope to he who enters there" Buck pointed out. "Why you wouldn't last a minute out there by yourself…when you run into the BEAST!"

"Beast?" Ravi asked. "You mean…there's something bigger than that spike tail?"

"Yes young lad" said Buck. "I call him…Rudy"

Zari and Ravi exchanged confused glances before Lekin bursted out laughing.

(LAUGHING)

"Ha, ha, that's classic no wonder you've lost your mind" Lekin laughed

As the laughing continued, Zari began to wonder where she heard that name somewhere before she and Ravi knelt down to Buck.

"Rudy? I've heard it before but I can't just place it" Zari told Buck

Ravi thought for a moment before his eyes brightened. "I know! It's that story Dad, Uncle Sid, and Uncle Diego used to tell us after we joined the herd. That Rudy he's talking about"

Buck's eyes widened with surprise. "Whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa! Did you say 'dad, uncle Sid, and uncle Diego'?"

Zari nodded. "Yeah, 'Manny, Sid, and Diego' you know them?"

"Know them I helped them" Buck happily told her. "They were here because of that floppy green thing"

"You mean Sid?" Ravi affirmed

"Yes and not to mention a female mammoth and two estranged but highly energetic possums" said Buck thinking about Ellie, Crash, and Eddie

"You mean Ellie, Crash, and Eddie?" Zari affirmed

"YES, yes that's them! I know them! How are they all doing?" Buck asked feeling pumped that they knew the herd

"Well you see me and Ravi are Manny and Ellie's adoptive children and we've been living with them for…" Zari happily explained before she was cut off by growling noises

(GROWLING)

She stopped as they all carefully looked around to see where the noise was coming from. Zari turned to Lekin.

"What's the matter you got asthma?" Zari asked thinking it was him

"I didn't growl" Lekin affirmed her

Zari then turned to her little brother before he answered. "Not me" said Ravi

(GROWLING)

Buck quickly pulled out his knife as well as Zari aimed her bow and arrow out ready to fight; Lekin grabbed his spear in defense; Ravi also pulled out his dagger in defense. As they payed close attention out of nowhere some saliva oozed down onto Ravi's shoulder and he slowly turned his head up before gasping.

(GASPING)

"Guys…" Ravi whispered

"What?" Zari, Lekin, and Buck asked

"Look" Ravi pointed up fearfully

They cautiously turned around and when they did over above the trees they saw a large Tyrannosaurus rex towering over they're heads. It appeared to be a she as she lowered her head towards the group as it growled menacingly at them.

"This could be a problem" said Lekin

Zari nodded feeling satisfied. "Uh-huh"

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is done! Told you I get the next chapter done and I did! Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter again! I've also did some thinking with White Hunter's review (and not that I'm mad) I'm just going to do some changing with the end because I want the herd to find the kids later somewhere in battle if you know what I mean. But anyway White Hunter did a good job with the idea so give another thanks for making this chapter as possible. I also want to give another thanks to graywolf77 for trying an idea but you did a good job with it though! The next chapter is up so enjoy!**

* * *

(GROWLING)

(SNARLING)

"Kids stay behind me!" Buck ordered the three

Buck and the kid's kept still keeping their ground not moving a single muscle as the female Tyrannosaurus continued glaring with menacing eyes down right at them. Buck stood in front of the kids while Zari and Lekin stood ready in defense ready to fight; Ravi, however, stayed behind his sister terrified by the creature with that many teeth.

The female Tyrannosaurus continued to glare before suddenly it roared out with response.

(ROARING)

The four jumped back thinking it was a warning before Zari noticed something very wrong. She studied the female Tyrannosaurus as she continued roaring but it seemed like to her that she was roaring in pain. She waited for another response before the female t-rex roared again but with pain.

(ROARING PAINFULLY)

Zari finally came to realize that the female Tyrannosaurus was coming for them, but to that she was in so much pain right now she couldn't have the nerve to do it. The girl soon lowered her arrow and placed her bow back onto her back. Lekin noticed her and he 'psst' to her.

"What are you doing?" Lekin asked questionably

"Lower your weapons guys" Zari ordered everyone

"What for?" Ravi asked curiously

"Yeah where are you getting at lassie, what's rule#1 again?" Buck asked her about his rules

Zari nodded. "Yeah I know 'always listen to Buck' but I think you should listen to this. She's growling because of us…she's moaning"

Buck's eyes showed a surprise feeling as she looked back at the female t-rex and noticed the same thing that Zari was thinking and he understood.

(ROARING PAINFULLY)

"I think you're right lass, she's in some sort of pain coming from inside of her" Buck said agreeing with Zari

"But what's she crying about?" Ravi asked once more

(ROARING PAINFULLY)

(THUDDING)

Soon before Ravi said that the female Tyrannosaurus fell to her knees and she slowly began tipping forwards Buck and the kids. They're eyes widened seeing she was falling right down on top of them.

"Uh-oh" said Ravi

"Not good" said Lekin

"Everybody get out of the way!" Buck shouted

Buck jumped from the left side while Zari, Ravi, and Lekin jumped from the right side just before the female Tyrannosaurus's body slammed flat on the ground with a big bang.

(THUDDING)

(BANGING)

Dust flew out before suddenly fading away as the female Tyrannosaurus moaned with more pain. Buck walked out from the bushes as well as Zari, Ravi, and Lekin did as the four slowly walked toward the tired out creature when they noticed some shocking marks on her body.

Zari walked over and discovered large bite marks spread across her neck that were turned into wounds; Ravi and Lekin also noticed some very deep long slash marks scraped on her left side.

Ravi covered his face into Lekin's stomach as Lekin held him for comfort seeing that disturbing marks on the large creature. Zari also covered her mouth as she studied the wounds on her body. Buck then suddenly jumped onto Zari's shoulder and studied the wounds too. The weasel then hopped onto the dino's snout and recognized her face.

"Well I'll be shaved down and called a mole rat, it's Mommy Dino" said Buck recognizing her face.

Mommy Dino slowly opened her eyes when she saw Buck on top of her snout before rolling her eyes and she noticed Zari, Ravi, and Lekin. The three slowly began to walk towards her before she let out a warning growl.

(GROWLING LOWLY)

Lekin held onto Ravi as Ravi kept his face ducked into Lekin's shirt and Zari stayed where she stood. Mommy Dino continued to growl before Buck tapped her snout gently.

"Easy, easy there momzilla they're friends. Plus they knew Sid too" Buck reassured her that they were not a threat

Momma Dino rolled her eyes back at the kids as the Zari, Ravi, and Lekin stayed completely still waiting for an answer. She blinked a few before sighing as she let out a soft growl.

(GROWLING SOFTLY)

Zari understood her actions and she slowly began walking towards her. Lekin and Ravi stayed in the back, still unsure about the creature as they watched Zari with hesitation. Zari started making her approach as she caught Momma Dino's eye rolling towards her as the dinosaur began to make growling noises again. Zari saw how much pain she was in and she knew she needed to be calmed down. She soon reached out her hand and with a gentle touch she began rubbing her skin.

(GROWLING SOFTLY)

(SHUSHING)

Zari shushed her as she continued rubbing her rubbery skin texture. She rubbed as gently as she could so that Momma Dino wouldn't be moaning still as she rubbed all the way around her face. Momma Dino then looked into Zari's eyes as she saw innocence between her realizing that she was no threat to her at all.

(GROWLING SOFTLY)

(SHUSHING)

"It's okay, it's okay" Zari soothingly assured her. "We're not gonna hurt you. We're gonna help you"

(GROWLING SOFTLY)

Momma Dino replied with a softer attitude as she started to feel more comfortable with the human girl as she continued to pet her.

Lekin and Ravi watched seeing how calm the Tyrannosaurus rex was with Zari. So gathering some bravery, Ravi decided to take a good close at the mommy dinosaur as he started walking up to her cautiously. Once he got up close, Zari noticed him and she gently grasped his hand so that he can touch her.

(GROWLING SOFTLY)

Ravi flinched back feeling a little startled before Zari reassured him with a look on her face. Ravi trusted the look and nodded and he reached out his hand till he gently placed it on her rubber skin. The boy slowly began to pet her gently so that she wouldn't whimper as much.

Just then he caught Momma Dino's eye staring at him and the boy's face bounced with surprise as he continued to pet her. She blinked a few before letting out a soft purr.

(PURRING)

Ravi reacted with a small laugh seeing how she reacted back to him as he continued to pet her rubbery texture skin. But when he looked back at the wounds he was horrified.

Ravi turned to his sister. "She's hurt real bad. What do you think is wrong with her?"

Buck soon hopped off and walked over to study the wounds on the dinosaurs' body as he saw they were getting worse.

"Well?" Zari asked

"Well the good news is, she's not fatally wounded" Buck reassured them. "But the bad news is, the infections are spreading around her body; we need to cover her up with something"

Zari took a second to think before her eyes brightened. "Healing herbs! I need healing herbs and water ASAP!" she demanded

"Very well then lass…" said Buck before he pointed to Lekin and Ravi. "Boys you're with me. Zari you stay here and take care of momzilla till we get back"

Zari nodded in agreement, "Alright"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a minute!" Lekin stopped everyone for a moment. "We're actually gonna help this thing after it almost ate us whole"

Zari rolled her eyes before charging up and grabbing by the shirt. "Lekin, this is a live animal and she needs out help. Why do you not respect that?"

"Not respect that...I mean look at her! It's Triassic vs. the B.C. I mean how do you cope with something big like that?" Lekin told her

"Because when my father was still around, he taught me that if you find someone who's hurt and all you never ever leave their side, you stay and show compassion for him or her. Same as I do for Ravi and even you. You might not see it as well as I do, but one of these days that person or animal might return the favor to you as well" Zari explained to him

Lekin's expression showed nothing but a blank but hearing her words made him relented from saying anything back.

"Wow. I never had anyone say that to me before in my life. You really do care for others" said Lekin feeling satisfied

Zari nodded before she placed both her hands on his shoulders. "Just as I show care for you too"

Zari brought her face forwards and she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Lekin's eyes popped as he stared him his friends' eyes with amazement and bewilderment.

"You're a good person Lekin" Zari told him. "But you need to start caring for others beside yourself. Remember that"

Lekin said nothing as he continued looking into her eyes with amazement before Zari pointed her finger out.

"Now go!" Zari ordered

Zari released her hands off his shoulders and walked back over to comfort Momma Dino. Lekin kept his gaze on her as he gently touched his cheek with his hand and rubbed it before looking right at it. He saw how much care she showed towards animals was like she'd never turn her back till her job was done.

Just as his mind was opened, Buck hopped onto his shoulder and tugged his ear. "Hey Prince charming, I gave you an order now let's go!"

"C'mon!" said Ravi as he grasped the older boy's hand and began tugging him away

Soon the three ran into the jungle to gather things, while Zari stayed behind to watch over Momma Dino.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with the herd the others continued to follow the two sabers through the jungle as they entered the Jungle of misery. They all stayed together in one big group and they traveled on the trail they took as many of the live plants were staring out behind them.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Manny agitatedly asked them

Diego turned to him. "If my senses are telling me right then YES this is the right way" he affirmed him

"Eek, I never knew this part of the jungle was so…so…what's the word?" Sid asked

Manny annoyingly sighed. "Terrifying"

Sid snapped his fingers. "Yes what you said"

"Chillax Sid, we've been through this part before…" Crash reassured him

"…yeah after Manny and Diego were swallowed by that meat-eating plant" Eddie finished

Sid raised a brow and turned and asked. "Meat-eating…"

Manny and Diego rolled their eyes in frustration before Manny spoke out. "It's a long story"

"Well…aren't you guys noble" said Sid feeling offended and he crossed his arms

Shira grunted with frustration. "Ugh, my gosh it's been 30 whole minutes since you guys had this argument. Knock it off!"

"Oh I'm sorry Ms. Kitty-galore, I didn't mean to upset you and you're husband of a hunter for crashing our party when we didn't need you the most" Manny agitatedly told her

Shira stopped and turned to face him with a glare. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah Manny could you speak up louder, cause I don't think the whole underground world heard you?" Diego agitatedly told him back

Manny shot an even more warning glare as he walked up to the orange saber. "Look I don't know what your problem is but how about you just back off…"

"My problem? You should listen to yourself! It's you that's got a problem!" Diego agitatedly told him back

"Yeah like after you decided to abandon us again!" Manny yelled

"We're expecting a baby Manny what do you want me to do about it?" Diego yelled

"Well maybe you should of thought of that 8 months after Shira announced it" Manny yelled

"How is that my fault if anyone is to blame here it's you!" Diego yelled

"Me, what did I do that was wrong?" Manny yelled

"If you had been a more kind about my decision, you wouldn't have jerked off and let your anger get the best of you! You let your emotions break loose! You made things worse for everybody!" Diego yelled

"Well it's not my fault I get easily annoyed with you guys, I mean c'mon you can't even get along with Sid!" Manny yelled

"Yeah I don't sometimes" said Diego. "But he is the most loyal, most kind, most trustworthy sloth I can depend on and he always stands by my side"

Sid walked over and smiled. "Aww, really?"

Diego nodded. Sid felt his heart tingling seeing Diego admit his feelings towards him as a true friend. Sid soon gave him a pat on the head.

"Thanks buddy you're a real friend" said Sid happily

Manny agitatedly sighed before he continued arguing with Diego. "Okay I may not be loyal, kind, or trustworthy towards you sometimes but this doesn't make this my fault!"

"What do you mean it's not your fault, everything's your fault! It's your fault Zari and Ravi are here in the first place!" Diego yelled

* * *

Manny felt anger inside of him as seeing that he couldn't take much of this as he made his trunk into a fist and rose it up high before Ellie quickly held him back.

"Manny that's enough!" Ellie yelled

Once Ellie had Manny taken cared of she moved forward and got in front of the two sabers. "They're right"

"What?" Manny asked confusingly

"All of this happened was because of your lack of selfishness over nothing, and now look where you got us now!" Ellie spoke standing up for the two sabers

"What? You're gonna take his side over mine! Who's the enemy here?" Manny asked

Just before that, Peaches with Louis, Crash, and Eddie on her back stepped forward as she stood next to her mom. "I think what we mean dad that the only enemy here is you!" she yelled

Manny felt horrifying shocked seeing his family take they're side over his as all the other herd members got up and stood in Diego and Shira's defense.

"Yeah, kicking someone out you love…" said Crash

"…for no reason…" said Eddie

"…is just playing dumb" said Louis

"Yeah and sometimes anger can get to you if you only let it control you over yourself!" Sid yelled back

The others surprisingly looked down at Sid before Sid spoke out. "What? I have my moments"

* * *

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos soon came up in front of Manny.

"Yeah fathead you if you think we're nothing but nuisances! Well let me tell you this! No matter how bad me and my brother's screw up, we always forgive one another!" Duke confirmed him

"One for all" Thorn cheered

"All for one" Duke cheered

"Every mammal for himself" Chaos cheered

Duke and Thorn furiously frowned before Duke bopped him on the head with his beak.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos

(LAUGHING)

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…" Thorn laughed

Duke frowned and pecked him also on the head too with his beak.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn

"Shad up!" Duke yelled

"But I didn't say nothing!" Thorn affirmed him

"Well that was in case you do!" Duke yelled back

* * *

Manny didn't know what to say. He felt like he was betrayed by his whole herd feeling like he only cared about just himself and doing what's right for this family. He looked into the other's eyes as he saw glares, crossing arms, and disappointment. Especially his wife and child; he looked into their eyes and saw how heartbroken they were and felt like they weren't going to trust him now.

"Ellie, Peaches, everybody I didn't mean…" Manny attempted to explain before Ellie cut in again

"No Manny, don't say another word. Don't say another word for the rest of the night" Ellie said sobbingly. "We're gonna stop her for the night to build a campfire. In the meantime you are forbidden to talk to us till you think about what you've done"

"Ellie wait, please…" Manny attempted to stop her

Ellie looked away and began walking away with tears in her eyes. Peaches scowled her father before walking away crying as well as Crash, Eddie, and Louis did. Duke, Thorn, and Chaos walked back over.

"You villain" said Duke before he slapped him

(SLAP)

"OW" cried Manny

"You miscreant" said Thorn before he slapped him

(SLAP)

"OW" cried Manny once more

"You fathead" said Chaos before he started waving his wing back and forth making Manny follow as he raised his wing up to the top before he slapped him in the face.

(SLAP)

"OW" cried Manny for the last time

Chaos threw his wing at him and exclaimed. "HMPH"

Soon as the hawk brothers hurried to catch up with the others, Diego, Shira, and even Sid stayed back for a second.

"Just face it Manny…" said Diego. "…anger is the only thing that's controlling you!"

"Do just a small favor for all of us and think about what we think instead of thinking for yourself" said Shira agitatedly

The two sabers started walking away to catch up with the others as Sid stayed in last with tears in his eyes. Manny could tell by his look that he was upset as well.

"Sid… (sighs)…you know this wasn't my fault…right?" Manny asked him sadly

Sid sniffled before whipping his snout away and shook his head. "No…I don't know"

"You don't know what?" Manny asked sadly

"I don't know who to believe…because…because when I first came here, I told myself that I was unappreciated back up there by a certain someone. And now I'm thinking…it was all because…because…of you" Sid replied sadly

Manny sadly reached his trunk out. "Sid please, I…"

Sid turned away and lowered his head. "What they say is true Manny…you…you…you're a jerk. And you always will be"

Sid sadly began to walk away leaving Manny shocked. Manny watched as his friends leave him for a while as the mammoth lowered his eyes in sadness as he looked at his reflection into a puddle. He stared at it for a brief moment before he figured out something he never felt before. He saw a jerk; a monster; an abomination. He treated his friends and his family so bad he figured that they were right all along; especially Diego. The mammoth lowered his eyes and knelt down on the ground before he suddenly began sobbing very hard.

(SOBBING)

Manny sobbed till the sun set before the underground world leaving a large blanket darkness within the ice from above them as nighttime started to come.

* * *

 **Well everyone this was a tearjerker but it was made possible. I can't even stop crying at this chapter but I'm not gonna get you guys teared up. Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter! Also if any of who doesn't know who White Hunter is, a couple of days ago it was his/her birthday so do me a favor a wish the author a belated birthday because this author has been such a big help for me over the past couple months and he/she has changed my life a lot with**

 **Any who, the next chapter is up so enjoy!**

* * *

Night time came and it was dark but bright from top of the ice as it showed. A light glowed from deep beneath the jungle as the scene shows Zari along with Buck, Ravi, and Lekin tending to Momma Dino. After the boys got the ingredients, Zari smashed and lathered the healing herbs and pasted them gently on the large creature's wounds.

(GROWLING PAINFULLY)

Zari patted her skin and looked up. "Easy girl, I'm almost done"

Zari pasted the last of the healing herbs on her other side with one more touch before Momma Dino growled painfully for the last time.

(GROWLING PAINFULLY)

Once Zari lathered her wounds, she stood back up and gently patted her skin. "There. Just get some rest and you'll feel better in no time"

(GROWLING SOFTLY)

Momma Dino cooed as she rested her head on her side as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. Zari smiled and stood up and walked back over to where the others.

* * *

The scene changes as Zari enters to the campfire. There, she saw Buck, Ravi, and even Lekin who just made the fire for everybody as Buck told the two his craziest stories ever.

Buck noticed her and smiled. "Ah I see you've finally decided to join us, lass"

"Is she alright?" Ravi asked with concern

Zari soon sat down between Lekin and her brother and she placed her arm around Ravi with a smile.

"Don't worry, she's going to be okay" Zari reassured him

"But you think those herbs will heal her wounds?" Lekin asked who now feeling concern

"Believe me, I learn from the best out of mom when I was little" Zari reassured him. "She'll be better by morning. You'll see"

Buck hopped on her knee. "Ah that's what I call a darn good sister, don't you think little Ravi?"

Ravi nodded. "Yeah, they say she's the best we've got"

Lekin nodded in agreement with him. "Yeah…and a darn good friend"

Zari felt amused by all the attention she was getting from her brother and Buck and especially Lekin. She was surprised by Lekin the most seeing he was actually now showing care for her instead of thinking about himself for once.

* * *

The hours went by as Buck and the kids told their own different stories they had about their adventures in the wild. Zari had the best of all of them as she told them about her and her brother on how they met the herd and how they ended up back on their destroyed homeland while battling man-eating birds. Also, she told them about how she along with Ravi, and three other clumsy birds were offered to join Manny, Sid, and Diego with the rest of their herd.

"Wow" said Buck feeling impressed. "I haven't heard a story like that since I married the pineapple"

"But did you still love her?" Ravi reminded him

"Of course I did lad, the ugly pineapple that I woke up after I lost my mind" Buck reassured him

"How did you lose your mind?" Lekin asked sarcastically

"Sorry but I'm afraid that's classified" Buck refused to explain

"Why?" Lekin asked

"Because after I woke up I was so classy I couldn't even remember what hit me!" Buck joked

(LAUGHING)

The weasel and the three started laughing hysterically by the joke he made up. After that, he jumped onto Zari's knee and asked her a question.

"Do you mind if I ask you one question, love?" Buck asked her

Zari nodded and Buck asked her this. "Where exactly is your Mum and Dad?"

Zari's smile lowered as her heart stopped when she heard those two words come back into her head again.

"Well you see, my parents were left back on the Scorch when we were…" Zari explained before Buck shushed her.

"No, no, no, I'm not asking about that. I'm asking about your Mum and Dad. Your REAL Mum and Dad" Buck confirmed her

"You mean Manny and Ellie?" Zari asked him

Buck nodded in reply. "Yeah why aren't you and the lad with them anyway?"

Zari took some deep thought before she sighed. "Well…to tell you the truth…we ran away cause Manny and I had an argument about not letting me hunt anymore; and not only that kicking Diego and Shira out of the herd too. Not to mention we were chased by this huge beast that tried to eat us. It lead us to this crevice and we fell in and that's how we ended up here"

Buck hummed in thought for a moment before hopping onto the girl's shoulder.

"Listen lass don't get down with him, that fathead of a father of yours probably wasn't in his exact right mind of place for the moment. Sure he's probably of an ignoramus but he let his own anger get the best of him. Plus, he also must have made the worst possible choices in the process" Buck explained to her. "You can't blame him for that, love"

Zari thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I don't know Buck? I mean how would you expect Manny to forgive me? He'd probably ground me for life and make a fuss out of it"

Buck patted her on the head. "Listen, sometimes being an adoptive father can also really make someone really protective over others. But in the process they don't do it just to annoy others…they do it to show care and compassion for the ones they love"

"What's your point?" Zari asked him

"My point lass that Manny is only trying to be a good friend and a father to you" Buck explained his point. "Even if it comes down to saving the lives of others like you, you're brother, and even you're friend there"

Zari turned over and saw Ravi and Lekin chatting with each other. Lekin was torturing Ravi by tickling him under his armpits as the boy laughed loud out of his mind. Zari and Buck chuckled before the weasel hopped off her knee. Zari then started thinking over what Buck had told her. She knew that Manny was jerk and all for driving Diego and Shira away but from what Buck said, Manny was not in his right mind and he was only acting so hastily just so he wouldn't have anything come between him or his now enlarger family.

Just then Ravi scooted over to his sister before he asked weasel a question. "Hey Buck, how exactly did you meet this beast and how you got down here in the first place?" he asked curiously

"And how did you lose your eye anyway?" Lekin jumped in

Buck excitedly cracked his knuckles. "Well I haven't heard anyone ask me about that for a while, but I'd be glad to tell ya!"

Buck hopped onto one of the rock boulders as he began telling his story to the group. Zari, Ravi, and Lekin gathered around the fire as they listened to the deranged weasel's story.

"Now this happened long before any of you were born…like you…and you…and especially you" Buck pointed at the three one at a time

Zari, Ravi, and Lekin exchanged confused glances before they raised their shoulders up and continued to listen to Buck.

"Now there I was…my back against the wall…no way out. Perched on a razor's edge of oblivion! Staring into the eye of the Great White Beast!..."

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _(THUNDER)_

 _(STROMING)_

 _The thunder boomed loudly as rain poured down from the skies above. And Buck appeared as a teenaged weasel with still his right eye as he glanced around nervously before he turned face to a large glowing red eye._

 _(GASPING)_

 _He gasped before the large dinosaur raised his claw up, with a threatening roar, slashed it down at the weasel's right eye._

 _(ROARING)_

 _(SLASHING)_

 _(YELLING)_

 _The force of blow was strong; he knocked Buck right off his feet as he went flying back till he hit the ground with harsh contact. Once he landed on the rain soaked ground he grasped his now empty eye and grunted._

" _ARGH" Buck grunted with pain_

 _(ROARING)_

 _(STOMPING)_

 _Suddenly another roar was heard, and the weasel pulled himself back on his feet again and he ran. He started climbing the nearest tree and pulled himself onto the top of the branch. Then tying a leaf over his empty socket, the weasel glanced around. He pulled out a stick from the tree and held it as if it would protect him. The large white dinosaur's head dived through the clouds was enough to make the weasel back up. Nearly tripping, he caught himself just in time. He slowly turned around…and then got the sinking feeling over him. The teenaged weasel turned to only to face the two menacing glowing red eyes. Buck showed a shocked expression before the dinosaur lunged at him._

 _(ROARING)_

 _(SCREAMING)_

 _(THUNDERING)_

* * *

(End of flashback)

Buck clenched his hands together to make it look like Rudy swallow Buck into his stomach and he pulled his hands back. Zari and Lekin awed for the moment before Ravi asked him.

"Were you killed Buck?" Ravi asked as his heart pounded

"Sadly, yes…but I lived!" Buck replied with dramatic gestures

Zari, Ravi, and Lekin sighed with relief as Buck continued to tell his story.

"Never have I felt so alive when I was so close to DEATH…" Buck continued

* * *

 _(Flashback again)_

 _The scene shows back as Buck struggles to climb out of Rudy's throat._

"… _Just before Rudy could suck me down his gullet, I grabbed hold of the gross, pink, fleshy thing that dangles at the back of the throat!"_

Zari, Ravi and Lekin disgustingly cringed. "EWW!"

" _I hung on to that sucker and I swung back and forth, back and forth, back…"_

Zari, Ravi, and Lekin listened as they watched Buck swing back on forth on his one foot before he stopped.

(GASPING)

The three gasped before they let Buck finished speaking as the weasel continued on with his story.

"… _and forth and back and forth, 'till finally I let go and shot right out of his mouth!"_

 _(YELLING)_

 _(ROARING)_

 _Suddenly a tooth went flying in the air, before the scene changed back to reality again showing Buck's sword._

 _(Flashback ends again)_

"I may have lost an eye that day…but I got THIS!" Buck finished as he caught his sword in his hand

* * *

Zari, Ravi, and Lekin were gawking in awe and amazement as they looked at each other feeling amused by Buck's origin story.

"Wow" Ravi managed to say

"I never heard of a story like that! But is that really Rudy's tooth?" Zari asked curiously

Buck nodded and flipped his sword up. "That's right, love. It's like the old saying. 'An eye for a tooth, a nose for a chin, a butt for a…well it's an old saying, but…uhh…it's not a very good one"

"THAT…WAS…AWESOME! You're awesome!" said Lekin joyously. "You're like umm…super weasel!"

"Ultra weasel!" Ravi cheered joyously

Buck smirked at Zari waiting for an answer out her, before the girl chuckled. "Diesel weasel"

Buck smiled before he started doing this weird breakdancing style before he finished with a high five with Zari with using only his foot.

"Well I think that outta be enough stories for you lots! You better get some shut-eye while I keep watch" Buck told them. "Off you pop!"

The kids did what they were told as they made their way to their sleeping spots for the night. Buck stayed awake as he kept watch for any predators, especially Rudy.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the herd, as the night went on Manny was shown all by himself in the jungle while his friends were gazing around a nice warm campfire. Manny wanted to be alone for a while as he thought about what they others said about his rude behavior. The poor mammoth sniffled and sobbed every second trying to let all that sadness come out of his eyes.

(SOBBING SOFTLY)

(SNIFFLING)

The bull mammoth closed his eyes as he felt like his heart was breaking as something struck it with a lightning bolt. He opened his eyes before he took a mighty deep breath and sighed.

"They're right about me…" said Manny sadly

Manny looked back over and saw his friends and laughing and chattering as they were shown having a very good time with each other and not making a fuss about anything. The sad mammoth looked back away.

"…I' am nothing but a jerk" Manny finished before he continued. "All this time I treated my friends like they're nothing but idiots and traitors especially Sid and Diego. All I do is drive others away and it's all because of my sense of humor. I even hurt Zari and Ravi, and my family. I don't know what to do anymore"

Soon afterwards, the fire was out and everyone was asleep especially Manny. But as the scene closes up to Manny it showed he was twitching, shaking, and twisting as he felt like something bad was going on in his dreams.

* * *

 _(Flashback-Dreams)_

 _Manny's dream showed a flashback of him with his wife and son, before he met Roshan, Sid, and Diego. In the dream he was shown playing with his kid as he and his wife locked trunks together and formed a hug. But suddenly all that changed when he heard his kid screaming for help when the hunters came in and started to attack him and his family._

 _(TRUMPETING)_

 _(SCREAMING)_

 _(HUNTER'S YELLING)_

 _(STABBING)_

 _(ROCKS CRASHING)_

 _(MANNY SCREAMING)_

 _Soon after the hunters were gone, Manny was shown on the ground feeling weak and heartbroken before catching the glimpse of his now deceased family. His soul broke out of its spirit and his eyes began to tear up with grief as the bull mammoth began crying it out_

 _(SOBBING)_

 _(CRYING)_

 _Just after that he started to hear voices of his old mammoth herd calling all around him as they began whispering into his ears like frenzy._

" _YOU INSIDIOUS FIEND"_

" _YOU COWARD"_

" _YOU MORON"_

" _YOU KILLED YOUR OWN WIFE AND CHILD"_

" _What? No it wasn't my fault, I…" Manny attempted to explain_

" _YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE"_

" _YOU SHOULD ROT IN THE GROUND LIKE THE REST OF THE CARNIVORES"_

" _IT'S YOUR FAULT"_

" _IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT"_

" _No, please I didn't mean to…I-I tried to stop them but…but there was too many…" Manny pleaded for forgiveness_

" _YOU'RE TO BLAME"_

" _IT'S YOUR FAULT"_

" _ROT IN THE GROUND YOU MISERABLE MONSTER"_

" _No, no, no, no, no!" Manny pleaded as more voices began circling around him as it started to get even worse._

 _(PLEADING)_

 _(SOBBING)_

 _(CRYING)_

 _(SCREAMING)_

" _SSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP…" Manny screamed at the top of his lungs before everything went black._

* * *

(Dream ends)

(MANNY SCREAMING)

Manny jolted awake with cold sweat as it began dripping down all over his fur. He then got up and quietly walked over to check an eye on his herd who were all sleeping peacefully with each other. He sighed with relief before he began walking back over to his sleeping spot as he laid himself down on the ground trying to calm his heart down.

Manny took a deep breath before he pulled out something from out of his fur. It was Roshan's necklace. He stared into it and remembered the good times he had with the kid's father when he first met Sid and Diego. He also remembered the time when he saw the baby fond of him and he always managed to make him smile. Then he started thinking about Zari and Ravi. He remembered how awful he was to his adoptive daughter and he knew that she would never forgive him. But one thing he did know was it make it right.

He gently placed the necklace back into his fur and he stood up and looked up at his herd members.

"Guys…I promise…when we find Zari and Ravi…I'm going to apologize for everything. I'll be a better mammal…and a better friend. I promise" Manny promised to himself

Manny then looked up at the sky. "And I promise you as well…Zari and Ravi. I promise"

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is done! Yes another tear jerker was shown but it made things more intense and dramatic. Anyway please review and get ready because the next chapter is coming up next!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone it's me again just letting you all get the low down already with the next chapter! So just sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Morning came around the corner as it showed a beautiful look of the dinosaur world letting light shine down from above the ice. The fire was burned out after a long night as Buck fell asleep along with the kids as they cuddled up next to each other. Everything seemed alright before suddenly some razor sharp feet entered the picture as more came around starting to circle around the foursome when one of them made a small growl.

(GROWLING)

Lekin suddenly woke up when he noticed five hungry carnivores that appeared to be Guanlong as they circled and hissed menacingly. The teen's eyes widened before he saw a masked man enter the picture too. He noticed he was wearing a long brown cape and his face was unshowed (yet).

"Umm guys" Lekin whispered. "I think it's time to get up"

Lekin's words got to the other's heads as they slowly opened their eyes before they noticed the Guanlongs hissing right at them.

(HISSING)

(ROARING)

Zari, Ravi, Lekin, and Buck quickly got to their feet as they quickly pulled they're weapons out and aimed them right at the Guanlongs.

(ROARING)

(HISSING)

"BACK, BACK YOU CHICKEN HEADED FREAKS! OR I'LL TURN YA INTO CHICKEN SOUP!" Buck growled as he slashed his knife at them

Zari had her bow out with her arrow aimed at the ferocious carnivores as she aimed her arrow at them one at a time. Ravi had his dagger out as he pointed at one of them before one tried taking a bite out of the boy and the boy started back hiding behind his sister.

"AAH" Ravi cried fearfully

Lekin raised his spear at them all ready to take on each and every one of them. "C'mon, c'mon, you want a piece of this" he whispered

Just then the masked man slowly became making his way towards the four as Zari aimed her arrow at him telling him to back off.

"What's the meaning of this!" Zari demanded

The masked man soon raised his hand up telling the Guanlogs to stand down as the carnivores stopped growling and stayed absolutely quiet. He then turned back to the four.

"Who are you?" Lekin asked demandingly

The masked man raised both his hands and he grasped his hood before taking it off. Zari, Ravi, and Lekin's eyes popped when they recognized it was a man from their kind with long brown hair, a beard, and a slim-build body.

Zari lowered her bow and arrow before she answered. "Hamlin?"

* * *

Hamlin smiled and raised his arms out. "Zari look at you. Look how much you've grown. Why you look just like your mother and not to mention you have your father's eyes"

"Hamlin I…I thought…I thought…but how are…" Zari tried to say the words

"Dead? Please darling nothing could ever kill a man like me" Hamlin reassured her. "I'm surprised to see you and your friends not dead as well, if you know what I mean?"

Zari and Lekin looked at each other before Hamlin walked over and knelt down to Ravi and he rested his large hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I see you've grown up too as well, Ravi. Now you…you look just like your father" Hamlin complemented on the boy

"Umm…thanks I guess" Ravi said awkwardly

Hamlin knelt back up before he asked the three a question. "So tell me, what brings you three down here in a dangerous place like this?"

Zari raised a brow. "I think the more important question is how are you still alive?"

Hamlin chuckled. "Let's just say 'survival of the fittest'"

"What do you mean by that?" Lekin asked getting suspicious

"Oh I haven't forgotten about you Lekin" said Hamlin forgetting to greet Lekin. "You see, after you the kids left your parents and I had some let's say 'incidents' that we needed to take care of"

"Incidents? What kinds of incidents?" Ravi asked

"I'm glad you asked, you see this incidents had something to do with me and your father" Hamlin explained

"Our father" Zari asked

Hamlin nodded. "Yes, he asked me how we would be able to survive in the Scorch like this and I answered that's there would be only 'one' best solution to the problem…"

"And what was that?" Zari asked

Hamlin evilly smirked. "…Extinction"

* * *

The kids looked at each other with awkward glances before they let Hamlin finish explaining. "You see as people started to crumble one by one we were give choice; all of us. Either fight for survival or die trying. Me…I chose to fight for my survival"

"Okay but what does extinction has to do with us?" Lekin asked suspiciously

"Oh it's very simple boy…in order to say our human race and the best solution there is…is to kill" Hamlin finished. "And by that I mean you three as well"

"What?" Zari asked with confusion

Hamlin then snapped his fingers and the Guanlongs started growling again startling the three to fall back against the wall.

"Hamlin, what are you doing?" Zari asked demandingly

"Is it not clear to you three…" Hamlin evilly laughed. "…I'm turning on you"

"What for?" Lekin asked demandingly

"What does it look like? You're acts of betrayal" Hamlin confirmed him

"Betrayal? For what?" Zari asked demandingly

"For leaving my son for dead" Hamlin snapped angrily

Zari soon realized what he was talking about and she stepped forward. "It's about Makua isn't it?"

"Yes" Hamlin breathed angrily. "And now that he's gone I have no choice but to place extinction on you and your friends as well"

"But we didn't do anything to him" Lekin affirmed him. "He was stung by one of the Howlers we fought against and he lost his mind afterwards; he driven himself to death!"

"You can't blame us for that!" Zari told him

"Oh I don't blame the others…I…JUST…BLAME…YOU!" Hamlin pointed to just her

Zari pointed to herself. "What? Me?"

"Your father gave you specific thought to do what was right for your survival and instead you thought wrong!" Hamlin angrily told her

* * *

Just then Zari spotted Buck climbing from a tree branch from the top of Hamlin above as the weasel waved out a signal for her. Zari soon whispered into Lekin's ear before Lekin nodded in reply. Zari winked up at him understanding what they were going to do before paying attention back to Hamlin.

"Actually Hamlin I didn't think wrong…" Zari affirmed him.

Hamlin evilly chuckled. "Oh no? Why's that?"

Zari smirked. "Because I think its best if he shows you!"

Hamlin rose up a brow before looking straight up when Buck hopped out of the tree and stabbed his knife into the man's heavy shoulder.

(BUCK YELLING)

(STABBING)

"ARGH" Hamlin screamed painfully

The Guanlongs turned to Hamlin for a moment before it gave Zari and Lekin a chance to take them out as they began to fight.

(GROWLING)

(ROARING)

(PUNCHING)

The Guanlongs charged up attending to strike, but Zari stopped one of them by kicking him in the stomach before giving it an upper-cut, then she gave the other a back kick in the face as Zari used her fists to take them out. Lekin used his spear to defend himself as he did some swinging defenses at the Guanlongs by stabbing them every time they attacked him; also he gave them some real beatings by pounding their faces on the boulders before they dropped dead on the ground. The Guanlongs were finally taken out as the two teens raised their weapons ready to fight as Hamlin fought against the deranged weasel.

"See you haven't lost your touch, hey ferret" Hamlin said menacingly to the weasel

"Ferret? I'm not a ferret, whiskers. How about call yourself a ferret you look like one!" Buck yelled back

Hamlin growled before he used his knife to fight against Buck as the two did old fashion sword fighting style. Soon after that, Hamlin swiped him away but luckily Zari managed to catch him. The three then stood ready to defense ready for what'll be coming next.

* * *

"Give up Hamlin you're outnumbered!" Zari told him to give up

Hamlin evilly chuckled. "Oh…am I?"

Hamlin raised two fingers up and snapped them and suddenly Zari and Lekin were taking by the back of their shirt collars as they were being lifted by two other Tyrannosaurus's as they growled menacingly at them

The other one glared down at Ravi as the boy cowered against the tree. The three were shown to be in their teens as they had the same looks as Momma Dino. Buck recognized them when he discovered that those three were Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko.

"Stop you three; what do ya think you're doing…" Buck told them to stop before Hamlin grabbed him by the throat

(CHOKING)

"I don't think so you little rat!" said Hamlin as he held Buck by the throat

Zari and Lekin scrambled to break free but each one of the T-rex's held them both back.

"Get off of me!" Lekin cried

"Let me go!"

"Argh, Hamlin why are you doing this?" Zari asked demandingly

"Oh don't worry sweetheart. All your answers will be answered soon. But right now, I suggest we should take this conversation in a more concluded area back at my place" Hamlin reassured her. "Dino's take them away, and don't forget about the boy too"

Zari's eyes widened as she turned down to Ravi who was still cowering. Egbert began to walk towards him as he snarled at the boy.

(SNARLING)

(GROWLING)

"Ravi" Zari cried out for him

"Zari" Ravi cried

"Run! Get away from here as possible!" Zari shouted to her brother

"Don't look back!" Lekin shouted out to him

Just before Eggbert could take a bite out of him, Momma Dino barged in telling her young one to back away from the boy. She was recovered from her wounds and she was ready to take action for herself.

(GROWLING)

(ROARING)

(SNARLING)

Momma Dino stood in defense protecting Ravi as Egbert fought against his own mother. Buck smiled seeing that she'd finally recovered.

"Run lad, run! She can hold him off!" Buck yelled out reassuring him

"But what about you guys?" Ravi called out

"Don't worry about us, worry about getting yourself out of here!" Zari yelled to him

Ravi soon looked back down as he saw Hamlin walking towards him with his knife before Ravi started making a dash for it. Hamlin turned back to the three teen dinosaurs.

"Take them back to Lava Falls ! And don't fail me!" Hamlin ordered them

Egbert took the first charge when he took his mother down by clawing her face down with his foot preventing her from getting up. Buck knew that Momma Dino didn't want to fight her own kid and she had to back down no matter what the cause. Shelly and Yoko then started taking off with Zari, Lekin, and Buck in their clutches before they disappeared out of sight.

(GROWLING)

(ROARING)

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Zari asked worriedly

"Don't worry lass, with that weapon he's got nothing will get in his way" Buck reassured her

"He'll be alright Zari" Lekin also reassured her back. "I don't think Hamlin could ever catch something with that faster speed, like your brother"

* * *

The next scene changes to Ravi showing his legs at pace as the camera shows up to his face as he paced through the jungle. He looked over and saw Hamlin catching up to him, but it wouldn't stop Ravi from quitting as the boy continued to pace faster.

"That's the spirit Ravi. Play hard to get" said Hamlin seeing the boy run

Ravi continued to pace before he came across the ledge of a large cliff and he stopped. The boy looked and saw it was a 100 ft. drop and there was no other place to go. He turned back around and saw Hamlin as he raised his knife up ready to kill. Ravi needed to think fast before he noticed some flying Pteranodon flying by.

"Nowhere to run brat, now you're time is up!" said Hamlin sadistically

"You won't get away with this!" Ravi shouted

"Sorry but…I'm afraid I already have" Hamlin said sadistically

Hamlin pulled out his knife and raised it up and slowly began walking towards the boy. Ravi tensed with every step he took before he stopped as he started to tip off his feet. He looked down and saw the long drop from the ledge and he gulped nervously. Ravi knew he needed to think fast. He turned back around to Hamlin as he started to get very close to him. Ravi then looked back down and saw one of the Pteranodon flying right towards the ledge which suddenly gave him an idea. But the boy knew he was gonna hate himself for this.

" _I'm gonna regret this for the rest of my life"_ Ravi thought to himself

Ravi turned back around before he dived off the ledge and off screaming down to his own fate.

(SCREAMING)

Hamlin's eyes widened with surprise and he rushed over to see the boy fall. But just then a Pteranodon flew right up knocking him off his feet as he saw Ravi hanging on to its back before it started soaring away from Hamlin.

(SCREECHING)

Ravi looked back as Hamlin started shouting out threats to the boy as he flew away.

"This isn't the end you little brat. I'll get you if I have to kill you like I'll do to your friends!" Hamlin threatened

Ravi looked away ignoring Hamlin but started to have bad thoughts about his friends and his sister being captured and he closed his eyes trying to get'em out of his head as the Pterandon continued soaring through the light of day.

* * *

Hamlin turned back and stomped his foot on the ground before he placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled for someone.

(WHISTLING)

Suddenly there were loud stomps coming from the jungle as it revealed a large ginormous Baryonyx with the same glowing red eyes as it came for Hamlin's orders. Shockingly it revealed to be Rudy.

"Alright you, if you saw that brat you can smell him. Bring him back to me…alive and if anything gets in your way kill them, do you understand me!" Hamlin ordered Rudy

(GROWLING)

(ROARING)

* * *

 **Well everybody another chapter is done! You all just met Hamlin and it seems that he's up to no good. Not to mention the baby dinos, now teenagers, working with Hamlin too as well as Rudy is. Will Ravi find the herd in time? Will Buck, Zari, and Lekin escape? Anyway keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**

 **Sean Bean as Hamlin**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone it's me again with again another chapter! And give another thanks to White Hunter with another brilliant idea and yes White Hunter I will be adding some other stuff thank you. Anyway the next chapter is up so enjoy!**

* * *

Ravi continued soaring through the sky on the Pterandon as he looked away for a safe place to land this flying creature as he soared through the entire jungle.

(SCREECHING)

Ravi became startled from the noise as he flew back but got back up as he patted the flying creature's skin.

"Easy girl, easy, we'll find somewhere to stop I promise. Just keep going" Ravi kindly told the Pterandon

The Pterandon rolled her eyes having fed up with all of this, but she did trust the boy as she continued to soar through the sky

Ravi looked away before letting his smile drop. "I wish mom, dad, and the others were here. They would know what to do.

The boy closed his eyes and he let one tear stream down his face. Ravi wiped it away with his sleeve before he decided to take one last look around to see if there was a lace to stop to eat. But suddenly something caught his eye when he noticed some small moving figures on the way bottom. They were traveling through the jungle and they were traveling in a very big group. Ravi lowered his eyes to get a good look when he suddenly recognized the group. It was a herd of animals indeed, but it wasn't just any herd…it was his herd. Ravi's heart began to race as happiness started to restore to his small heart and the young boy smiled.

"Mom, Dad? Is that really you?" Ravi said happily to himself

Ravi took one last glance at them till he happily started calling down for them.

"Mom, Dad! It's me, Ravi! Look I'm up here, look!" Ravi called down to them

Ravi suddenly realized how far up he is he couldn't get the herd to see him. The boy gently patted the Pterandon's neck and whispered to her. The Pterandon nodded and began making its way down to the herd at a fast pace.

(SCREECHING)

* * *

Meanwhile down with the herd, as they continued to travel through daylight it showed Diego and Shira who were leading up front as the others followed them. Manny, however, hanged in the back of the group. He was still thinking to himself on how he was going to make things right again after they find the kids.

"Alright, alright, I just need to focus" Manny whispered to himself. "Ellie, Peaches, guys I just want you all to know that I…" he stopped when he ran out of words and he sighed with frustration.

Manny shook his head and placed his trunk over his forehead. "No, that's stupid. I'm stupid. I'll never get it right in time"

As they continued to travel, Peaches slowly turned to her father when she noticed he was getting upset for some reason. She turned her head back as the teenage mammoth felt really guilty about what happened yesterday.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Ellie asked her daughter

"I don't know mom" Peaches answered as she looked back at Manny. "Do you think we made dad upset last night"

"No, no of course not sweetie" Ellie reassured her. "Your father's just having a hard time with all of this that's all. He'll snap out of it eventually"

"Well I don't know. After all the things we said to him I don't know he's gonna take it seriously with us. I mean who knows what he'll do if we don't find Zari and Ravi" said Peaches still feeling uncertain about her father

Ellie raised her trunk up and placed it under her daughter's chin and tilted her head up. "Peaches darling, your father can be a real grump but deep inside I know he's soft. He'll change for us, for all of us"

"But what he doesn't change?" Peaches asked

"Then that's something for us to figure out later. He'll change around the corner again, you'll see" Ellie reassured her

As Manny continued to drag in the back he suddenly heard some fainted noises coming from behind him. He listened very closely as the sounds started to get a little louder. He then turned around to face the direction of the sound as he saw something up flying towards him.

(FAINTED CALLING)

"Dad" Ravi called in a fainted voice

"Ravi?" said Manny recognizing that voice

He looked up above as he saw the small flying figure coming closer as he heard more fainted voices calling out for him.

"Daddy" Ravi called in a fainted voice

Manny then turned around and faced direction of the flying figure when he noticed someone on it. "Ravi?" said Manny

"Dad" Ravi called out as Manny saw him right on the Pterandon flying towards him

Manny's eyes brightened when he finally recognized it was Ravi as he hurriedly ran towards him. "Ravi? Ravi, Ravi! Hang on buddy, daddy's coming!"

"No need to daddy, I'll just come for you!" Ravi called down

Ravi carefully got on his feet and he balanced on the Pterandon's back before he gave his thanks to her.

"Thanks for the ride miss, I owe you one!" Ravi thanked her before he jumped off

(SCREAMING)

Manny hurriedly started to ran as he raised his trunk up to catch him. "Don't worry kid, I gotcha, I gotcha, I gotcha, I gotcha, I…"

Just then Ravi came slamming right on top of Manny knocking him down with a great big thud as they were shown to be right on each other.

"…gotcha" Manny finished in a painful tone

Ravi got off and walked towards his face and smiled. "For the record dad…I got you"

The young boy gave Manny a big heart-warming hug around the face not letting go. Manny felt so much love coming back inside him as he wrapped his trunk around the boy and held him very close as the two shared this moment of happiness. "Oh buddy, we were so worried about you. I can't tell you how I'm really glad to see you again!"

"You were worried? I was worried about you" Ravi confirmed him

"You were? Why?" Manny asked the boy

"What do you mean why? You're my daddy and I love being with you. Just like all the others back at home" Ravi happily told him

"Speaking of others" Manny pointed out.

The others continued to travel, before Peaches caught her father coming back but were soon surprised to see Ravi riding on his back as she quickly stopped everyone for a minute.

"Mom, mom, everyone, look" Peaches pointed out

The others stopped and turned to where Peaches was pointing as they saw Manny coming back and also with an excited Ravi who made everyone's faces brightened up with tears and happiness.

Ellie felt tears streaming in her eyes before she yelled, "Ravi!"

"Ravi!" Peaches cried out happily

"Mommy! Peaches!" Ravi happily yelled out

The boy hopped off of Manny's back and started running towards Ellie and Peaches before Ellie plucked him up in his trunk and swung him around in a circle before she and Peaches formed a big hug around the boy. Manny smiled as he watched this glorious reunion.

Ellie gently placed Ravi down on the ground, before swiping a tear away. "Oh Ravi, my baby boy we thought we never see you again"

(KISS)

(KISS)

(KISS)

(KISS)

(KISS)

Ellie started to give Ravi trunk kisses on the face before the boy disgustingly looked away trying to keep away from more of the smooching again.

"Mom" said Ravi. "You're hugging and kissing me in front of the cool people"

Ellie tearfully giggled and ended the smooching before she let Peaches give him a huge kiss on the cheek.

(KISS)

Once that was finished Sid rushed over and plucked the boy up and squeezed him tight before giving him a noogie on the head.

"You little biped!" Sid said joyously

"Thanks Sid…but please…can't…breathe" Ravi choked for some air

Sid realized what he was doing and he released the boy from his grip. "Ooh, sorry. It's a force of habit"

Crash and Eddie soon hopped onto the boy's shoulders and started giving him high fives and then shaking his hair around with their tiny little paws.

"You troublemaker you…" said Crash joyously

"You really are a little stinker…" said Eddie joyously

Ravi then knelt down to Louis before Louis hopped onto the boy's knee. "It's great to see you kid!" said Louis cheerfully

The two exchanged a knuckle punch before hugging it out. Just when that was done, the boy stood back up and noticed Diego and Shira were here as well. He was shocked to see that they were here but his heart could tell that they were here for a very good reason. Ravi's heart began to pace as tears began flowing from his eyes. He watched as Diego and Shira gave him very pleasant looks on their faces.

"Guys" Ravi cried joyously

The boy ran over before grasping his arms around Shira as they two laughed joyously.

(LAUGHING)

"Easy baby, don't want to wake the baby now do you?" Shira told him

Ravi laughed before leasing his grip as he pressed his head against Shira's as they both smiled feeling their love as one. The boy placed his one hand on Shira's side belly feeling the baby cub's slight kick from her stomach and then boy's hand. Ravi gave her a small kiss on the forehead before he walked over to Diego. He and the saber exchanged a smile and stared at each other for a moment.

"I thought you guys weren't coming back?" Ravi told Diego

"No. I told you that we were gonna watch over you till Manny needed us again. But when I heard you and your sister were down here I knew that it wouldn't last long for me and Shira to take the pressure" Diego explained to him

Ravi smirked and crossed his arms. "You missed us, didn't you?"

Diego smirked back. "Don't push it; I'm made of stone remember"

Ravi laughed before he pressed his head against Diego's before he wrapped his arms around the saber's face hugging him real tight. Diego purred with delight as he felt the boy's warm hug. Soon Manny came walking up behind him and he gently tapped Ravi on the shoulder with his trunk.

* * *

"Son, if you're here where's your sister and that other kid" Manny asked his son

Ravi's thoughts soon came back in place as he remembered what happened a while ago. The boy grabbed Manny's trunk and began to yank on it. "Oh man! C'mon guys we gotta save them!"

Manny pulled Ravi back as he lifted him up on his trunk and placed him on his tusk. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down little man! What going on?"

"We don't have time! He's got Zari, Lekin, and Buck hostage and he's gonna…" Ravi attempted to explain before Manny interrupted him

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, wait, wait, stop" Manny stopped him. "Did you say 'Buck'?"

"Did he say 'Buck'?" Eddie asked his brother excitedly

"Yes he said 'Buck'" Crash answered excitedly

Ravi nodded. "Yes. Wait do you know him?"

"Do we; he's the weasel who saved our butts when we tried to rescue Sid" Diego told him

Sid laughed and waved his finger. "Hey that did really happen"

Manny and Diego rolled their eyes before Ravi hopped off and yanked onto his father's trunk and began to pull him again. "Alright now c'mon let's go before Hamlin kills them!"

"Hamlin?" Manny asked. "Who's Hamlin?"

"He's one of my father's right-hand men. He escaped the earthquake somehow and he ended up down here" Ravi explained about Hamlin

Manny and Ellie looked at each other shockingly, then to Peaches. Ellie then stepped forward to Ravi.

"So what does this 'Hamlin' want?" Ellie asked Ravi

"He wants revenge on Zari for what happened to his son Makua. When he escaped he vowed vengeance on her ever since" Ravi explained to his mother

"That's awful" said Peaches with horror

"Yeah but it's more awful when Sidney forgets to clean my seat every time natures calls for him" Granny blurted out

(SHUSHING)

"Granny, said you were gonna keep it a secret!" Sid whispered to her

"I never said nature couldn't keep a dirty secret!" Granny yelled

The others ignored Sid and Granny and they continued listening to Ravi. "But that's not all…he want to use the white giant reptile, Rudy, to go up to our homeland and kill all your friends with just one bite; so Hamlin can build his own fortress for himself"

"Oh man, Buck's in trouble bro!" Crash told Eddie frantically

"Yeah he's the only one-eyed person we care about" Eddie told Crash frantically

"What are we gonna do?" Crash and Eddie cried frantically

"Well first we need to figure out where he could be taking them. Then we'll know which way to take" Ellie explained to her possum brothers

Manny turned back down to Ravi. "Son, do you remember where he's taking them?"

Ravi thought for a quick moment. "Yeah; he said something about 'Lava Falls'"

"Alright then…" said Manny before he placed Ravi on his back and turned to the others. "…c'mon everybody let's get a move on"

Soon as everyone started to leave, Sid stopped them for a sec. "Wait a minute, wait a minute! I suppose we rest for a while before we travel"

Sid then started to make himself comfortable as he laid himself on a rocking-leaf bed and crossed placed his paws over his head till he drifted off to sleep. Manny and Diego frowned seeing Sid's act of stupidity and the two friends walked over.

"What are you doing Sid?" Ravi asked Sid, still perched on Manny's back

"What does it look like?" Sid told the boy. "I'm relaxing"

Diego opened a claw out before cutting the leaf making Sid fall on the ground.

(THUDDING)

"OOF" Sid cried

Sid stood up and rubbed the back of his head and looked at Diego who was glaring down at him.

"You're done" Diego told him angrily

"But I had two strikes" Sid reminded him

"Oh yeah, well here's a third one!" Diego yelled

Diego made his paw into a fist before he bopped Sid right on the head. Sid's eyes crossed as he started to hear birdies fly around his head.

(BOP)

(BIRDS CHIRPING)

"C'mon don't be a fool let's go!" Diego pushed him to move along

"C'mon everybody" Manny ordered everyone before turned down to Diego. "Lead the way buddy"

Diego noticed Manny's sudden change of attitude towards him and he nodded. Soon everyone began following Diego and Shira again as they began to trace down Zari, Lekin, and Buck. As they began walking Peaches asked her mother about something.

"Hey mom?" Peaches asker her mother

"Yeah sweetie?" said Ellie

"Where's Duke, Thorn, and Chaos?" Peaches asked her about their three bird friends

But as the herd started trailing off, two glowing red eyes popped out of the trees revealing to be Rudy as he watched the entire conversation. He growls lowly before he ducks his head back down in the trees and quietly begins to follow them due to Hamlin giving him an order to get Ravi.

* * *

Meanwhile, the next scene changes showing Hamlin as he's sharpening his axe with an axe blade he made out of stone, as it showed Duke, Thorn, and Chaos, who were captured by his Guanlongs as they watched him through their prison cell, made of bones, with horrified looks on their faces.

"It's sharp medicine, but is a sure cure for all diseases" said Thorn in a state of panic

"Maybe so, but I'll take penicillin" Duke blurted out

"Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo" Chaos exclaimed fearfully

Chaos then suddenly noticed two familiar faces in the other bone-shaped cage. "Hey fellas, look!"

Duke and Thorn followed where their brother was pointing and when they did their faces jumped in surprise when they noticed an unconscious Zari and Lekin on the ground.

"Hey fellas, it's Zari!" Thorn pointed out

"She's alive!" said Duke with surprise

"And she's got the molester too!" Chaos pointed out

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos when Duke bopped him on the head with his beak

"Quiet!" Duke yelled

Suddenly Zari and Lekin started to come around again making Duke, Thorn, and Chaos get all wild up with surprised reactions.

"Hey they're waking up!" Thorn pointed out

"Well don't just stand there you buzzards, help them!" Duke ordered before he double-slapped his brothers in the face

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn and Chaos

The hawk brothers quickly reached their wings out forwards to help them get back on their feet as they started snapping them out of their slumbers. Just then, Zari and Lekin started to come back as they helped each other up.

"Are you okay, Zari?" Lekin asked her with concern

Zari nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay"

"And so are we!" Chaos blurted out

Zari turned to the direction of the sound when she was caught by surprise by the hawk brothers.

"Duke, Thorn, Chaos!" Zari exclaimed cheerfully

The hawk brothers spread their wings out as Zari and the birds formed a group hug as they tried sliding their arms and wings through the bone cell bars.

"You don't know how glad I' am to see you guys" said Zari happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Well kid we would kind of ask you the same question?" Duke told her back

"Yeah we would" Thorn told her back

"Would we?" Chaos asked confusingly

Duke furiously stomps on Chao's claw with his claw.

(STOMP)

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh" cried Chaos feeling his claw in pain

Thorn suddenly notices Lekin and starts to get all tough. "Say what's that molester doing with you!" he asked demandingly

"Yeah didn't we tell ya to scram!" Duke told Lekin

"No guys, really, he's my friend now. We just made up" Zari reassured the hawk brothers

"Okay then if you say so" said Duke still feeling unsure about Lekin. "But don't get any idea you!"

"You mean like this…" said Lekin before he poked Duke in the eyes.

(POKE)

"Oh!" cried Duke

"Or this…" said Lekin before he bopped him on the head

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Duke

"…or even this" said Lekin before he double-slapped him in the face

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Duke

Duke turned back to his brothers feeling satisfied by Lekin's well-being. "By golly that kid has better reflexes than I have"

Zari shook her head before she noticed Buck all tied up hanging upside down at the edge of a ledge being taunted by several Guanlongs on the ground waiting for the weasel to meet his fate.

"Buck are you alright!" Zari called out to him

"It's alright lass, old Buckminster's covered!" Buck shouted back to her. "And by that…it looks like I' am already"

"Can you hold on for long?" Lekin called out to him

"Don't get your hair in a not, lad" Buck shouted back to him. "I can hang like this all day, if it kills me!"

Suddenly Hamlin came walking about as he carried his axe on his shoulder while walking around the hawk brothers cages before walking towards Zari and Lekin.

"Well, I see you've both made yourselves comfortable?" Hamlin chuckled

"I'd be more comfortable if my fist was in your face" Zari yelled at him

Hamlin chuckled even more evilly. "Say that for last Zari. But don't worry, your brother will be joining you soon and then we can proceed with the rest of my plan"

"I doubt that very much" Zari told him angrily

"How are you controlling the dinosaurs?" Lekin asked demandingly

"Well boy, it's very simple actually. You see, the more discipline you give them the less they'll be more violent to you. Discipline's a very strong word and I use it to show my enemies what it's like when you want to earn some respect around here" Hamlin explained to him

Zari glared at him. "You can communicate through their emotions can you?"

Hamlin smiled and made a 'ding-ding' sound. "Ding-ding; we have a winner! Glad to see someone in the tribe still listens to me. Once we've taken control of the surface above I'll have my revenge on you and take back what was mine"

"You'll never win! We both know that my father was the bravest out of you and you know it!" Zari shouted at him

Hamlin chuckled even more evilly as he came over to Zari and Lekin's prison cell.

"That's funny; you're a funny child. Just like your father was when he said those exact same words to me", Hamlin told her. "Sadly it only took two bullets to kill him before one of us made the first kill. Then after that your mother was second to take the third bullet"

Zari's heart soon started to beat with depression when he heard Hamlin say what she think he said before she let out a snarl that sounded like a saber's growl. "You killed my parents"

(GROWLING)

"Sad to say they had never left to live for" Hamlin sadistically told her. "And as soon as my demon brings your brother…"

Zari soon angrily grabs Hamlin's shirt and pulls him to her face. "If you lay a hand on him, I'll end you!"

Hamlin yanks her hands off of him before he grabbed her by the throat. "If I were you sweetheart, I keep your hands to yourself. We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to the ferret now would we?"

Lekin grabs Hamlin's hand and yanks it off Zari's throat allowing the girl to breathe. "Leave her alone!"

"Oh maybe I should after all what better chance did this girl had of having a good friend by her side" Hamlin told him.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Lekin asked demandingly

"Well I mean look at the example you set. Abandoning her for 15 years and after a year later when the Scorch happened and here you are now ready to die for her. How charming" said Hamlin before he walked up to Lekin when and evil glare. "But no matter what you do for this girl she'll still always see you as the same mischievous little boy who always causes trouble for everyone around him"

Lekin snarled at him as he tried to strangle him but Hamlin move back. He chuckled sadistically before walking away from them. Lekin pounded the bone-cell bars in anger before he saw a broken-hearted Zari.

Lekin knelt down to her. "Zari are you okay?"

Zari shook her head in reply and rose it up and she showed tears streaming down her face. She then covered her face in her knees and began sobbing real hard for the loss of her parents. Lekin sadly watched before he sat down next to her and comforted her with a hug.

(SOBBING)

(CRYING)

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos sadly watched as the hawk brothers lowered their heads feeling sorry for their friend's loss over her parent's deaths. Buck also closed his eyes feeling sorry for his lass as he continued to hang over the ledge.

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is finished! You all now know that Hamlin is a sadistic maniac and what he plans to do with the herd's homeland. Will the herd get there in time to save their friends? Or will Rudy be the one to give them the last bite? Stay tuned and keep spreading me some more ideas because more will be coming your way!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone it's me again with another chapter! Just sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

The herd kept tagging along through the jungle till they came across the 'Jungle of Misery'. It was a only a few hours since Ravi found the herd as they were trying to make their destination to Lava Falls in hope of finding Zari, Lekin, Buck, and the hawk brothers. As they were traveling Ravi told the others a little bit more about Hamlin.

"So you see, Hamlin used to be the best axe man in our tribe and he always lent a hand to everyone especially my father. But now that he's alive I say he's axing his way through our graves" Ravi told the others

"Well it could be worst" Diego told the boy

"Yeah but now it looks like this Hamlin's a problem; a problem for all of us to deal with" Manny confirmed him

"Yeah but with an older human hunter it's just not going to be the same" Diego confirmed him

"Believe me you guys, I've seen hunters that hold more than a grudge to get what they want; I know what it feels to be part of that" Shira jumped in the conversation

"Yeah but with Hamlin, Shira, is someone you don't want to mess with. He's holding more than just a grudge" Ravi told Shira

"Really, well what's he holding exactly?" Shira asked the young boy

Ravi bit his lip. "Let say a big bowl of vengeance"

"Why would he want that?" Manny asked him from the top of his head

"I don't know, dad, it had something to do before we met you guys and I just can't place it" Ravi told Manny that he doesn't know anything

"Well don't you worry buddy when we find your sister we'll make sure things won't get out of hand" Manny reassured the boy

"I hope so Manny, who knows what that 'Hamlin' could be doing to the poor child already" said Ellie coming by her husband's side

"Yeah daddy, he could be torturing them" Peaches told her dad in panic

"Or worse, he could be…" said Louis before Peaches clamped his mouth shut believing what word he was really gonna say

"What, what word?" Manny asked demandingly

Peaches felt unsure and she didn't want to say it in front of the whole group. She whispered it quietly to her father before Manny's eyes widened and he felt pressure coming all over him again.

"NO, never speak of that word!" Manny shouted fearing the worst for his adoptive daughter

"Calm down, Manny" Ellie calmed her husband. "Once we find them we'll have this whole thing sorted out"

Before Manny could start a new argument he stopped and remembered what happened to him the other day when he let his anger control him that heartbroken his herd. He didn't want to start that all over again, and he won't. He rolled his eyes up at his son, Ravi, and noticed he was staring down at him waiting to hear how he was going to react; he knew he didn't want to upset his son by letting him hear out. He sighed and took a mighty deep breath before sighing again letting his anger cool.

"You're right, Ellie" said Manny to his wife. "We'll find them, and we will"

Ellie smiled before exchanging glances at her daughter as they both smiled seeing their husband/father feeling more relaxed and more confident that he's not exploding at anyone yet; especially not to Ravi. Ellie winked to her daughter and Peaches nodded as they continued to travel on.

Meanwhile, in the back of the group Sid was carrying Granny on his back as the sloth panted for exhaustion as sweat (that looked like milk) began to pour all over his body.

"C'mon slow poke pick up pace! Granny needs her pony ride!" Granny yelled at him

"Granny you have better speed than me; how come I have to carry you the rest of the way?" Sid asked his grandmother

"I wasn't asking you booger breath!" Granny yelled before she whacked him on the head with her stick

(BOP)

"OW" cried Sid feeling pain on his head

"Now put me down!" Granny demanded

Sid carefully set Granny down before she began waddling away from him. Sid cracked his back all the way back up before he began to catch up with his grandmother who was already at high speed again. As they continued on with the rest of the group, a sudden breeze came right out of nowhere blowing down on the two sloths.

(BREEZING)

"Hey buttercup stop breathing down my neck, your breath tastes awful!" Granny yelled before whacking him again

(BOP)

"OW! I ain't breathing!" Sid confirmed her

"Well one of us is nuts and it can't be me!" Granny sternly told him.

Sid decided to let it go as they continued traveling forward. But unaware to them they felt an unknown shadow creeping up behind before another breeze came flying down but only harder as it hit Sid, Granny and the rest of the group as they came to a stop.

"Hey guys…I hate to bother but…does anyone feel like were being watched?" Sid fearfully asked the group

The group nodded to Sid's statement before Crash and Eddie held on to each other quivering in fear.

"You don't think it's watching us, do you?" Crash asked fearfully

"Because I hate when horrible things are watching us" said Eddie fearfully

"Yeah just as worst as seeing Sid's grandmother take a bath when she's not using water" said Crash

The possums yacked with disgusted expressions.

"Alright everyone calm down. I'm sure there's an explanation for this; how about we look around to make sure, don't you think?" Manny suggested

"I agree" said Diego agreeing with his friend

"Same here" said Sid fearfully

The group now started searching around the trees and the bushes as the possums searched high and low while the others searching from the bottom. The sabers used their nose for any trace of smell of any creature who might be stalking them, but not a clue. Ravi even looked around as he turned his head from side to side and them up from above.

The young boy felt a bit nervous as he stopped to wipe the sweat off his forehead. But then suddenly he felt a presence coming from right behind him. It felt like a dark shadow creeping up behind him which made Ravi feel more nervous than before. Just then he felt something slimy glisten upon his shoulder as he turned to discover saliva drooling on him. Ravi gulped nervously before slowly turning around before he faced the group who were unaware of the now large shadow coming from behind them. Just then Ravi looked up from the underbrush of the trees when two large glowing red eyes opened and glared down at the group.

"Ravi, are you okay?" Peaches asked her adoptive brother

"Yeah you look like you've seen a ghost or something?" Louis told him

Ravi soon began to make whimpering sounds and he pointed his finger out trying to stammer the correct words.

Peaches and Louis was confused by this before they both turned to around when they finally realized what the boy was pointing at as the teenage mammoth and the mole hog's eyes widened with fear.

"I stand corrected" Louis said fearfully

(GROWLING LOWLY)

The group stopped when they heard the growling before they cautiously turned around when they saw two large glowing red eyes glaring down at them. Everyone's face dropped with shock when a large white reptile popped his head out of the underbrush and revealed itself to be Rudy. The menacing dinosaur continued to glare before letting out a threatening roar.

(GROWLING)

(ROARING)

(SCREAMING)

"AHH" Ravi screamed with terror

"RUN" Manny shouted to everyone

The group started to run away before Rudy lunged forward and almost took a bite out of the herd. The large dinosaur let out another menacing roar.

(GROWLING)

(ROARING)

The group was now on the move as they started pacing through the jungle. Ravi, however, was already on the move as he was ahead running like he's never runned before. As the boy ran, Diego leapt under the boy's legs and allowed to give him a lift on his back.

"Need a lift" said Diego offered as Ravi gripped his arms around his neck

"Keep moving!" Manny shouted

Manny soon placed Sid and Granny on his back as Ellie did the same with Crash and Eddie as Rudy started to charge up to them with maximum speed.

(GROWLING)

(ROARING)

"Dad, it's catching up!" Peaches cried. "What'll we do!"

"Just keep running!" Manny told his daughter

Ravi looked back from behind him and noticed how scary and terrifying Rudy was as he glared down trying to take a bite out of the boy.

Ravi turned to Diego and patted him. "Can't you guys ditch him?"

"We're trying but he's just too fast!" Diego told him

"We'll we need to think of something quick, cause he's catching up!" Ravi told him

Diego turned back around to see that Ravi was right again. Rudy was already starting to catch up as the large white dinosaur to get closer to them. Just as they thought all hope was lost, Shira caught the smell of something and she knew where to go.

"Diego" Shira shouted. "I have an idea, follow my lead!"

"Anything for you kitty" Diego shouted

Diego turned over to everyone else who were still running before he shouted. "Everyone quick, this way!" he shouted

Soon the herd ran in a different direction giving Rudy the slip as the sabers lead them straight to a miniature waterfall just way up ahead. Just as they made it in time they quickly ducked behind the falls to find a large tunnel that was in a large chamber that was fit enough to fit the whole group. They stayed completely quite when they heard Rudy's large footsteps closing in before he placed his snout through the falls trying to get a sniff out of the herd. The others said nothing as they watch the dinosaur sniff it's way around the tunnel before pulling his snout back out. Then without a trace it let out a roar of frustration.

(GROWLING)

(ROARING)

Rudy finally started to leave as his footsteps stomped till they died out into silence. The group cautiously got out before they sighed with relief knowing they were safe again.

"Is everyone okay?" Manny protectively whispered

Everyone nodded before they exited out of the tunnel and into the large chamber. They soon sat down to catch their breaths after taking a run like that.

"Man that was close" said Ravi as the boy panted for exhaustion

"I'll say we'd sure been running" said Diego agreeing with the boy

"Yeah…(panting)…and as soon as we catch our breath…(panting)…we sure are gonna run some more…(panting)…all the way home…" Sid panted before Manny shushed him

"Alright everyone I know we're tired but we can't stay here we need to get going" Manny reminded everyone

"Yeah but how are we gonna do that?" Eddie asked

"Yeah, Rudy's watching us around every corner. We can't compete with that" Crash reminded him about Rudy

"Maybe they've got something there Manny. We have to find another way out" Ellie told her husband

"But how, Rudy's out there and we're in here how are we gonna find Zari if he's out there looking for us" Peaches pointed out

While the others starting pondering ideas on a way out, Ravi felt a sudden gust of wind blow right from the back of him. The boy turned to face the breeze when he saw it was coming from the tunnel on their right.

(BREEZING)

"Hey guys do you feel that?" Ravi called the others

The others quickly made over to the boy as they felt the breeze blow over them. Suddenly Diego catched a surprised smell of hot steam blowing in his face.

(SNIFFING)

"Whoo, I think you got something there kid" Diego told the boy

"Well smart guy what do we do?" Sid asked

The others felt unsure about taking the tunnel. But there was only one way to go and that was straight through.

"What other choice do we have? It's either straight through or a dead end" Manny told everyone. "We need to keep moving anyway so c'mon"

The group was still a little unsure about taking the tunnel but they had to take their chances of finding Zari, Lekin and the others. The group now started taking the tunnel as they went straight through.

As they went on, Shira felt a little pain coming from her stomach all of a sudden as she stopped and groaned.

(GROANING WITH PAIN)

Diego noticed his wife stopped and he rushed up to her.

"Shira are you okay?" Diego asked with concern

Shira groaned once more before looking up at her husband. "Yeah…yeah I'm okay let's just go"

"Are you sure?" said Diego wanting to make sure

Shira nodded. "Yeah let's just keep going"

Diego was a little unsure about his wife as he and her continued to tag along with the group. Shira felt the pain go away for a second before she felt another sign of pain coming in her stomach and she groaned quietly without letting Diego hear her. She felt a few kicks hitting the side of her belly feeling like the baby was going to hold on forever anymore.

(GROANING PAINFULLY)

* * *

The next scene changes back at Lava Falls as it showed Hamlin pacing back and forth. The man grew impatient over himself having to wait for Rudy to return Ravi in his clutches so he can proceed with the rest of his plan.

"Where is he?" Hamlin demanded. "He should have been back here by now, the dirty lizard!"

Hamlin then reached under his cloak and pulled out a made out-of-steel lethal weapon that revealed to be a pistol as the man placed few bullets inside.

"I guess I have to take matters into my own hands" Hamlin told himself. "Anytime I want something done I always have to do it myself"

Hamlin made his way towards the Guanlongs and gave them a strict order.

"Watch them!" Hamlin ordered. "If you fail your corpses will hang on my wall!"

(SCREECHING)

The Guanlongs screeched in reply before Hamlin disappeared out of sight. Just as he left, Zari, Lekin and the hawk brothers knew now would be the time to make their getaway.

"He's gone. This is out chance" Zari whispered to her friends

"What about those chicken-headed raptors?" Lekin reminded her about the Gunalongs

"Oh don't worry we'll take care of them" Duke reassured the boy

"Yeah we'll take care of them" Thorn reassured the boy

"Will we?" Chaos asked in confusion

Duke and Thorn to punch him before Chaos stopped and yelled. "We will, we will!"

Just as that, the hawk brothers used their claws to break the bone bars down. When they did bones came falling down bopping them all right on top of them.

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Duke

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn

One bone fell down but ended up missing Chao and he smiled victoriously

"Missed me…" said Chaos making him stick out his tongue before the other bone bopped him on the head

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos

The hawk brothers got out of the bones before Zari gave them an idea.

"You guys distract them while me and Lekin get Buck, okay?" Zari told them

"We get'cha kid" said Duke understanding the plan. "You buzzards heard the girl, spread out!"

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn and Chaos

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos quietly crept upon the Guanlongs before the birds huddled up telling each other what they were going to do. Once they were settled Duke whistled to them.

(WHISTLING)

"Step right up ladies and dinosaurs and witness the three best mediocre birds who ever flew!" Duke announced

"We're colossal" Thorn cheered

"We're tremendous" Duke cheered

"We're even putrid" Chaos cheered

The Guanlongs were paying attention as they began to watch the hawk brothers do their tricks. That exact moment gave Zari and Lekin a chance to make their prison break.

The two teens began untying some of the ropes that were attached to the bone cage bars that were holding the cage together. Finally getting all the ropes undone the cage fell apart. The two quietly crept over and grabbed their things: Zari grabbed her bow and arrows; and Lekin grabbed his spear.

When Zari caught her eye son Buck she aimed her arrow for the rope he was dangling on. With concentration she released her arrow and it went flying till it cut the rope off. With reflex, Lekin caught the weasel in his arms.

"Gotcha" said Lekin before he started to untie him

"Aye I knew you wouldn't be that much trouble with her around, lad" Buck told Lekin

Lekin stifled a laugh. "Yeah I can see that now"

"Well c'mon then, let's not get our trunks in a knot" said Buck

With that, Zari, Lekin, and Buck quietly crept upon the Guanlongs who were still watching Duke, Thorn, and Chaos perform their hilarious but most ridiculous stunts. As the hawk brothers were hallway through their act, the weasel and the two kids knocked the Guanlongs out with their weapons putting them in unconsciousness.

"Well that took care of them" said Lekin

"And how" said Chaos flying in along with Duke and Thorn

"Alright you lots we've got no time to spare we gotta find that crook before he gets his bloody hands on your brother, lass" Buck told Zari

"Yeah or maybe worse it'll get up to the surface" Lekin pointed out

"Right" said Zari agreeing with him. "And at this rate we'll need all the help we can get. We have to Manny and the others"

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Lekin feeling adventurous

"We need to move fast!" Buck ordered

* * *

Buck started leading the kids and the hawk brothers out of the cave entrance but was soon came to a halt when they saw it was being guarded by Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko as the three teenage dinosaurs guarded the pathway. Buck shushed the others ordered them to duck behind the rocks. After they did the six poked their heads out to take another glimpse at the teenage dinosaurs.

"How do we get past them?" Thorn asked whisperingly

"Yeah I know we need to use strategy" Duke said whisperingly

"We can't use nobody; there's only 6 of us" Chaos confirmed whisperingly

Duke furiously turned to Chaos. "BE QUIET" he whispered angrily

Chaos frowned but before he threw his wing he noticed something up ahead. "Hey fellas, look" he whispered

The others followed to where Chaos was pointing and when they did they noticed a large hole up head that was in the ground. Zari studied it for a second and saw it was wide enough to fit them all down there.

"He's got something there; with that we can all quietly jump inside without being seen" Zari whispered to the others

"Aye indeed lass, we'll each take a turn to walk up" Buck agreed with Zari

"Yeah but look at the size of those things" Lekin pointed out. "They're watching our every move and they have a good sense of smell"

Zari turned and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Relax they've barely moved for while they're probably statues by now"

"Alright now listen you lots" Buck announced in whisper. "We need to move and it's gotta be quick. So birds you're up first and then Zari, Lekin, you'll be up next"

Just as that was settled, Duke, Thorn, and Chaos quietly and cautiously began to crept towards the hole without making any sound. They were really well for the moment once they finally made it till the three came to a halt. Duke turned and whispered to his brothers that he'll got first, and then Thorn, and last Chaos. So Duke flapped his wings and he went flying into the hole before Thorn was ready to go. But suddenly Thorn felt something tickle inside his beak and it felt like it was about to spout out any second. He was gonna sneeze.

(BREATHING HEAVILY)

(SNEEZING)

"Ah…Ah…Ah…Ah…AH-CHOO" Thorn sneezed

"Gesundheit" Chaos happily called

Duke and Thorn quickly grabbed their brother by the throat before telling him to be quiet when the t-rex teens were suddenly alerted making them look down making glare a the birds.

(GROWLING)

"NYAGH…" exclaimed Duke, Thorn, and Chaos before the three ducked in the whole screaming. "…WWWWWHHHHHOOOOOAAAAA"

(SCREAMING)

"RUN" Buck shouted

Zari quickly placed Buck on her shoulder as she and Lekin started to make a run for it. Zari then was next to jump inside as she made a dive; then lastly Lekin came running forward till one of the t-rex teens snapped their jaws trying to bite him before Lekin jumped and got in just in time.

(GROWLING)

(ROARING)

(SNAPPING)

(ROARING)

* * *

The next scene then changes showing Zari, Buck and Lekin sliding down a tunnel as they each let out a scream.

(SCREAMING)

Soon enough the three went flying out and landed right on top of Duke, Thorn, and Chaos using their bodies as a big fluffy pillow so they wouldn't break their fall.

(THUDDING)

(CRASHING)

Once that was taken care of, the others helped pick themselves back up as they looked around only to find themselves in a large chamber.

"Is everyone all right?" Zari asked with concern

"Yeah…I think so" said Lekin trying to stretch his muscles

"Well that didn't go the way I wanted it" said Buck before he glared at Duke, Thorn, and Chaos

"Hey don't look at us!" said Thorn telling him not to accuse them

"Yeah blame that bird brain over there!" Duke angrily accuses Chaos

"Me? But he sneezed" Chaos pointed to Thorn

"Yeah but you gave us away that's you're…" said Thorn coming in before Lekin interrupted them

"Stop arguing already, we got away didn't we" Lekin reminded them

The birds helped each other up before the six walked closer into the large chamber as they came face to face with different tunnel directions that were all around them.

"Man I hate tunnels so much" said Zari feeling more discomfort with more pathways

"You're telling me" said Lekin agreeing with her on that. "Which way"

Buck took a moment to think as he looked at each different tunnel. The weasel stuck his finger in his mouth before he raised it up in the air trying to get a dust to wing to blow right on it. When he felt a slight breeze he pointed his finger out at the middle tunnel right up ahead.

"That way; that way's our best chance" Buck told the others

"Then let's go before something else interrupts us again" said Zari

"Make way for the expert tracker. YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK" Chaos pushed Zari and Lekin to the side as Duke and Thorn came past them as well.

Duke quickly got his leash around Chaos's neck before Chaos growled like he was a dog again as he clawed his claws into the ground like he was thinking that he's actually a dog.

"Alright blood hound, do your stuff!" Duke ordered

"Yeah, MUSH, MUSH, MUSH" Thorn commanded

(BARKING)

(HOWLING)

Chaos started following the tunnel howling out while Lekin and Buck watched with awkward expressions on their faces. They turned to Zari but just as they were gonna ask Zari covered their mouths.

"Don't ask" said Zari showing her eyes lowered with agony and boredom. "Just follow"

Zari walked passed them as Lekin and Buck exchanged looks to each other before raising their shoulders up and began to catch up with Zari as the three started following their clumsy bird friends into the middle tunnel.

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is finished! Give White Hunter another thanks for making this chapter as good as possible. Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone its Stooge Man again, sorry for the long wait I needed to relax and cool my body off! Anyway the next chapter is up so enjoy!**

* * *

The tunnel was dark and it was dripping hot water from the tips of pikes hanging above the walls of the chamber; drips continued to drop till hot steam appeared making it sizzle and dry. The herd continued following the tunnel pathway till they came across what appeared to be several ponds of steaming hot water all around them. Everyone's eyes dropped upon the amazement of the view as they decided to take a look around.

Just then Crash and Eddie hopped off of Ellie and decided to take a peek as they came up to the smaller pools of water and they looked down.

"Whoa look at all that steam" Eddie pointed down

"Who knew water had emotions, it's very angry" Crash pointed at the water

"Why don't we ask it what's wrong" Eddie suggested

"Don't you mean you?" Crash sarcastically told Eddie

Eddie shook his head while smiling with evil. "No, I mean YOU"

Eddie kicked his brother in the shin causing Crash to hop on one foot till suddenly he slipped and slid right in the hot steaming water.

(SCREAMING)

(SPLASHING)

Crash spurted out screaming and panicking as he paddled his arms up and down trying to keep himself above the air.

"AHH, help, help, help me…(gurgling)…I can't swim!" Crash screamed in terror

(SCREAMING)

(PANICKING)

(SPLASHING)

(GURGLING)

Just before Crash felt like his life was over he stopped when he realized that he wasn't drowning at all. He then stood up and saw that the hot water only went up to his waist instead of above. Then after that he realized how lukewarm the water.

"Boy Am I stupid" Crash told himself

"I'll say" said Eddie who was smiling. "You should've seen your face"

Crash then rested himself in the hot steaming water before he called out to his brother. "Hey Eddie, c'mon in, you got to try this"

Eddie slid himself down and into the water till he popped his head out and lay right next to his brother as both possums began to relax in the hot steaming water.

"Wow this is very hot" Eddie pointed out

"That's because it's a tub, brother" Crash explained to him

Suddenly the possum's eyes brightened up when they both thought of something they never thought before as they turned back to each other and they both yelled out. "HOTTUB"

"Why didn't we thought of that before" said Crash

"Yeah we really should have thought of that a long time ago" said Eddie

"Who cares? Say it's just another day in paradise" said Crash

The possums took a mighty deep breath before both let out relaxing sighs.

* * *

Just before the others could say anything Manny heard barking and howling coming from the other tunnel just up ahead.

(BARKING)

(HOWLING)

"Did you guys hear that?" Manny asked the others

"Yeah I heard it" said Diego quickly getting ready in defense

(GROWLING)

The others stood waiting for what was about to come for them. Up ahead they could see three shadows coming up as they started to growl larger. But just as they entered the like they recognized it was no one other than Duke, Thorn who were using Chaos as their tracker as the stupid hawk continued to howl and bark like a dog.

(BARKING)

(HOWLING)

"RUFF, RUFF, RUFF" Chaos barked

"What the?" said Diego with surprised confusion

"Jingo's?" Manny said surprisingly

"Hey look! It's Manny and the others!" Duke pointed out joyously

"We've found them!" Thorn cheered joyously

"Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo" Chaos squealed happily

The hawk brothers quickly made their way towards the herd as they bundled each of the herd members with big hugs and even kisses too. Manny soon walked over and tapped the birds to get his attention.

"What are you guys doing down here?" Manny asked questionably

"Sam as you, Man-Man" said Duke happily before he and his brothers pointed behind Manny

* * *

Manny and the others looked towards the tunnel when three familiar faces came walking through. It was Zari, Lekin, and Buck when the three halted completely when they noticed the herd. Zari's jaw surprisingly dropped when she saw her adoptive family including her brother as happiness started to restore in soul. Ravi's eyes widened and he smiled joyously before shouting to her.

"ZARI" Ravi shouted joyously

"RAVI" Zari shouted joyously

Ravi quickly ran towards and jumped into his sister's arms as Zari swung him around before hugging him tight. Zari gave him a tearful kiss as Ravi wiped the tears away from his eyes. Zari then looked at the herd who were giving surprisingly but tearful looks, as the girl raised her arm up wanting the others to come join in. Sid happily ran towards first to hug before Ellie, Peaches, Diego, Shira, Crash, Eddie, Louis, Duke, Thorn, Chaos, and even Granny except Manny (who was unsure that his daughter was still mad at him or not) as they all shared this wonderful reunion.

Buck crossed his arms and watched happily while Lekin smiled in the back seeing how happy Zari and Ravi's herd was glad to see them.

Buck scurried up and hopped on Lekin's shoulder. "Now that's what I call a family reunion. Don't ya think?" he pointed out

Lekin hesitated for a moment thinking what it was like when his family was still around when they used to give him hugs, kisses, and lot and lots of love. But now that he doesn't anymore Lekin didn't know what to say to two other humans who would show their love to a bunch of animals like the herd.

Buck saw his look before he slapped the boy in the head snapping him back to reality.

(SLAP)

"Ow! What? Oh, sorry" Lekin apologized to the weasel

"Well don't just stand there like a statue, you lot, let's go greet them" Buck told him

Buck scurried off the boy's shoulder as he and Lekin started walking over to the herd to give them open arms.

"Well in all my years fighting Rudy down here, this is obviously the biggest herd I've ever seen" Buck greeted everyone by how large the group was now than before

"It's Buck" Manny pointed down cheerfully

"Buck!" Crash and Eddie cheered with their arms in the air

The two hurriedly scurried over and gave their one-eyed hero a big hug. Buck chuckled as he gave the two comforting pats on the backs and the heads.

"Aye, it's great to see you again possums" Buck greeted them. "Always happy and always screwy I see"

"You bet" Crash said happily

"And don't forget stupid" Eddie happily pointed out

"Speak for yourself" Crash affirmed him

Peaches took a step forward to greet the weasel. "So you're Buck, huh? My mom and dad told me all about you"

"Aye, Aye, Aye, look how you've grown, love. Why you look just like your mother the last time I saw you as a calf. You're so big now I can't tell if you're cute or adorable; but come to think of it you sound like both to me" Buck surprisingly admitted to her

Peaches blushed under her fur. "Aww, that's so sweet of you. By the way nice eye-patch"

Buck smiled surprisingly before patting his leaf on his eye. "Well I didn't think anyone would notice? Thank you, love"

"Anytime" said Peaches happily

* * *

The two laughed seeing how great they were starting to get along already. Lekin decided it was best if he greet himself to them as the boy slowly started to walk towards the herd. As he was walking forward, the others quickly noticed him coming which made Lekin come to a halt as he stayed frozen for a brief second. He smiled nervously before raised his hand up and shyly waved to them.

"Oh, and who's this?" Ellie asked surprisingly noticing the boy

Zari walked over before grasping her friend's hand pulling him closer so that he can meet her adoptive family. Lekin looked at her still unassured before Zari gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"Everyone I like you to meet Lekin" Zari introduced Lekin to her herd

Lekin made another slight wave before Zari started greeting him to each herd member one by one. "Lekin this is my mother, Ellie. And this is my sister, Peaches"

Ellie smiling walked over greeting him with a hand shake. "Nice to meet you sweetie, glad to see my babies aren't the only ones left of their kind"

Lekin smiled before Peaches walked over and shook his hand in her trunk. "Great to finally meet you, Lekin; I like your singing by the way, you should be a lead singer"

Lekin stifled a laugh. "Thanks-I guess"

Louis came sliding down Peaches trunk till he was right in front of him before Peaches introduced him. "This is Louis, my best friend"

"What's up…um…dude?" said Louis as he waited for a fist bump

"Fine, thanks for asking" said Lekin before he fist bumped the mole hog back in reply

Suddenly the possums scurried up the boy's legs and hopped on his shoulders. "Lekin, this is Crash and Eddie. They're our uncles"

Ravi cleared his throat and whispered into his ear. "The rats"

"Hey" yelled Crash hearing the remark

"Cut it out" yelled Eddie

Lekin glanced awkwardly to Zari before she rolled her eyes in annoyance as she continued introducing him to everyone.

"You already meet Duke, Thorn, and Chaos" Zari pointed over to the hawk brothers who just came walking up to him giving him unpleasant looks.

"So still molesting, eh?" Duke angrily accused

"Have you got a molester's license?" Thorn asked questionably

"Why don't you say something?" Chaos asked questionably

"Why don't you guys shut up already!" Lekin told them before slapping them multiple times

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

"Oh…" cried the hawk brothers

(DOUBLE-SLAP AGAIN)

"…Oh" cried the hawk brothers

The hawk brothers covered their faces with pain while Lekin victoriously crossed his arms smiling with pride. Chaos then started to get all goofy as she started to jog in place.

"HMPH, you just try that again!" Chaos dared him

Those last remarks suddenly made Lekin double-slap them again in multiple times.

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

"Oh…" cried the hawk brothers

(DOUBLE-SLAP AGAIN)

"…Oh" cried the hawk brothers

After that was done, Chaos turned to his brothers feeling satisfied. "He did it, fellas"

"By golly you're right. You're alright kid" Duke told them reassuringly

"You're a swell guy after all" said Thorn feeling trustworthy over Lekin

"YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK" Chaos squealed happily

The hawk brothers gave the boy friendly pat on the backs before Zari pulled him over to her father and his friends next.

"You probably don't remember these guys from last time. This is Sid, and this is Diego; they're also my uncles"

Lekin started to feel a lot more comfortable as he walked up to the sloth and the saber and raised his hand out. "It's good to see you guys again" the boy said

Sid looked down at studied the boy's hand before looking back up at him. "Sloths don't shake hands, sloths gotta hug!"

Lekin raised a brow right before Sid clutched the teen boy into his arms giving him the most massive bear hug of his life. Sid laughingly started swinging him around as Lekin pleads for air.

"Choking…not breathing" Lekin pleaded

Sid finally released his grip causing the boy to fall on the ground as he panted for oxygen.

"Sorry, it's a habit" Sid apologized. "Just when I'm glad when somebody saves someone I love"

Lekin soon cracked his back up before cracking his neck. "I'm starting to see why"

Diego chuckled as he made his way towards the boy. "Don't worry it's just one of the advantages of being Sid. Name's Diego, by the way" he introduced himself

Diego lifted his paw up and held it out to Lekin for a handshake. The boy hesitated for a moment before holding his hand out as he grasped the tiger's paw and shook it with a smile.

After that Granny came toddling over to him looking sternly at the boy. Sid then introduced his grandmother to him.

"Oh and this is Granny" Sid introduced his grandmother

"Suck it up butter cup; let a lady do her own greeting!" Granny yelled before bopping him on the head with her stick

(BOP)

"OW" cried Sid with pain

Lekin then looked straight at Manny who was giving him a blank expression. Lekin feared that the mammoth would be mad at him after getting his son and daughter into all this trouble and he feared something worse was about to happen. So with caution, Lekin slowly and hesitantly began walking towards the bull mammoth before he came to a complete stop till he was right in front of him.

"You must be Manfred, right?" Lekin hesitantly asked

Lekin nervously raised his hand out. Manny still looked at Lekin with still a blank look not even knowing what to do to respond back. He could tell by the look in the boy's eyes that he was afraid and wanted the fear to be over with just so he can move on. The mammoth looked back up and saw his wife, daughter, and son looking at him with the same look they were giving him. Then he narrowed his eyes down to her other daughter who was also giving her the look. The girl rolled her eyes to Lekin telling him to response back to him. So with hesitation, Manny took a mighty deep breath before sighing out calmly. Manny raised his trunk up when Lekin flinched and looked away fearing was about to come when suddenly Lekin felt a grasp in his hand. The boy opened his eyes and turned down when he was surprised to discover Manny's trunk that was firmly grasped into his hand. Lekin looked back up and found a smile on Manny's face as he shook the boy's hand.

"Manny. Call me Manny" Manny told him with kindness

The herd awed with shock and surprise but soon smiled with joy seeing how Manny didn't overreact madly over the human boy. Zari also smiled too as she placed his hand on her chest trying to simmer her heart down.

* * *

She walked over to Manny and Lekin before she continued introducing Lekin to the rest of the herd members as they came to Shira last.

"And this is Shira, my aunt" Zari introduced Lekin to her aunt

Shira smiling nodded but before she was about to speak he growled in pain.

(GRUMBLING PAINFULLY)

(GROWLING PAINFULLY)

(GROANING PAINFULLY)

Shira felt something coming in her stomach as the tigress fell to the floor clutching her stomach painfully as more sounds came from inside started to get worse. The others hurriedly crowded around her before Diego was the first to stand by his mate's side.

"Shira, what's wrong baby?" Diego asked his wife with concern

Shira started panting with pain feeling her stomach starting to kick inside her.

(PANTING)

"It's coming…" Shira groaned painfully

(PANTING)

"What's coming?" Diego asked with concern

"…the baby!" Shira roared painfully

(PANTING)

"THE BABY'S COMING" Shira roared painfully

Diego glanced to his friends with confusion. "Baby?"

Suddenly Diego's eyes popped opened when he finally understood what Shira was talking about and he started to panic.

"The baby! Wha…Wha…Wh…What now!" Diego panicked

Diego, who was now fully panicked, began to run in circles while the herd gasped in horror hearing the news as hearts began pounding. Diego ran as at maximum pace while mumbling words as he panicked circling around the herd.

"Oh no, what are we gonna do! What am I gonna do! What are we gonna do!" Diego screamed

Manny then plucked the saber into his trunk and wrapped it around the saber's waist. "Diego, Diego, calm down it's alright"

"No it's not, not it's not, no it's…" Diego screamed before Manny calmed him again

"Diego it's alright" Manny calmed him. "I got your back"

Those words suddenly made Diego snap out of his panic state as he looked at his friend with a surprised feeling. Sid then came out feeling heroic in himself as he patted his friend on the paw.

"Me too" Sid reassured him

Ravi then came up next to Sid's side. "So do I"

"We all will" Zari reassured him.

Lekin walked up by his friend's side. "We're with you"

Diego glanced at everyone's faces telling that they were going by his and Shira's side till it's all over. He was grateful for that. Zari then quickly knelt down next Shira before she turned back to everyone.

"Alright if we're going to do this, I'm going to need some help" Zari told everyone. "We need to get her somewhere remoted. Mom, Sis, can you help me?"

"Sure thing sweetie" said Ellie willing to help her daughter

"Way ahead of you sister" said Peaches also willing to help her sister

Ellie and Peaches gently grasped around Shira's waist carefully lifting her up off the ground while Zari held under the tigress head making sure it wouldn't fall back down. The three carefully started to take her around the corner where they could be a few feet away from the others. Just as they went around the corner, Shira painfully glanced back at Diego seeing how worried he was before she gave him a reassuring smile before they went around the corner leaving the others unanswered.

* * *

Meanwhile, it had almost been at least a couple hours due to Shira's giving labor as the others continued to wait for a response. Especially Diego; he was so worked up he couldn't stop thinking about his wife. Luckily for him he had Manny and Sid by his side, especially Ravi who was there to comfort him as the saber rested his head over the boy's lap as the young boy started petting his head to his back. It was complete silence over the rest of the herd before Buck hopped onto the boy's shoulder making Ravi break the silence.

"Hey Buck can I ask you a question?" Ravi asked the weasel

"Ask away, lad" said Buck

"What are these pools called? And why are they steaming?" Ravi asked him curiously

Buck swung his knife before placing and elbow on the boy's head. "Well I'm glad you asked, lad. You see down here when I first discovered them, I call'em hot springs"

"Hot springs?" said Ravi

"Yep; these hot springs here tend to help calm and relieve pain from the muscles inside of us. It heals the body" Buck explained to the boy

"Like what you mean is that it helps us feel less distressed?" Ravi asked once again

Buck nodded happily. "That's right"

"Wow I never thought of that" said Ravi feeling satisfied

Soon as the others started making their own conversations, Manny turned down to Lekin and patted him on the shoulder.

"Um…kid…I mean-Lekin can you tell me a little bit about yourself? How did you meet my son and daughter in the first place?" Manny asked the boy

"Oh…well um…" Lekin tried his best to explain before he sighed and began to tell his story to him. "Well…you see Manny it's like this. When we were kids, Zari and I used to have a lot of fun together. We would play around, eat, swim, and even hunt together at the same time. We always had each other's backs when we were little, but after a while my father and his crew were sent onto a different location for the time being and I had no other choice but to leave Zari behind. When I finally came back after a couple years later I saw Zari had another sibling with her…"

"Ravi" Manny jumped in on the story

Lekin nodded. "Yeah…he was already the age of 11 when I last saw Zari and I finally got to reunite with her again. I'll tell you she was the most beautiful magnificent creature I have ever seen in my life"

Manny chuckled before looking down. "Yeah that's what I thought of her"

"But when the earthquakes came along I was separated from her again. I lost my family that day and I never saw them again. But now that I'm here seeing her face again, I'm thinking"

"Thinking of what?" Manny asked the boy

"I'm thinking of how a mammoth like you with such a large family end up taking her and her brother in" Lekin told him smiling

Manny smiled back and placed his trunk over the boy's shoulders and pulled him close. "Believe me kid, you have no idea what I've been through when I started this family"

The two laughed. Just then Zari came out from behind the corner making everyone including Diego jump to their feet. Zari revealed showing exhaustion before Diego walked up to her.

"So how is she?" Diego asked with concern

Zari knelt down and smiled reassuring at him. "She's okay and so is the baby" she told him

Diego soon sighed with relief as well as the others did before Zari spoke out again.

"And by that I mean Shira and 'both' the babies" Shira pointed out to him

Diego's face suddenly widened with surprise when he heard the word 'both' and he and the rest of the herd members jumped with shock.

"Both?" Diego asked surprisingly

Zari nodded happily. "Yes; it turns out there were two cubs the whole time"

Ravi happily wrapped his arms around Diego's neck hugging him tight. "Congratulations Diego!"

Diego sadly smiled. "Can I see them?"

Zari nodded and stood back up. Diego turned over to the others gesturing the others to follow them. Everyone got on their feet as they quietly started making their way.

* * *

Soon as they got around the corner Diego expressed wide-eyes as before he slowly began making his way towards Shira. There the scene changes and shows Shira looking exhausted but very happy as two very small cubs were revealed cuddled up next to their mother's side. Diego sadly looked down at them as they two cooed as they both opened their eyes and when they noticed Diego they smiled with delight. He studied them for a moment when he saw that one looked like Shira and one that looked exactly like him.

(COOING)

(PURRING)

Diego eyes started watering up but he still showed a sign of happiness. He tearfully looked back at Shira before he gently nuzzled her face.

"Oh Diego" said Shira sadly but happy. "Our babies…our sweet little babies"

"I know baby, I know" said Diego trying to calm her

"I'm…I'm just so happy" said Shira tearfully before she started crying into Diego's fur

Diego gave his wife a comforting nuzzle which started to calm Shira down before she finally stopped and kissed him on the lips.

"The one with orange is a male and the one with gray and black stripes is a female, by the way" Zari pointed out to them

"That means they look exactly like…" said Ravi happily

"…their parents" Zari finished the sentence

* * *

Ellie and Peaches gave the saber couple happy but tearful expressions seeing how happy they were as both mammoths cuddled up next to each other. The others were seen happy and tearful as they watched this wonderful moment between the two and their newborns. Duke, Thorn, and Chaos, however, were sniffling and sobbing.

"Ain't that beautiful fellas?" Duke asked sadly

"Yeah why can't we have moments like that?" Thorn asked sadly

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry. But I didn't!" said Chaos sadly

The hawk brothers started to sob as they all formed a hug before Granny walked over to them with a stern look on her face. She raised her stick up and started bopping them on the heads.

(SOBBING)

(CRYING)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Duke, Thorn, and Chaos with pain

"Shut up with chicken brains, don't spoil this moment for us; especially me!" Granny shouted at them

* * *

Manny and Sid soon came up to him and gave their friend comforting pats on the backs.

"Congratulations, you two" Manny congratulated them with honor

"Thanks buddy" said Diego feeling grateful

"Yeah and that means I get to baby-sit, right?" Sid asked excitedly

Diego gave him a warning glare. "Don't push it!"

"Sorry" Sid nervously apologized

"So what are you going to name them?" Ravi asked curiously

The two sabers thought for a moment before Shira was the first to name the female. "I want to call her Lily"

"Lily?" Diego asked

"Yeah" said Shira happily. "And I know how much you love to get lilies for me, so why not?"

"Then Lily it is" said Diego before giving his daughter a lick on the head

Soon Diego looked down at his son. This was yet another difficult choice to make and he didn't know any good name to think of. But then suddenly came to him and he turned his head around to face Ravi.

"Ravi, would you like to name my son?" Diego offered the boy

Ravi surprisingly looked at his sister before Zari nodded in reply. Ravi then walked over to the two before he decided his choice name.

"Well…I was thinking…well, kind of like…Hunter" Ravi suggested

"Hunter?" Diego and Shira asked

Ravi nodded. "Yeah, I mean your both great hunters as well as you are Zari. And I mean who knows maybe they'll turn out to be brave remorseless killers like you"

Diego and Shira looked at each other before smiling and they looked back down at their son and looked back up at Ravi.

"Hunter" said Diego happily

"Hunter and Lily; I love it" said Shira as she nuzzled her newborn cubs before nuzzling Diego

Everyone soon started to gather around as they began congratulating their friends upon their new arrivals of their family. Everyone was there except Lekin who stood in the back watching the others sadly as he smiled with joy before turning away.

But just then Zari tapped him and he turned back around surprised to see Zari.

"Would you like to see the cubs?" Zari offered him

Lekin jumped back a bit before he shook his head. "What, Oh no, I probably shouldn't it wouldn't be right for me to do that, I mean…"

(THUDDING)

"Whoa…" said Lekin when he felt something push behind him as he came close to Zari

He looked over his shoulder to surprisingly discover Diego giving him friendly shove towards the group.

"C'mon be my guest" Diego happily offered him

Lekin turned back before his nose was pressed up against Zari's and he blushed under his skin. Zari chuckled before she grasped her friend's hand.

"C'mon, I'll be by you" Zari reassured him

The two then started walking up towards Shira and the cubs. The two then sat on the grounds next to Ravi as Lekin looked down at the newborn cubs. When Lekin saw them his eyes began to water with joy and happiness making a tear shed from his eye as he streamed down his face.

(SNIFFLING)

(SOBBING)

Lekin wiped his tear away before Zari gave him a playful shove on the shoulder.

"I saw that pretty boy" Zari teased him

"What? Oh what this? Oh no it's just it's so hot in here and the steam can make my eyes water…" Lekin attempted to make an excuse before giving up. "Okay so I'm not made stone" he admitted

Diego snorted. "Welcome to my world"

Everyone including Lekin started to laugh joyously as they all began to enjoy what has happened within their now large family as they finally welcome two new members of the herd.

* * *

 **Well everybody another chapter is finally finished!**

 **Now you all know! Hunter and Lily are the herd's newest members.**

 **And again sorry for the long wait I had catching up to do with fall job findings, family events, and even another exciting story that will be coming up soon after I'm done with this story. It's called 'Guardians of the Hyrax Island'. I thought I let you all get the low down and it'll be coming soon.**

 **Anyway, please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone I'm back again with another chapter! Also give White Hunter another big thanks for making this chapter possible. But any who enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

(LAUGHING)

(COOING)

(PURRING)

(CHATTERING)

Everyone thought a celebration should be in order as the herd including Buck began to celebrate the arrival of Diego and Shira's new born cubs Hunter and Lily. The cubs playfully ran around as they jumped and purred on Ravi who was also playing with them. The young boy giggled as he laughs due to the cub's cuddling around him. Lily was laying on her belly on the boy's chest cuddling herself as she made her way up and started licking his face; Hunter was crouching on the ground ready to pounce before he jumped forward and grabbed a hold of the boy's thumb as he began to suck on it like it was a binky continuously as his eyes fell into a sleep-like trance.

(LAUGHING)

(PURRING)

The others couldn't help but laugh as they watch their kids play joyously. Zari sat next to her as she wrapped her arms around Shira's neck and rested her head upon the saberess's head. Lekin sat near Diego as he gave him a comforting pat on the head before scratching it making the saber give him a pleasant smile.

"Zari" Peaches called to her sister. "How did exactly did you escape this 'Hamlin'?"

Zari unwrapped her arms and turned to face her mother and sister. "Well to tell you the truth, it was Duke, Thorn, and Chaos who got us out"

Everyone surprisingly turned over to the hawk brothers were chilling out in the hot springs stuffing their beaks with worms before noticing their attention and they dropped their worms into the warm water.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for them we all would have been predator food for dinner" Lekin happily jumped in

The hawk brothers felt confused by this before each and every one of the herd members got up and began to congratulate them for their bravery. Buck also congratulated them too with honor for saving his life back there when he needed help the most. Duke, Thorn, and Chaos turned over as they exchanged grateful glances to Zari and Lekin showing how they're giving them all the credit and the two kids winked with a nod.

Sid soon walked up to them and asked, "Have you guys seen Mommy Dino or my kids while you were down here? I need to know? Are they okay?"

Zari suddenly remembered what happened to Momma Dino after she was taken down by her own children.

"Sid, I think you better sit down for this" Zari told him to sit. "So do all of you"

Sid sat down on his bottom before the others made their way towards as they all decided to take a seat. Zari payed attention too as he carried the cubs on his arms who were now into a deep slumber as Diego and Shira sat along beside him.

"Alright let's get something straight here you guys" Zari explained. "What we're about to tell you is truly unbelievable but you'll have to believe it anyway. Hamlin is not any other man you want to mess with…"

"…he's a deranged mad-man" Lekin blurted out

Buck scoffed. "Really? Cause' that's what I thought when I lost my mind so long ago"

Zari groaned with frustration. "That's not the point here, Buck. The point is that Hamlin is obsessed with hate and revenge. He's also using the raptors including your kids Sid to go under his demand…"

"What do you mean under his demand?" Sid asked confusingly

"We mean that's he's controlling them!" Lekin told him

Everyone gasped with horror

"Yeah, we know. That's the same reaction we had on our faces too" Zari reassured everyone

"Look we don't know how he's doing it? But whatever his plan is definitely not good" Lekin explained to everyone

"Well isn't that obvious to make clear?" Louis blurted out. "Cause' we sure all know that"

"Yes, yes it's true but whatever Hamlin plans to do next needs to be stopped. We have to stop him Zari explained to everyone

Sid felt horrified by the news he was given hearing that his kids were under control by an evil-maniac who claims revenge on Zari, Ravi, and Lekin. The sloth jumped back on his feet and grabbed his niece by the arms and pulled him close to his face.

"But what about Mommy Dino, is she alright? Is my wife alright?" Sid sadly asked demandingly

Sid released his grip on Zari as the girl began to explain again. "Yes, she's alright she managed to escape but was badly hurt in the process. I was able to patch her up when she recovered…"

Sid sighed with relief before Zari continued. "…but right after Hamlin took us hostage, she jumped right into our rescue and she fought against her kids to save Ravi and all of us"

Sid felt his heart beating by the minute as he felt like he was going to pass out. But unfortunately due to what has happened so far, Sid couldn't hold it in any longer and he faded back and fell into unconsciousness.

(THUDDING)

Diego rolled his eyes before getting up and walking forward as he made his paw into a fist and raised it up before he bopped Sid on the head jolting him awake.

(BOP)

"OW" cried Sid as he stood back up. "What happened?"

"Stay awake or you'll find out and how" Diego warned him before walking back over to Shira, Ravi, and the cubs

"Gee, you don't have to be pushy" said Sid

(GROWLING)

Diego gave him a warning growl causing Sid to clamp his mouth shut completely. Soon after Zari and Lekin finished explaining about their encounter with Hamlin everyone soon began to stutter questionably about what their next move might be.

"What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Sid frantically panicked

"We can't just leave while this place is going under" Peaches frantically blurted out

"If we do we could be reptile bait…" Louis frantically blurted out

"…or even worse our home could be" Sid frantically blurted out

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Manny shouted stomping his foot on the ground causing the whole ground to shake

(STOMPING)

(SHAKING)

Everyone froze feeling appalled as they turned their attentions to Manny. Manny could tell by everyone's faces that they were shocked and scared but he needed them to pay attention for just a second.

"Sorry" Manny apologized. "I know some of you still don't like me and I know you probably don't want to hear any of my opinions. So just hear me out, we need a plan and I think I know how we can do it"

Buck then hopped on Manny's tusk. "That's right mammals and bipeds, listen to the fat one…"

"HEY" Manny shouted angrily

"Sorry…but you all know what I mean? Let's brace up and get our noggins joggin" Buck reassuringly told everyone before turning to Manny with a smile. "So big fella, what's the plan?"

* * *

Manny smiled down at Buck as he started began telling everyone the plan. His plan took nearly about four hours as everyone's faces stayed focused, except for the hawk brothers were sound asleep next to each other snoring like little birdies; Crash and Eddie were asleep too as they both leaned their noses against their sticks; Granny was also asleep too as she began snoring like a choo-choo train.

(SNORING)

(CHOO-CHOO-CHOOING)

(SNORING)

(CHOO-CHOO-CHOOING)

(SNORING)

(CHOO-CHOO-CHOOING)

As Manny finished everyone agreed to go with his plan and call it a day. Everyone soon then decided to take some relation for a while before going to bed as some decided to chill by the hot springs. Ellie and Peaches sat next to each other as they watched Louis, Crash, Eddie, and even Buck hang out in the hot warm water; Sid and Granny did the same as they chilled with Duke, Thorn, and Chaos as they spent the time snoring and sleeping in the water; Shira, however, was attending to her babies as the two cubs snuggled against their mother's side and drifted off into a deep sleep before she did the same.

Manny could see everyone was finally getting used to him being nice again. But suddenly he caught someone at the corner of his eye when he saw Zari leaning against the rock wall looking away from him. Manny could sense that she was probably still mad at him for his behavior and he wanted to try and prove his gratitude to her. But when the mammoth took one step forward, Zari turned away ignoring his attention before walking around a corner refusing to say anything back to him. Ravi and Lekin looked at each other with concern before they both got up and decided to go and comfort her. Ravi first walked up to his father and hugged his trunk before looking up to him.

"Don't worry" Ravi reassured him. "I'm sure she's not ready yet, that's all. She'll come around to you, I promise"

Manny sadly smiled down at his son before hugging him back with his trunk as Ravi took off to stay with Zari and Lekin. Manny felt a little heartbroken seeing that his daughter still won't talk to him and he wanted to prove to her that he can change. Just then he turned over and saw Diego sitting next to his now enlarge family. He also remembered what happened the other day when he almost struck his friend as he felt more guilt coming inside his gut making it hurt. He never meant it to happen and he never wanted to do it again, that was sure to him. So with deep thought he knew he needed to do what was right. He sighed letting his emotions settle as he started making his way towards Diego.

"Hey" Manny managed to say

Diego surprisingly turned to him before looking straight ahead. "Hey" he said

"How are they?" Manny asked about his wife and newborn cubs

Diego looked back and smiled as Shira purred inside her sleep while Hunter and Lily cooed and purred next to their mother. He happily turned back to Manny and nodded.

"They're just fine" Diego happily told him

Manny smiled and stifled a laugh. "Hehe, good; so listen umm…I just…you know…what I'm trying to say is…well…um…"

"Yes…yes…go on" Diego waited for Manny to answer

Manny took one last deep breath before sighing and turned to him. "I'm sorry. I never should have treated you so terribly, I just wanted things to stay the same and…and now my own daughter doesn't seem to love me anymore"

Manny sadly looked away before Diego rested his paw on his stomper.

"Hey buddy, this isn't your fault, she's the bravest thing we've got in this world. I'm sure she still loves you" Diego told him

"Yeah, but…" said Manny looking down sadly. "…if I had been a better father to her, we all wouldn't be here"

"Better father? C'mon buddy you're better than this" Diego told him. "When I first met you I thought you were this big, grumpy, stubborn mammoth who cared nothing but his own grief. But the way I see you now, I believe you can do anything to make this right especially for this family"

Manny sadly looked at Diego as he continued to finish. "Don't get yourself down for all the things you failed because you haven't failed yet. Pick yourself up and finish what you started. I believe in you. You're…you're my best friend. And I forgive you"

Diego finished with a smile as Manny sadly smiled back before he gently gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"Friend's again?" Manny asked sadly but happily

Diego smirked before he gave him a hard slug on the shoulder.

(PUNCH)

"OW…" cried Manny feeling pain on his shoulder as Diego playfully smirked showing gratitude for him. "…thanks" said Manny feeling grateful

* * *

Meanwhile, Ravi and Lekin were attending to Zari as she cuddled herself up against a corner trying to comfort her. Zari still felt a little guilty after saying that Manny would never be her father as her gut started to feel very tight.

"Zari, are you okay?" Lekin asked her

Zari managed to nod but with no answer

Lekin then made himself comfortable as he sat right next to her. "I'm sure Manny's sorry about the way he's treated you. He would want to make things better with you, you know?"

"Yeah, dad loves all of us and especially you. He would like if you love him back" Ravi told his sister

Zari sniffled. "I know…it's just that…I'm not sure if he can love me back"

Zari wiped a tear away from her eyes with her sleeve trying not to show any sign of sadness to her brother and her friend. Lekin then wrapped his arm around Zari's shoulder and pulled her close.

"Sure he would" Lekin told her reassuringly. "He loves you for the way you are"

Ravi then made himself comfortable as he sat down and wrapped his arm around Zari's and rested his head on her shoulder. "I love him as much as you do, Zari, and I would love if you showed it to him"

Zari rested her head upon her brother's before kissing him on the head. "I know that too. It's just with Hamlin in the way I'm scared of what he might do to the herd"

Lekin rested his hand on her cheek and turned her face to him. "Hey, look at me. Nothing's going to happen to your family alright. We're going to fight till the very end and I'll make sure you and your herd get back up to the light again, I promise"

Zari looked into his eyes and saw goodness in his soul telling that he was good to take the risk for her and her family. She firmly grasped his hand as she did with Ravi and held them close to her as the two boys rested their backs and heads upon her before the three drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next scene changes showing Hamlin whipping and slapping the Guanlongs including Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko.

(WHIPPING)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

(SLAPPING)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

(WHIPPING)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

(SLAPPING)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

(WHIPPING)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

(SLAPPING)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

The Guanlongs painfully screeched painfully as they were slashed and abused with wounds and scars. Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko, however, were in the most pain of all as their legs were worn out by the slash wounds and cuts that Hamlin has gave to him and they roared painfully in grief.

"Worthless reptiles" Hamlin shouted furiously. "You've failed a direct order how could you let them escape! What happened?"

The Gunalongs and the teen dinosaurs said nothing as they looked away fearing Hamlin's wrath over them before Hamlin decided that they had enough already.

"Very well" said Hamlin agitatedly. "If that's how it's going to be. No supper tonight!"

The Guanlongs and the teen dinosaurs groaned with frustration before Hamlin ordered them to get out of his sight.

"Get to bed and stay on guard! Get out of here!" Hamlin yelled furiously

Once the Gunalongs and the teen dinosaurs left his presence, Hamlin calmed himself down and walked over to Momma Dino who was all tied up to the ground with vines that even she couldn't break.

"Sorry for the commotion miss, I had some failures I had to talk sense too, but everything's alright. I hope you're comfortable for this evening" Hamlin sadistically told her

(GROWLING LOWLY)

Momma Dino growled warningly showing hate towards Hamlin as the man chuckled evilly before patting her on the snout and turned away.

"Not to worry my dear, you'll be dead soon before you even know it" Hamlin told her. "And the best part is, you won't even feel a thing"

Hamlin then reached his hand in the back of his pants and took out his pistol and held it up to his face. He evilly smiled before looking out into the night.

"Enjoy all you can tonight, Zari. But by tomorrow you'll be wishing for a great price to pay for" Hamlin evilly told to himself

Hamlin looked at his pistol and held it close to his face. "But for right now, I think I'll start with the one you care for the most. And then…I'm going to take back what's mine!"

Hamlin looked back up into the sky and smiled evilly. "Soon you'll be mine…Ravi"

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is finished! Sorry for the long wait again I had other things going on such as job applications and training. Anyway, please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone it's me again with another chapter idea from a brilliant author! Today was definitely a workout day due to my first ever job at Kroger. If you think going back to school is a pain try being a Produce Clerk like stocking fruits and vegetables every now and then. But anyway forget about school and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The next morning Manny quickly explained the plan one last time to everyone letting each and every member know what to do in their part. Before they were about to leave, Manny and Diego quickly made some sad goodbyes to their families and their children promising them that they will return to them once they get this straighten out.

Manny, Ellie, and Peaches formed a hug by pressing their heads together showing love for each other as they wrapped their trunks together as one.

"Promise me, that you'll come back daddy" Peaches pleaded her father

"Don't worry sweetie, I promise I will" Manny reassured his daughter before looking over at Louis

"Weiner you will watch over my wife and daughter till the end of time, do you understand right?" Manny asked Louis to watch over his family

Louis was shockingly surprised but very grateful by Manny's offer and he saluted to him with a smile. "I promise I will sir"

Manny nodded as he carefully reached his trunk towards and began to wrap it around Louis's waist.

"Umm…sir…what are you doing-AAH?" Louis asked nervously before Manny brought him close to his face causing the mole hog to scream but only shocked to discover that Manny was hugging him. Louis had never seen Manny do this ever for him but he felt like for the first time this was really happening to him. The mole hog didn't know what to say next but wrap his arms around the mammoth's face hugging him back. Peaches sadly smiled by this as she rested her head against her mother's shoulders.

"And this time Manny show some kindness and courage to your friends, especially your daughter" Ellie reminded him

Manny smiled and nodded. "I will. This time it's no more Mr. Moody Mammoth"

Ellie and Peaches proudly smiled before giving Manny one last hug as they made this one the longest they'll ever need. Diego was nuzzling his wife before the two kissed on the lips.

"You...you three are going to be just fine" Diego reassured his wife and cubs

Shira nodded and nuzzled him back. "I know. I know you will. We're counting on you"

Suddenly the two sleepily cubs started walking over as they began mewing for their father to stay and not go. Diego sadly smiled as he knelt his face down letting his two children give a chance to nuzzle and kiss him before he goes. Lily started licking her father's check as Hunter began biting on his father's nose trying to bite it off. Diego chuckled joyously before he lifted his face back up and gave his two kids licks on the foreheads. Then he gave them both a kiss before looking back up at Shira.

(MEWING)

(LICKING)

(KISSING)

"I'll be back for you guys" Diego reassured his family

"And we'll be waiting" Shira sadly told him

The two exchanged one last kiss before Diego began to catch up with the others. The cubs saw there daddy was leaving as they began mewing and crying, but their mother comforted them by licking them all around their little bodies trying to calm them down. Buck then scurried over and patted Shira on the head.

(MEWING)

(LICKING)

"Don't worry love, we'll make sure that your husband comes back before you can say bob's your uncle" Buck reassured Shira and the cubs

"Thank you Buck" Shira thanked before giving the weasel a lick on the face

"Oh stop that now will ya, I ain't a lover I'm a fighter" Buck told her before the two cubs walked over and hopped onto Buck and began licking him on the face.

(MEWING)

(LICKING)

(LAUGHING)

Buck started to laugh by all the giggling before he kindly pushed the two off him. "Well maybe I' am a lover, if ya can say" he admitted

* * *

As soon as they finally began to take off, they stopped and looked over seeing their families once more before finally heading off into the cave tunnel that Zari, Lekin, Buck, Duke, Thorn, and Chaos had taken as they were up front leading the way. It took nearly a while as they traveled through as Duke and Thorn were again using Chaos as their tracker as the fat clumsy hawk began sniffing the ground like a hound dog while barking and howling. Over nearly an hour has passed by when the group finally came across the very same place where Zari, Lekin, Buck, and the hawk brothers had taken. But suddenly they realized how small it was compared to the herd's size knowing that they won't be able to fit at all at once.

"Oh man, there's no way we'll be able to get them up there, they're too…" Lekin said what he was about to say to the others before Zari clamped his mouth shut with her hand.

(CLAMP)

"Don't! They don't like that word" Zari reminded him

Zari released her hand causing Lekin to keep his mouth shut.

"Sorry about that, no offense guys" Lekin apologized before turning over to the herd

"You mean 'big and fat'?" Sid asked making everyone including Zari and Ravi glare at him furiously making Sid feel very confused

"What?" Sid asked with his paws up. "I didn't know?"

As the scene changes back to Zari, Lekin and Ravi they began to saw the others starting to bop Sid on the forehead causing the sloth yelp in so much pain.

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

(BOP)

"OOOOOWWWWW!" cried Sid painfully

"Hey you lots!" Buck called out making the herd turn to the weasel's attention

"This tunnel seems like the proper use, let's go!" Buck called out pointing to the other tunnel that they should take.

"Nice work, Buck" Manny told him. "By then we should be out of this cave in no time"

"Yeah and then all we have to do is find Hamlin before he finds us" Sid told the others

"If we find him; I mean who knows where he could be at this moment" Diego confirmed the others

"Ah this tunneling is making me hungry already! I wanna see Precious!" Granny demanded

"Relax guys; I think Hamlin wouldn't be that smart to look under a rock. I mean we're underground" Ravi reminded everyone

"Ravi, I think Hamlin's much smarter than looking under a rock" Zari confirmed her little brother

"Look that's not important right now!" Lekin reminded everyone. "What's important is that we stick to the trail and keep moving"

"The kid's right. We can't stay in here all day" Diego agreed with the boy

"Yeah we need to go, c'mon!" Manny told everyone

The others started to turn over to Buck before Chaos stopped them all for a moment.

"We can't go back up there! That man and his pet will kill us!" Chaos told everyone that they shouldn't go

"Well without getting out of here, we're dead ducks anyhow. Let's go!" Duke sternly told him

"Yeah, don't be a fraidy bird, c'mon!" Thorn sternly told him

"Well I ain't going! NYAHH" Chaos stuck his tongue out at them

The two murderously frowned at him before Duke noticed a tarantula on the ground and he picked it up.

"What did you say?" Duke sternly asked him once more

"I ain't going! NYAHH" Chaos stuck his tongue out again before Duke placed the tarantula on his tongue

"NYAGH" Chaos exclaimed fearfully as he spat the tarantula away

Thorn roughly pushed Chaos to the side. "C'mon we gotta get our grip!" he reminded

Duke then poked him in the eyes.

(POKE)

"Oh!" cried Thorn as he covered his eyes with pain

"Yeah we gotta get our grip!" Chaos reminded him before Duke tried poking him in the eyes but was blocked by Chaos's wing.

"YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK…" Chaos squealed happily before Duke used both his feathers poked him back

(POKE)

"Oh! HMPH" cried Chaos as Duke roughly began pushing Thorn and Chaos forward

"Go on, get going!" Duke ordered them

* * *

The next scene changes showing the others coming out of the tunnel that Buck told them to take when they were shocked to come across the cave where Hamlin and the Guanlongs had prisoned him, Zari, Lekin, and the hawk brothers; they cautiously began looking around to see if there were any suspicious movement around but had discovered that there were no Guanlongs in sight. As they were looking, Zari, Lekin, and Ravi stopped when they came across a large cliff that hung over Lava Falls.

"Whoa, that's hot stuff" Ravi was surprised to see that Lava flowing everywhere

Sid scoffed. "Welcome to my world"

Soon the others began to follow the pathway that Hamlin used to bring the others to the cave where they took them as prisoners. As they were walking, Lekin was showing a little less bravery as he gripped onto his spear tightly with his right hand looking around. Zari could tell by the look on his face as she walked over to beside him and gave him a shove on the shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Zari asked her friend

Lekin shook his head. "No, I'm not actually. I'm kind of…well…you know…scared"

"Scared? What's there to be scared about? You're never scared of anything" Zari told him

"I know it's just…(sighs)…I'm scared that the plan is not going to go out that well. I don't even think I'm good enough to help your family out with all of this" Lekin explained to her

Zari grabbed him under the chin and turned his head to face her. "Hey, look at him. Nothing is going to go wrong, okay. I know you think that you're probably the only one scared about this but you're not the only one. I'm scared, too. But I rather risk my life out there than spending it the rest in that cave. My family…they always have each other's backs; including mine and Ravi's as same as I have to you as you do to me. We're going to get through this together. We can make it out of here, I know that"

Lekin felt wisdom by her words and he exchanged half a hearted smile towards her as Zari did to him. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment seeing the beauty on each other's looks showing love and care for each other. Just to make this even more intense the two slowly began bringing their faces closer as they closed their eyes and puckered their lips showing that they were going to do what they think they were about to do.

* * *

(SID SCREAMING)

"AAAAAHHHHH" Sid screamed with fear cutting off Zari and Lekin's moment when they heard one of their herd member's scream

The two teens heard snarling coming from out of nowhere and they looked up when they saw Guanlongs circling from above before they hopped down and began to surround the herd hissing and snarling at them all.

(SCREECHING)

(HISSING)

(SNARLING)

Everyone stood in defense as they prepared to fight them off. Zari and Lekin did that same as they stayed close to the herd raising their weapons right at them. Manny quickly turned down to Ravi.

"Son, listen to me. I want you to run, okay. Run as fast as you can and don't ever stop. We'll meet up with you while we can" Manny told Ravi to get away from here

"But what about-?" Ravi began to make amends

"GO!" Manny ordered him

Ravi did what he was told as the boy began running away leaving his family to fight off the Guanlongs. As soon as he was running, what he didn't know was Rudy watching from over the wall glancing down menacingly seeing the boy was finally all alone with no one to protect him. At this rate, it gave him the chance to finish his mission

Ravi continued pacing along the huge boulders as he made his way up across a long boulder that hung across Lava Falls from below. He stopped and looked down when he saw how high up he was now and he gulped fearfully. But that wasn't the only thing he had to worry about when he heard loud snarling coming from behind him. The boy cautiously began to turn his head around till he looked straight up only shocked to discover that Rudy was right above him.

(GROWLING LOWLY)

Ravi's heart began to pound like a heartbeat as he fearfully looked up at the large dinosaur before Rudy let out opening his jaw out toward him.

(ROARING)

"AAAAAHHHHH" Ravi screamed with terror

* * *

His scream was so loud it echoed through the whole underground world. When his voice reached the herd who victoriously defeated the Guanlongs in action everyone's ears perked up by the sound as they listened.

"What was that?" Crash asked

"I don't think I ever heard that screech before" said Eddie

"I know that roar from anywhere" Buck told the possum brothers

"Do I look like I love guessing games here, you rodents!" Granny sternly told the possum brothers and Buck.

"That sounded like my son" said Manny thinking it was Ravi

"It is your son! He's in trouble!" Diego confirmed him

"No. Ravi!" Zari cried out as she began running after for her brother as Lekin came along with her as well as the rest of the others did too.

As soon as they reached the hung over boulder they all quickly came to a stop when they were all shocked to see Rudy holding Ravi in his claw.

(ROARING)

"Help!" cried Ravi begging for his family's help

"Ravi!" cried Zari

"Stop it!" Diego yelled out at Rudy

"Let him go!" Manny yelled out at Rudy

Lekin soon gave in some of his bravery as he gripped his spear tightly and began charging towards Rudy with his spear in defense. "Put him down you big ugly beast!"

"Hey!" Manny called out to Lekin

"Lekin, no!" Zari called out to her friend

"Get back here, what are you doing!" Diego called out to the boy

Lekin didn't listen as he continued to pace forward raising his spear up at Rudy ready to throw as he yelled out. But Rudy smirked evilly before he raised his free claw up began swatting it forward causing a force a wind to knock Lekin right off his feet.

(BLOWING)

(SCREAMING)

"AAAAAHHHHH" Lekin screamed as he flew off his feet and started falling back

The force of the blow was strong it caused Lekin to fall right back into Diego. Diego's eyes popped before Lekin crashed into him which caused them both to fall right off the ledge and down to what could be their fate's.

(LEKIN AND DIEGO SCREAMING)

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" Lekin and Diego screamed

"NO" cried Zari

"DIEGO, LEKIN, NO!' cried Manny and Sid as well did the others did

The other quickly looked down over the ledge of the boulder to see if they could see Diego and Lekin, but there was no sight of them at all. Everyone's hearts began to break as Zari fell to her knees as her eyes began to swell up with tears before letting them stream down her face. The other herd members showed sad expressions on their faces as they looked away and began weeping with sadness.

(SOBBING SOFTLY)

Manny and Sid comforted Zari by holding her back hugging her tight as Zari continued to sob. There was then a moment of silence as the sound broke off leaving Zari screaming with pain knowing that her friend was probably lost forever. Ravi was heartbroken too as he was even streaming with tears on his face before it gave Rudy a chance to take him away leaving the herd to mourn over their friends unknown fate's.

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is finished. Did Diego and Lekin survive? Are they alive? Will the herd rescue Ravi from Rudy's clutches?**

 **Anyway keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone I'm back again! I had such a long stressed day but it turned out great because I passed my driver's test yesterday and I can't wait to get on the road! It took me nearly all summer but I finally did it and I'm so relieved. Anyway another chapter is up so enjoy and give out another thanks to White Hunter for making this chapter possible.**

* * *

(SOBBING SOFTLY)

(SNIFFLING)

(CRYING)

Silence was the only thing they could do. Weeps and sobs were filled with sadness and sorrows as the group sadly looked over the cliff not catching a glimpse of their friend's in sight. The hawk brothers held each other together as they began sobbing at the same time while using each other's wings as a tissue one by one. The possums, Crash and Eddie, were also weeping as they did the same thing the hawk brothers were doing but only using their own tails as a tissue. Buck was comforting Manny and Sid as Sid grabbed a hold of Manny's leg and began sobbing his eyes out causing his tears to jump out of his eyes and land on the boulder causing the tears to sizzle due to the lava's heat. Manny was upset too, but he did not shed a single tear as she looked down to the ground before he placed his trunk on Zari's shoulder. Zari was feeling so good right now; her heart sank before her and her face was all covered in tear stains due from all the crying. She had let Rudy take her brother away from her and not to mention get rid of her best friend and uncle at the same time. She didn't know what to do know and she couldn't even think what to do next.

Manny was sorrowful for his daughter but he told himself that he wouldn't give up not just yet at all. He turned down to Buck with a determined expression.

"Buck, I still need some ultra-weasel in you" Manny told Buck

Buck smirked at Manny understanding what that look on his face meant and he nodded. "You got it big fella"

Manny turned over to Duke, Thorn, and Chaos. "Fellas, I need eyes in the sky!"

The hawk brothers looked at each other before they showed determined looks and nodded before turning over to Manny and saluted to him.

"Alright, if we're gonna to this I'm going to need your help, hawks. You there, the bird with the face of a gorilla, you're my one-way ticket flight, got it?" Buck referred to Duke

Duke saluted to the weasel. "Yes sir"

Just before Duke started to walk forwards, Thorn and Chaos pulled him back for a moment.

"Say, what's the big idea?" Chaos asked sternly

"Yeah, how come he has to ride you and not one of us?" Thorn asked sternly

Duke frowned and crossed his wings together. "Cause' I got all the brains around here, any objections?"

"Yeah…" said Thorn and Chaos

Just before the two were about to make an argument, Duke double-slapped them in the face multiple times.

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn and Chaos

(DOUBLE-SLAP AGAIN)

"Oh!" cried Thorn and Chaos once again

"Objections overruled" Duke sternly told them

Buck grabbed his knife and hopped onto Duke's back as Duke, Thorn, and Chaos began to spread their wings out getting ready to take off. But as soon as they were about to, Buck looked down at Zari and gave her a heads up.

"Don't worry love, I'm sure your friend and Diego are alright. I promise" Buck promised her that everything is going to be alright

But Zari didn't answer as she looked away not even looking at either one of them. Buck sighed and looked over to Manny and Sid as the two quietly gestured to them that they'll comfort her once they get going. Buck winked to them with understanding.

"We'll meet you guys back at the cave as soon as we can" Buck told the other before turning down to Duke, Thorn, and Chaos. "Alright you jingo's, start shaking those tail feather and get flying"

The hawk brothers took flight as they jumped off the cliff and began to soar all the way down to Lava Falls to see if they can find any trace of Diego and Lekin. When that was settled for right now, Manny turned back to the others.

"We should get moving before those things come back again" Manny told the others that they should get going

"Aw, Manny do we have to? I mean now that-?" said Sid starting to whine before Manny clamped his mouth shut with his paw

(CLAMP)

"Do you know when to quit" Manny whispered sternly to him reminding him to not make things worse for the moment

Soon after Sid and the possums agreed, Manny started walking over to his daughter and gave her a slight tap on the shoulder.

"Zari, we're leaving now. We should get going" Manny told his daughter

But there was still no answer as Zari was too reluctant to say anything back but sighed deeply with depression. Manny saw she was very heartbroken for the time being and he didn't want to make things worse so with a little comfort he gently wrapped his trunk around his daughter's waist picking her up and gently placing her on his back as Zari buried her face in her father's fur only refusing to speak to anyone right now. Manny sighed and quietly told the others to keep moving as half the group continued to travel on.

* * *

Meanwhile the next scene changes showing Ravi as the boy started to wake up only to find himself gagged and tied up. The boy wiggled and squirmed around to break free but the bindings were too strong to break.

(MUMBLING)

(SHAKING)

"Quite the fighter you are, eh Ravi?" said Hamlin making Ravi turn up to him

Hamlin came walking out of the shadows and towards the boy with an evil smirk on his face. Ravi glared hatefully at the gloated old man as he tried to break loose as Hamlin knelt down in front of him.

"You turned out to be just like your sister. I'm a little surprised and yet not disappointed but this at all" Hamlin admitted to Ravi's bravery

Hamlin gently removed the gag off of the boy's mouth allowing Ravi to breathe as he continued to glare at him.

"What's in it to you?" Ravi asked hatefully

"Oh it's nothing to my concern really; it's just quite obvious that I had to make my beast bring you all the way out here just so you can have a front row seat when I kill your sister" Hamlin explained to the boy as he grabbed his pistol out and began to clean it

Ravi growled ferociously. "No way, you'll never win! It doesn't matter if you get your revenge or not. You sold your soul! You're the devious thing that's ever lived and you know it! You would never survive down here"

Hamlin chuckled evilly in reaction. "Well Ravi, the question is 'if I survive?' because we both know that I probably won't. No, No. The real question is…'how many of you I take with me!"

Hamlin grabbed Ravi's shirt and pulled him to his face showing menace on his expression as Ravi continued to frown at him.

"I doubt that" Ravi growled

"Yeah…" said Hamlin before he whispered into the boy's ear. "…well guess what. When they come for me; you're going to die first. But don't worry; I'll make sure your sister gets to see it first"

Ravi hatefully shook his head. "She won't! Not if you get it first from my dad!"

"Oh you mean that fatheaded elephant" Hamlin referred to Manny. "You think he's your father? Please, he's nothing but a dumb filthy animal"

"No he's not! He's the bravest thing that's ever set foot on this world! Animal or no animal he is still my dad; my family!" Ravi yelled at Hamlin

Hamlin knelt back down and took out his pistol and raised it under the boy's chin. "Well that 'family' is going to be the death of you"

Ravi stuck out his tongue at Hamlin only to annoy him. Hamlin lowered his pistol and knelt back up.

"And speaking of family? I thought I gave you some company for the time being" Hamlin told Ravi

Ravi raised a brow. "Who?"

Hamlin shed some light on his torch and on the other spot of the cave laid Momma Dino, who still a little wounded but not seriously hurt. On the side of her body laid a few more scraps and scars that were left from her kids. Ravi's eyes popped wide and his jaw dropped.

"What did you do to her!" Ravi demanded

Hamlin turned his head over and chuckled. "Oh I didn't do anything, Ravi. It was her precious little babies. They're still having a little trouble understanding whose side they're really on, and that's mine"

Ravi didn't know what to say as he continued to stare at Momma Dino with complete shock over her new injuries. Hamlin sensed the look on his face and he chuckled evilly.

"I think I'll give you both some quiet time for now. But don't worry I'll make sure your execution gets postponed for the time being. So just sit back and relax…it's the only thing you can do"

Soon Hamlin finally left the cave, Ravi tried squirming again to break free but it was just no use. The bindings were too strong to break and there was no other way he could get out. The boy looked back up at Momma Dino who finally started to catch glimpse of Ravi on the other side of the cave. She let out a soft rumbling sound.

(GROWLING SOFTLY)

Ravi saw she was in a lot of pain right now and he knew she needed some comfort. So the boy began shuffling and turning as he started scooting over to Momma Dino. He kept scooting down a far as he could not stopping at all till he finally got to her snout and halted to a stop.

Ravi stood back up on his bottom. "Are you okay Ms. Dino?" the boy asked with concern

(GROWLING SOFTLY)

Momma Dino replied as she raised her head up and she reached forward and opened her mouth a little and carefully started biting off the bindings that were wrapped around the boy. She started tearing them one by one carefully so that she wouldn't harm the boy. Once she teared them all off, Ravi got back on his feet and dusted himself off.

"Thank-you" Ravi thanked her

(GROWLING SOFTLY)

Momma Dino replied before resting her head back on the ground so she could finally relax her body. Ravi could see in her eyes that she was still upset about her kids still under Hamlin's control, but most of all she missed Sid as well as the herd too. Ravi got up and walked right over to the side of her face as Momma Dino's eye rolled to him so that she could see him up close. The boy patted her face till he started rubbing it.

"Don't worry, Sid and the others are alright. They're all coming back for us" Ravi reassured her.

(GROWLING SOFTLY)

Momma Dino replied before the boy placed his hands around her face holding her tight. "We're gonna get out of here. Don't let your kids get the best of you because you're their mother and they still love you. Just have faith in yourself and things will be better again, I promise"

(GROWLING SOFTLY)

Momma Dino swelled up a tear in her eye till it streamed down her face showing how grateful she is to Ravi. Ravi sadly smiled and wiped the tear away from her as the boy started to walk back over till he began climbing up her snout till Ravi climbed up and rested upon the large dinosaur's head and he made himself comfortable by laying on his stomach as wrapped his arms around holding her head tight.

Just soon as he was about to drift asleep he began to worry about Diego and Lekin. After Rudy encountered his capture he remembered seeing the large beast knock them both off the face of the world. His heart felt like it started to sink fearing that they were gone forever or not but he refused to believe it. The only thing Ravi could do was pray for both his uncle and his sister's friend hoping that they were still alive. Just as he did his eyes fell down and he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next scene changes showing Lekin's eye that opened up as the boy lifted himself off the ground till he let out a groan of pain on his side.

(GROANING PAINFULLY)

(BREATHING HARDLY)

Lekin held onto his side ribs for the moment once his mind started to clear up and he painfully tried standing back up on his feet. He looked down when he saw that he and Diego landed on a solid path of the Earth that hung over the rest of the cliff. He rubbed the back of his head and he looked straight up when his eyes popped wide realizing how far they were up they fell down off the ledge.

"Wow…what a fall" Lekin admitted

As soon as Lekin finally started to recover, his eye caught the glimpse of Diego who was still under unconsciousness.

"Diego? Hey…Hey…Hey!" Lekin called out as he quickly made his way over to the orange saber

Lekin knelt down to his side and started shaking him trying to snap him out of his sleep. Luckily, Diego finally woken up from his slumber and he growled with pain on his body.

(GROWLING PAINFULLY)

Lekin sighed with relief knowing he was okay as he helpfully tried getting Diego back on his paws again as the saber tried clearing his head.

"You okay, Big D?" Lekin asked him if he was alright

Diego nodded. 'Yeah…yeah I'm okay" he reassured the boy

Lekin sighed and smiled and patted his back. "That's good"

But when he turned back he noticed the saber was scowling at him. Lekin confusingly turned around to see who he was really scowling at before turned back to him again.

"What? Is there something in my teeth?" Lekin asked placing his finger under his upper lip

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Diego snapped angrily causing Lekin to fall down

Lekin quickly began cowering till he leaned back against the wall as the saber walked up to him glaring at him. Lekin could tell on his face that he was angry at him for his actions back up when he faced Rudy when he swatted him and Diego off the ledge of the cliff.

"Okay, okay, I can explain…" Lekin attempted to him

"YOU COULD HAD HAVE US KILLED, YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT! I MEAN DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID THAT WAS BACK THERE!" Diego roared angrily

"Look if you just let me explain…" Lekin attempted to calm him down

"BECAUSE OF YOU WE'RE STUCK DOWN HERE AND IT'S ALL DUE TO YOU'RE…" Diego roared angrily

"SHUT UP!" Lekin snapped causing Diego to stop talking. "I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean for this to happen you know I was just…just…"

"Just what? Tell me" Diego asked sternly

Lekin took a mighty deep breath and sighed. "I just…I just wanted to show how brave a warrior I was back then. I never wanted harm to come to you or Zari and Ravi or the rest of your family"

Diego's scowl faded away and he finally allowed Lekin to get back up on his feet again as the boy walked over to the ledge again and looked down. He knew his act of bravery was very foolish of him but he didn't have any other choice? Would he rather let that beast take Ravi away from his sister? I think not.

Diego soon walked back up to him. "Okay so you're sorry, but you really disappointed me back there"

Lekin sighed and turned away from him. "I disappoint everyone in my life"

Lekin rested his back against the wall and slumped back down on his bottom. "Oh who am I kidding? Maybe he's right"

The boy thought about what Hamlin said to him before about him being a trouble-maker and all and always screwing things up without listening to anyone but himself. He also remembered how a fool he was back when he abandoned Zari and Ravi back when the Scorch happened.

"I make a mess out of everything, and I always will" Lekin told himself

Diego could sense that Lekin was truly sorry for his actions and all. All he was trying do was try and be a loyal and true competitor to him and the herd and especially to Zari and Ravi. Diego sighed and walked up and placed a comforting paw on his shoulder. Lekin could feel the saber's touch and he turned his attention to him.

"Look kid, I know you think that I'm not loyal or not to anyone but nobody's perfect, you know" Diego told the boy

"What do you mean?" Lekin asked him

"Well you see everyone can make mistakes sometimes and there's no doubting that. But the main point is we can also learn from them, too" Diego explained. "When I was little my parents saw me as a young reckless cub cause' I always causing trouble. But as I got older I started to learn from my mistakes and I started to be a better saber-tooth tiger to those I love around me"

"Like Shira?" Lekin asked him

Diego nodded. "Yes, and you can still too. My father always told me that no matter what life can throw at you; you just have to keep going and never stop. I know you can do that, you're a good kid Lekin, and don't let anyone tell you differently about yourself"

Those encouraging words lifted Lekin's heart out of the darkness and he exchanged a smile towards the saber and he patted him on the head gently.

(WHOOPING)

"Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo" Chaos whooping

(BUCK WHOOPING)

Both human and saber turned when they saw Duke, Thorn, Chaos along with Buck flying down towards them as they cheered to happily see that they were alright.

"Buck!" Diego happily shouted out

"Duke, Thorn, Chaos!" Lekin happily shouted out

"Diego, Lekin, you're alive!" Thorn cheered

"It's a miracle!" Duke cheered

"You're not even ghosts!" Chaos cheered

"Are you lots, okay?" Buck asked them

Diego and Lekin looked at each other before turning back and gave them reassuring nods.

Buck smiled and nodded till he pointed his word up. "Alright you two, climb up those ledges it'll take you back up from where you fell off"

The two looked back up and saw that the weasel was right. With that they could be back up there in no time to catch back up with the others. But as Lekin looked up he noticed how spaced the ledges were spread out apart for even him to climb up and he felt like he wasn't going to make it.

"No, no, there's no way I'm going to get back up there it's too…" Lekin attempted to argue

But Diego smirked before diving under the boy's legs scooping the boy and stood back up giving Lekin a surprised feeling.

"Whoa! Wait, what are you doing?" Lekin asked the saber

Diego turned his head around and smirked. "Hang on, tight"

That caused Lekin to grab a chunk full of his fur as Diego leaped off the ground and grabbed onto the ledges and began to jump and climb his way back up as the hawk brothers watched them climb as they started to reach for the top.

* * *

 **Well another chapter is finished! Please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey everyone I'm back again! Sorry for the long wait it's just that work was so busy; plus, my internet wasn't even working for a while and I have no idea why? I'm also trying to get used to my car now that I'm driving now. But I'm not going to let you worry so just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

An orange paw rose from over the ledge before sinking its claws into the ground. Diego lifted himself from over the rock wall as Lekin still hanged onto his fur once they were fully on the top. The saber panted for exhaustion as Lekin wiped the sweat off his forehead knowing they made it back up safely.

(PANTING)

(BREATHING)

"That was some climb" said Lekin as he wiped more sweat off his forehead

"Well it ain't over yet, kid" Diego replied to him

Once Duke, Thorn, Chaos and even Buck were at sight as they flew back up from where they started from looked down and saw Diego and Lekin safely on the ground. Diego caught his eye on them and he shouted up to Buck.

"Hey Buck! Featherheads! How far are Manny and the others now?" Diego shouted out to them

Buck then pointed his finger out towards North and shouted back. "They're probably near the cave by now. They worried sick about the two of ya"

Lekin smirked and patted Diego's shoulder. "Well what are we waiting for let's get a move on…"

Just before Lekin was ready to hop off, Diego made a fast running start and was already starting to pace into the direction the others had taken. The force of wind caused Lekin to quickly grab a hold of the orange saber's fur and hold onto it real tight as he screamed.

"…WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA" Lekin screamed at the top of his lungs

Diego was now pacing through the jungle as the saber hopped over some small ledges and over some large trees that hung low down on the grounds. Lekin's heart began to pound crazily as the surprise made him paralyzed.

He released one of his hands and patted the saber on the shoulder. "I can run you know!" he shouted to him

Diego turned to him from over his shoulder, "Yeah? Well I hate to break your spirit kid, but we sabers are a lot faster than you think. We have better speed but most of all better reflexes than your kind; not to mention better hunters than you'll ever be"

"So what's your point?" Lekin asked him

"My point is just lay back and enjoy the ride" Diego told him to stop talking already

Once he finished, Lekin looked away and frowned resting his chin on the saber's back.

"But I'm the fastest runner in all of my whole tribe" Lekin muttered whiningly

Just after Lekin said that, Diego jumped up in the air and as they did Lekin's eyes widened when looked down and saw how far the saber was jumping from the first ledge to the other ledge were from each other. The boy wondered how far a jump Diego could do that, not even he could jump that very far with using just his two feet, but with four paws it's even better. Once they landed, the saber continued to pace through the woods with the boy on his back.

After they landed a smile spread across Lekin's face. "Okay I admit it! Riding a saber-tooth tiger is pretty cool!"

Diego smirked from over as the saber continued to pace through the corridor. Meanwhile, up above Buck was riding on Duke as he and his brothers soared through the sky following their friends from below.

* * *

"Boy won't the others be surprised when they see they're alive" said Buck cheerfully

Buck bopped Duke on the head with his tiny fist. "Alright you pigeons, hurry it up will ya that saber's twice as fast than you three blokes are!"

Duke turned to his dimwitted brothers. "You heard the weasel, turn right on the next corner!"

"Right" said Thorn

"Right"

"Right" said Chaos

"Right"

"Right" said Duke

The hawk brothers soared at maximum speed but the saber was too fast as Diego continued to pace faster into the woods.

"More speed, more speed!" Thorn demanded

"I got it wide open!" Chaos called out

"Well open it wider!" Duke demanded him

"I can't. I can't find the clutch" Chaos told him

(SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos when Duke slapped him in the face

* * *

The next scene changes showing Manny, Zari, and the others as they snuck in the back behind some boulders so that they wouldn't be unseen. Just as Manny came to a halt, he cautiously turned his head over the boulder when he was shocked to see at least 20 Guanlongs guarding the cave. Manny turned his head back behind the boulder.

"Are they out there?" Zari asked her father

Manny gulped and nodded. "Yep"

Sid grabbed his throat and gulped with fear, while Crash and Eddie grabbed each other's tails and held onto them. Manny looked around back the boulder to check and see if they weren't watching them, before turning back to the others.

"Okay this may be tougher than I thought it would be" Manny whispered to the group

"But you're a 12-ton mammoth, Manny. Shouldn't you be able to take out those guys?" Sid asked about his friend's strength

"Sid, if there were 10 I'd be fine. But with 20, I'd be outnumbered" Manny explained that he wouldn't match against the dinosaurs

"Well we can't just sit around and wait for a possible time. We need to do it, and do it now" Zari whispered to Manny and Sid

"But how?" Crash asked whisperingly

"Yeah it's more impossible now without Diego's help" Eddie pointed out

"What without my help?" called a voice coming from the jungle

The others turned around when they were surprised to see Diego, along with Lekin on his back, coming down the path corridor. Everyone's eyes popped out as hearts began to pound and happy expressions began to express. Once Diego came to a stop, Sid was the first to greet him.

"DIEGO! You're okay!" Sid cheered

"I told you, 9 lives baby!" Diego reminded him

"YYYYYAAAAAYYYYY" Sid cheered before jumping out and wrapping his arms around his friend's neck. "You're okay, you're okay"

Sid gave him a playful noogie on the head before roughly punching him the shoulder.

(PUNCH)

"AGH…" Diego growled painfully before Lekin clamped his mouth shut

(CLAMP)

Sid then grabbed his face. "I could kiss you again!"

(KISS)

(KISS)

(KISS)

(KISS)

(KISS)

(SPITTING)

(YACKING)

"Oh yuck! Eww!" Sid cringed as he spitted out the saber's hair that was in his mouth and on his tongue

"Diego!" Eddie cheered as he scurried on over and hugged Diego's left leg

Lekin smiled down before he noticed Crash on his shoulder making the boy jump in surprise.

"And the other kid, you're alright too!" Crash cheered and he hugged the boy's head as Lekin scratched the possums back with his finger

Manny walked over smiling seeing he was okay. "Well welcome back partner, glad to see you're in one piece. Oh and you too, Lekin"

"It's great to be back buddy" Diego replied happily

"Yeah, I'll say" said Lekin happily

"Say, we had Buck and the birds look for you two. Where exactly are…" said Manny when suddenly they heard hallow screaming from above

The others looked right up when three large feathery figures came falling down and with that they landed with a harsh crash.

(HAWK BROTHERS SCREAMING)

(CRASHING)

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos painfully groaned feeling broken as Buck safely came floating down holding a leaf as a parachute. When he landed he scoffed at the hawk brothers.

(SCOFFING)

"Tourists" Buck scoffed

"…nevermind" Manny finished feeling satisfied

When Lekin hopped off Diego's back, he noticed Zari walking towards him with a smile on her face. Just before Lekin was about to say a word, Zari made a fist and with fast reflexes she punched him right in the face.

(PUNCH)

"Ow!" cried Lekin as he flew off his feet and made harsh contact with the ground on his back

(THUD)

(GROANING PAINFULLY)

The others were shockingly surprised by Zari's actions against Lekin. They're eyes popped and they're jaws dropped low and some made the 'ooh' sound when Lekin took the punch in the face.

Zari kissed her fist before she walked over and helped him up as Lekin held onto his nose. When he was up on his feet, Lekin removed his hand away and noticed there was blood on it.

"What was that for?" Lekin asked before whipping the blood away

"That's for scaring me to death!" Zari told him

"Oh what is it always going to be like this, or do I…" Just as Lekin started to make an argument Zari grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close wrapping her arms around hugging him tight.

Lekin was surprised yet dumbstruck as he wrapped his arms around Zari's holding her tight.

"I could get used to it" Lekin admitted

Zari chuckled and looked into his eyes. "I'm just glad you're okay"

Lekin smiled and started puckering his lips again before Zari turned away and knelt down to hug Diego next. Lekin opened his eyes and showed disappointment on his face before he looked down at Zari and Diego.

"Oh Diego, I'm glad you're not hurt too. You had me scared" said Zari as she nuzzled the saber's face before giving him kisses on the nose.

(KISS)

(KISS)

(KISS)

(KISS)

(KISS)

Lekin was jealously surprised that Diego was getting the kissy stuff first and he crossed his arms. When she was done, she knelt back up and backed away leaving Diego blushing under his fur.

Lekin shoves the saber in the shoulder. "Oh c'mon, how can I compete with that?"

Diego chuckled. "Well maybe she likes me better than you"

"Oh getting fiesty, eh?" Lekin replied playfully

* * *

Now that the group was together again as one, they finally went back to business as they tried to coming up with a plan to get pass the Guanlongs without being seen.

"Okay any of you have any ideas how we can get past those guys? Cause' I don't" Sid pointed out whisperingly

Just before any of them started to speak out, Lekin was the first to snap his fingers.

(FINGER-SNAPPING)

"I got it!" Lekin whispered victoriously

"What?" the others asked wanting to know

Lekin turned to Zari. "Zari, do you remember when we had Duke, Thorn, and Chaos distract those things before. Maybe we can do it again, but only better"

Zari understood his idea and nodded. "He's got it. All we need is a diversion"

"What did she say?" Chaos asked feeling confused

Duke frowned and turned over to Thorn. "Quiet you bird brain!"

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn when Duke pecked him on the head with his beak

Thorn then turned to Chaos. "Quiet you bird brain!"

(BOP)

"Oh! HMPH! Quiet you-?" exclaimed Chaos and he turned around to peck the next bird brain but only to discover no one was there. "No bird again"

"Okay but how are we going to do that, wise guy?" Crash asked

Lekin looked at the possum when suddenly another idea came to him.

"Simple. Live bait" Lekin replied with a smirk

"Oh live bait, (laughing), that's genius I wonder who's" The possums laughed before suddenly realizing what he meant for live bait.

"HEY" said Crash angrily feeling offended by the idea the boy was implying

"C'mon you guys, you're clever. All you have to do is get'em away from the cave" Zari explained to both of them

"Yeah but with 20 of them I don't think it's going to get enough of them to follow two possums at once" Sid pointed out

"Maybe Sid's got a point there, kid. We need someone as twice as large for bait" Manny replied

That suddenly made everyone turn their attentions to Duke, Thorn, and Chaos. The hawk brothers turned around confusingly before realizing they're the ones for the job.

"NYAGH" exclaimed Duke, Thorn, and Chaos fearfully

Chaos pointed his finger at them. "Man-Man, Man-Man, I know that look in your eye. I ain't no roast chicken"

Just when he said that, he noticed Duke and Thorn were starring right at him. That made Chaos get the idea that he was going to be the one chosen to be the dinner on the plate.

"Thanks for bringing the idea up, roast chicken" Duke happily congratulate him

"NYAGH" Chaos exclaimed fearfully slapping his wing on his face

"Oh great, well what do you guys want us to do? Dress a drag, and do the hula?" Crash asked Lekin

* * *

Just as the next scene changes, hula dancing music starts beating out of nowhere causing the Guanlongs to turn into the direction of the sound coming from behind them. Crash and Eddie were shown wearing hula skirts and flower necklaces as they began to sing and dance.

(HULA MUSIC STARTS PLAYING)

 _Crash and Eddie: LUOA_

 _The next scene shows Chaos with an apple in his mouth while Duke and Thorn dances along to the beat._

 _Crash and Eddie: If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat_

 _Eat our buddy Chaos here because he is a treat_

 _Come on down and dine on this tasty swine_

 _All you have to do is get in line_

 _That suddenly got the Guanlongs their attentions as they all came walking towards with snarling and hungry expressions on their faces._

 _Crash and Eddie: Aaaaaaaare ya achin'?_

 _Duke, Thorn, and Chaos: Yup, Yup, Yup_

 _Crash and Eddie: Foooooooooooor some chicken?_

 _Duke winked over giving Zari and Lekin the signal as he continued to sing along with his brothers._

 _Duke, Thorn, and Chaos: Yup, Yup, Yup_

 _Just as The Guanlongs were away, Zari and Lekin quietly started making their way to the cave as the possums and the hawk brothers kept on distracting them._

 _Crash and Eddie: Heeeeee's a big bird_

 _Duke, Thorn, and Chaos: Yup, Yup_

 _Crash and Eddie: You can be a big bird too, OOY!"_

* * *

When the song ended, the possums and the hawk brothers shrieked out with fear before running away as the Guanlongs chased after them.

(SCREAMING)

"AAAAAHHHHH" The possums and the hawk brothers screamed

(GROWLING)

(SNARLING)

(ROARING)

The scene changes back, showing Zari and Lekin as the two ducked behind some of the boulders.

"Well that worked pretty good" Lekin told Zari that his plan was a success

"Alright, let's keep moving. The sooner we find Ravi, the happier we'll get out of here alive" Zari whispered to him

Zari picked up two stones and scraped them together to make fire as she used a torch to guide their way. The two then started making their way quietly through the darkness in hopes that they would find Ravi and Momma Dino.

'Hey, do you think your family can handle those guys?" Lekin whispered to Zari

Zari turned from over her shoulder. "Believe me, if they can't get out of a situation no one can"

* * *

The next scene changes back out in the open showing Crash, Eddie, along with Duke, Thorn, and Chaos running and screaming for their lives as the Guanlongs chased right behind them.

(POSSUMS SCREAMING)

(HAWK BROTHERS SCREAMING)

(GROWLING)

(SNARLING)

(ROARING)

The continued running before they came across a dead end. The possum's brothers came to a halt as Duke, Thorn, and Chaos ended up crashing into the wall before falling down.

(CRASHING)

(THUDDING)

"Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh" Duke, Thorn, and Chaos groaned painfully

When the Guanlongs were right up in front of them, the possums and the hawks shrieked with fear as they lay back against the wall seeing that their only exit was now blocked.

"NYAGH" exclaimed Crash, Eddie, Duke, Thorn, and Chaos fearfully

(GROWLING)

(SNARLING)

(ROARING)

Just when they thought it was the end, they rolled their eyes up before rolling them back down. They smiled and shouted, "GOT YA" they shouted

Each of the Guanlongs raised a brow, before the possums hopped onto the hawk brothers and the hawk brothers flew right up into the sky.

The Guanlongs looked up when they noticed a large boulder was being pushed off the ledge revealing Manny, Sid, and Diego as they pushed it off while Buck was coaching them.

(GRUNTING)

(PANTING)

"C'mon push!" Manny ordered

"C'mon you lots! Push, push, push" Buck coached them

With a few more pushes, the boulder came falling down right at the Guanlongs, but missed when the boulder landed right in the back of them blocking their only exit.

(CRASHING)

(THUDDING)

Soon after the Guanlongs were trapped, the hawk and possum brothers joined back up with Manny, Sid, and Diego.

"Good work everybody, well done" Manny congratulated everyone

"Well that takes care of them" said Diego

"C'mon we better get back to Zari and Lekin" Sid reminded them all

"The floppy green thing is right! There's not a second to waste" Buck pointed out

"Right, let's go everyone!" Manny ordered everyone

Soon the group started making their way towards the cave so that they can catch up with their human friends as they all entered into the darkness before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

 **Well another chapter is finished! And again, I apologize for the long wait. Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone I'm finally back again! Sorry for the extremely long wait I had other things to do plus I had a very stressful week last week but I'm back again. Anyway the next chapter is up and don't forget to give a big thanks to White Hunter for making this chapter possible!**

* * *

The blaze of fire on the torches lighted the way into the darkness. Zari and Lekin continued on through the cave as soon as they just saw a glimpse of light up ahead. Both teens froze in place as Zari held up a hand up telling Lekin to come to a halt. She whispered to Lekin to take out the light so that they wouldn't be noticed and Lekin did. The two then quietly and cautiously began to make their way towards the light as they quickly ducked behind a large boulder.

(GROWLING SOFTLY)

Zari and Lekin lay back against the wall by the sound that alarmed the two as they stayed quiet for the moment. They carefully listened to see if it would sound off again but there was no reply back. The two looked at each other feeling like something bad is about to happen and they wanted to make sure they were prepared for it.

"Get ready" Zari whispered

Lekin clutched his spear in his hand tightly, and winked to Zari with a determined look. Zari winked back as she pulled out her arrow and placed it on her bow ready to fire. Once they were finally prepared for battle, Zari was the first to make the shots. She whisperingly began to count for attack.

"1…2…" Zari whispered

Zari and Lekin jumped out from their hiding places and aimed their weapons out for any ambush. But instead they were shocked to see it was only Momma Dino growling in her sleep as she was still stayed tied up with the vines wrapped around her.

"It's Momma Dino. She's alright" Lekin whispered with relief

Zari then noticed her brother was up ahead, sleeping on top of Momma Dino's head like a baby, with his thumb in his mouth. Zari felt her heart pounding with relief seeing that he was okay and she placed her hand over her mouth with tears streaming in her eyes.

"And Ravi, too" Zari whispered sobbingly

Just thinking things were finally alright, Lekin couldn't have helped feeling that it was easy…too easy. Lekin turned his head back and forth and then raised it up above as he scanned around to see if anyone could be watching them, especially Hamlin. But all he could only see was darkness and the only light he could see was in his hand. Just before Zari was about to make the first step, Lekin placed his arm out in front stopping her.

"Wait! I don't think it's a good idea" Lekin whisperingly told her

"Why not?" Zari whispered back

"I mean look around. I don't see Hamlin anywhere" Lekin whisperingly pointed out. "It could be trick"

"Oh yeah? Well I have a few tricks up my sleeve too" Zari whispered back showing determination in herself

"But with risking it, you won't know what could happen to you. You do know he has a gun, right?" Lekin reminded her

Zari smirked and rose up her hand and turned it into a fist, "Yeah I know he has a gun. But I have a fist showing no mercy to that ungrateful cannibal. I will risk anything to keep my family safe, now are you with me?"

Lekin knew how much Zari will risk keeping the herd safe especially from the dinosaurs and he knew to himself that he would do that exact same thing. With second thoughts, Lekin made his choice and gave Zari a smirk on the face and nodded to her and he rested his spear upon his shoulder.

"What are childhood friend's for?" Lekin replied smiling

"Okay. Move forward…quietly" Zari whispered

Zari and Lekin cautiously started to make their way towards Ravi and Momma Dino as the two raised their weapons up in defense. With each step took they tried to make it easy as possible not to make a sound that would give them away. The quieter the steps echoed all around the darkness of the air making it more scary and thematic.

* * *

As the scene changes to Ravi, the boy felt a flash of light brightening on his young face. Ravi could feel the light glooming through his closed eye lids feeling like something hot and steamy was coming to him. His eyes started to open blinking a few times before sitting up letting out a tired yawn.

(YAWNING)

Ravi scratched his head and combed his hair with his hand and tried to open his eyes. His vision showed nothing but a blur for a moment before it started to clear up. As it did he could see two shadowy figures coming towards him. At first, Ravi couldn't make them out because of his blur vision, but now he seemed to recognize them both.

When his head finally cleared up he was surprised to see the two were actually Zari and Lekin. The boy's jaw dropped and his eyes widened with astonishment seeing his sister and friend were here.

Zari could see her brother was finally awake and she smiled tearfully. "Ravi"

Ravi smiled joyously. "Zari, Lekin, you're here!" he shouted out

Just when he shouted that, a whip flung out of nowhere and with fast reflex it coiled itself around Ravi's waist. With strong force it yanked him off Momma Dino's head and into the darkness as the boy let out a scream.

(SCREAMING)

"RAVI!" Zari shouted as Lekin held her back

"RAVI!" Lekin shouted

"Where, where is he? Where'd he go?" Zari shouted demandingly

"I don't know" Lekin replied

Finally Momma Dino had awoken from her sleep when she noticed that Ravi wasn't sleeping on top of her anymore and she let out a small whimper.

(GROWLING WHIMPERINGLY)

(MUFFLED YELLING)

(EVIL LAUGHING)

Zari and Lekin were back to back against each other raising their weapons in defense as Lekin clutched his spear while Zari aimed her arrows out. Suddenly they heard footsteps coming towards them but only shocked to see it was Hamlin who was holding Ravi hostage with his right arm around the boy's neck choking him and his mouth gagged by the man's hand.

"Zari, Lekin, glad you finally made it to the party. I knew you wouldn't want to miss this; and neither did my son would" Hamlin menacingly told them

Ravi was pounding his fists on the man's arms and body begging to be let go. But the man's grip only held him tighter as Ravi began to feel losing oxygen in himself.

(MUFFLED YELLING)

"Let my brother go, Hamlin!" Zari shouted aiming her arrow at her

"You know I won't do that!" Hamlin menacingly replied back

"Let him go, or I'll end you!" Zari threatened back

That remark only made Hamlin laugh even harder as he shook his head down trying to get every last bit of snickering out of his body till it was finally drained out of him.

(LAUGHING)

"You make me laugh, child. You do, but you are in no position to bargain with me!" Hamlin replied back menacingly

"Why's that?" Lekin asked hatefully

"Well isn't it obvious. The most important thing is that you should be worrying about yourselves. And him…well, I'm just going to put him out of his misery" Hamlin said before referring to Ravi

Once Hamlin reattached the whip to his belt, he pulled out his pistol and clanked the hammer down and aimed it to the side of Ravi's head. Ravi felt his body shaking with fear as it started to consume him; he began to breathe heavy and he started to swell up tears in his eyes. Zari and Lekin were aghast when they saw Hamlin aiming the gun at Ravi, making the two feel even more determined to take the risk.

"Now, you'll finally understand what it's like to have everything you worked for…EVERYTHING that's precious to you, taken away! Now you'll know how I felt when you murdered my son!" said Hamlin menacingly wanting Zari to suffer the same as him

"Really, Hamlin? If you would have known that I killed Makua, you would have pulled that trigger already!" Zari affirmed him

"Yeah, and besides you don't even know the rest that happened back at the Scorch" Lekin yelled back

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I have to put the past behind me yet" Hamlin replied

"Look Hamlin, whatever our parents did, you had every right to be mad but revenge isn't going to change anything! We've made our peace with them" Zari explained to him

"But I haven't made mine, yet!" Hamlin menacingly replied back

* * *

The next scene changes, showing the trio being shown following Zari and Lekin's tracks as Diego was leading the way since he could see better in the dark with his night-vision and sense of direction. His green eyes glowed out as he carefully listened to see if he could hear Zari and Lekin any closer in the cave. The saber then looked over his shoulder and called out to the others.

"C'mon guys, I know where they are let's go!" Diego called out to the trio

"We would, if we could see!" Manny yelled back

Diego had forgotten that his friends were the only ones who couldn't see in the dark since they don't have night-vision on them leaving the saber smirking behind their backs as he continued onward.

Just as the tracks stopped by a boulder, he heard loud voices coming from over it. The saber poked his head out from behind when he noticed Zari and Lekin were confronting Hamlin who had Ravi around his arm pointing the gun at his head. Diego growled lowly under his breath before the others finally caught up with him.

(GROWLING LOWLY)

"Hey Diego…(panting)…would it kill ya….(panting)…to keep it on a 55" said Sid trying to catch his breath

(SHUSHING)

Diego shushed Sid and gestured his head for them to come here. The other quietly did what they were told as they got up next to Diego. Then they all peeked from over the boulder as they shocked to see Zari and Lekin were face-to-face with the man that wanted to kill them. Manny was also shocked to see Ravi in the man's clutches when he saw him pointing the gun at his son's head.

Manny was infuriated with anger and vengeance. He lost one son once, and he didn't want to lose Ravi the same way. He gripped his trunk into a fist ready to give what Hamlin really deserves. Suddenly Sid noticed Momma Dino at the corner of his eye and he smiled tearfully.

"My wife…MY WIFE…MY-?" Sid continued to repeat before Diego clamped his mouth shut with his paw

(CLAMP)

(SHUSHING)

"We get it, she's your wife, and you have kids, end of story. You can go on your honeymoon later" Diego told Sid to shut his mouth

"Ooh, someone is jealous I see" said Sid throwing his paw at the saber

(GROWLING LOWLY)

Diego turned over his shoulder giving Sid one last warning growl before Sid finally zipped his mouth shut.

"Oh man this is serious" Eddie whispered frantically

"Yeah, he's a more trouble-maker than we are" Crash frantically whispered back

"How are we supposed to compete with that?" Eddie whisperingly pointed out

"YUK, YUK, YUK, that's easy for you to say. Look at us, we're too easily accident-prone than we look" Chaos joked to the possums

Duke turned to him frowning. "Speak for yourself. We ain't that clumsy"

"Are we?" Thorn asked confusingly

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn when Duke bopped him in the front of the head with his wing

"Quiet!" Duke sternly whispered to him

"Aye, with that hunk of steel there's no telling what it'll do to the kids if they make another move" Buck whispered. "We have to get them out of there and fast!"

"With pleasure" said Manny feeling pumped up with anger

Just as Manny started walking out from their hiding spot before he was taken by the claw and the paw by Sid and Diego as the two pulled Manny back.

"Manny, wait!" Diego whispered

"WHOA…" Manny shrieked after being pulled back by his friends

After being pulled back, Manny glared down at his friends as they all began to start an argument.

"Manny, what do you think you're doing?" Diego asked demandingly

"What does it look like Diego; I'm trying to save my son and daughter!" Manny whispered back angrily

"But going out will only blow our cover! We have to think this through" Diego affirmed him

"He's right Manny, if we want to get to your loved ones back we have to think of a plan first" Buck told him after agreeing with Diego

With second thoughts, Manny knew that Diego and Buck were right. He was so caught up with his anger again he started to lose his self-focus on what needed to be done the right way. Manny, then shook his head trying to get his head screwed on straight and he took a mighty deep breath and nodded.

"Your right, I'm sorry" Manny apologized

"Now that's more like it" said Buck seeing Manny coming to his senses

"Okay then, do you have a plan buddy?" Diego asked Manny

Manny nodded as he gestured his head to everyone to huddle up so he can tell it to them.

"Alright I know an easy way to get the human to drop his tool, but in order to do that I'm going to need some certain-kings of pranksters to do that for us" Manny referred to Crash and Eddie

The possums understood what Manny meant and they saluted to their adoptive brother-in law.

"At your service, sir!" Crash and Eddie responded the military way

Manny lowered his head down and began whispering in their tiny little ears telling them what they need to do. When Manny finished, Crash and Eddie saluted back understanding what needs to be done before scurrying away. Manny then turned down to Buck.

"Buck would you get Mommy Dinosaur out of the vines?" Manny whispered to Buck

Buck chuckled in understanding and he threw his knife up and caught it in his one hand.

"A weasel's got to do, what a weasel's got to do!" Buck whispered back before scurrying away to catch up with the possums.

"Alright fellas, are you ready to do this?" Manny asked his two friends

Sid and Diego looked at each other with determination before looking back at their friend and nodded. Manny smiled and nodded back.

* * *

As the scene changes back to Zari and Lekin who were still aiming their weapons at Hamlin, as Hamlin was finally coming to the end of his speech before the possums brothers scurried around in the back trying not to be seen.

"You're never going to get away with his Hamlin!" Zari yelled

"Purity will get you nowhere if you keep this up!" Lekin yelled back

"Well that's the thing, purity will always win! No matter how hard you both try, nothing will get in my way!" Hamlin sadistically replied back

Hamlin pressed his pistol harder against the boy's head as Ravi felt like it was the end for him and he closed his eyes hoping that it'll be over with just with just one press of a trigger. Just as Hamlin was about to press onto the trigger he was taken by surprise when Crash and Eddie hopped out of nowhere and with reflex the possums bit on the man's ears.

(CRASH AND EDDIE WHOOPING)

(BITING)

(YELLING WITH PAIN)

Hamlin yelled at the top of his lungs as he released Ravi from his clutches and tried to throw the possums off his back before he raised his pistol up and accidently pulled the trigger causing the bullet to shoot up at the wall.

(GUNSHOTS)

Ravi ducked with his hands over his head before his sister called out for him.

"RAVI, RUN! RUN!" Zari shouted to him

Just before as he was about to make a dash for it, Hamlin grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back before slapping the boy across the face with the back of his hand.

(SLAP)

"OW" cried Ravi as he fell to the ground

Ravi tried squirming away but Hamlin had his foot on the boy's chest preventing him from escaping. Hamlin was shown with bloody ears after the possums attacked him as he held up his gun clanked the hammer down with his thumb and aimed it down at Ravi.

(CLANK)

"What a waste!" Hamlin shouted

Ravi gasped and as just as Hamlin was about to pull the trigger he was instead shot in the right side of the aim with an arrow.

(THUMP)

(YELLING PAINFULLY)

"AGH!" Hamlin groaned painfully as he fell to the ground causing him to release his foot off of Ravi

Ravi turned over and was surprised to see that Zari was the one that made that shot as Zari smiled victoriously.

"That one's for mom and dad!" Zari shouted at Hamlin

Ravi soon got back on his feet and ran towards and jumped into Zari's arms as she received a hug from her little brother knowing that they were reunited once again.

"Oh Ravi are you alright?" Zari asked tearfully giving her brother kisses on the cheek

(KISS)

(KISS)

(KISS)

"Yeah I'm alright. Are you guys alright?" Ravi asked her and Lekin if they were okay

* * *

Zari turned over to Lekin who was giving her a pleasant look as the three bundled up in a hug meaning they were alright as well. Just as they did, Duke, Thorn, and Chaos came running towards Hamlin with furious looks.

"WHY YOU!" Duke shouted

Just as Hamlin pulled the arrow out of his arm, the hawk brothers helped get Hamlin off the ground before the birds started to fight him doing their old fashion way…and that's slapping, bopping, and poking.

"Oh picking on little kids, eh!" Duke shouted

"What the-?" said Hamlin before he was kicked by Chaos in the butt

(KICK)

"Oh!" cried Hamlin causing him to bend over as Duke and Thorn grabbed the bottom of his shirt and yanked up and tied his arms in a knot

(YANKING)

(RIPPING)

(KICKING)

Once Hamlin was unable to move, Duke and Thorn started ripping out the hair under the Hamlin's armpits.

(RIPPING)

"AAAAAHHHHH…" Hamlin screamed painfully

"How do you like that, pretty boy?" Thorn shouted showing a covered-up Hamlin his armpit hair

(RIPPING)

"...AAAAAHHHHH" Hamlin screamed painfully once again

"You think you're pretty smooth, huh?" Duke shouted after taking a full claw-chunk of armpit hair. "Hey bird brain, over here!"

Chaos rubbed his wings together before finger-snapping with a goofy expression on his face.

(FINGER-SNAPPING)

"HMPH! YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK!" Chaos squealed happily

Chaos got into a running pace before he brought his belly up and bopped Hamlin causing him to fall on the ground.

(BELLY BOPPING)

"Oh!" cried Hamlin once he made harsh contact with the ground

(THUD)

"Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!" Chaos squealed victoriously

"Oh nice work kid!" Duke congratulated him with a wing-shake

"Yeah that'll teach that buzzard" said Thorn congratulating him

But unfortunately Hamlin was able to untie himself before grabbing his pistol and he got back up and aimed at the hawk brothers along with Crash and Eddie by their side.

"NYAGH!" exclaimed the possums and the hawk brothers fearfully

"I ougtha turn you into coats and full coarse turkey dinners" Hamlin shouted at them

Hamlin clanked the hammer back and placed his finger on the trigger, but just before he was about to shoot, out of nowhere a large tail came out knocking Hamlin causing him to fly away to the farthest corner of the cave.

(SMACK)

(HAMLIN YELLING)

(SMASHING)

(THUDDING)

Zari, Ravi, and Lekin were shocked but then were surprised when they looked up and saw it was Momma Rex who knocked him away as Momma Dino let out a roar of victory.

(ROARING)

"Momma Dino! Momma Dino!" Ravi shouted happily up to her

"Way to go, Momma D!" Lekin happily shouted back to her

(BUCK WHOOPING)

"YEE-HA, now that's the way to knock someone off his block!" Buck cheered

(ROARING)

Hamlin was weak and broken as the man weakly tried to get up before he heard larger footsteps coming towards him and he looked up who revealed to be Manny as the mammoth glared that at the man with big eyes.

"What the? Who—who are you?" Hamlin asked angrily but weakly

Soon Manny made his trunk into a fist and with a very strong force he punched Hamlin right across the face leaving Hamlin unconscious.

(PUNCH)

"Oh!" cried Hamlin before passing out on the ground leaving blood running out of his mouth

"Never…again will you hurt my kids" Manny angrily told him. "C'mon everyone let's get out of here!"

* * *

With that, everyone including Momma Dino began making their way out of the cave leaving Hamlin to his unknown fate. Once they finally reached the outside of the cave they all stopped when they were all shocked to find the 20 Guanlongs circling around snarling at the trio, as Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko were there as well.

(GROWLING, SNARLING)

(HISSING)

"Uh-oh, what do we do?" Ravi asked fearfully gripping onto Zari's waist

Diego then jumped up front in defense protecting his friends as the saber started growling at the Guanlongs.

(DIEGO GROWLING)

(HISSING)

(ROARING, SNARLING)

"Diego what are you doing?" Ravi shouted to him

"Get behind me!" Diego ordered Ravi to stay close

Diego made sure none of the Guanlongs would get past as he continued to growl at all of them telling them to back off.

(DIEGO GROWLING)

(HISSING)

(ROARING, SNARLING)

Sid looked up when he saw how big Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko were after so many years and he couldn't help but wipe a tear away from his eye.

"They grow up so fast" Sid said tearfully

Sid didn't want to stand here and wait to be eaten, so with huge bravery he started to walk up to the three dinosaurs with a determined expression on his face.

When Diego noticed Sid was passing by he was not only surprised but shocked. "Sid! What are you doing, get back!"

But Sid didn't listen as he continued walking up before stopping right in front of the Guanlongs and looked straight up at his dinosaur kids scolding them with looks of disappointment.

"Hey you three, just what do you think you're doing!" Sid shouted up making the three give their attentions to the sloth down below

(GROWLING LOWLY)

"Yeah I'm talking to you! It's me Sid! Me your father, I'm your father remember?" Sid called up to them

The dinosaur teens looked at each other helplessly before they lowered their heads down to Sid to get a good look at him. Then they started sniff the sloth all around investigating his dastardly odor smell.

(SNIFFING)

(SID GIGGLING)

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, no, no, stop it, I'm ticklish!" Sid laughed as the dinosaur teens continued sniffing him

* * *

Hamlin suddenly came limping out of the cave with his left hand holding his injured right arm as he scolded up at the dinosaur teens with a triumphant expression.

"What's the matter with you! Don't just stand there kill them, kill them all!" Hamlin shouted out furiously

(SNIFFING)

(SID GIGGLING)

But Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko weren't listening as they continued to smell around Sid's body. Once they stopped they raised their heads back up and looked at each other with surprised yet happy expressions on their face. They looked down at Sid again but this time with gleeful faces showing they remembered Sid.

(GROWLING, CHATTERING)

(SQUEALING)

They also recognized Sid's entire herd was here as well including they're mother who pleading with a worried look on her face. They looked back down at the Guanlongs before the three expressed each other with playful smirks on their faces and began swiping their claws down at the Guanlongs instead.

(GROWLING)

(ROARING, SNARLING)

(SLASHING)

(THUDDING)

Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko were now battling the Guanlongs leaving Sid relieved knowing that they remembered him as the sloth let out a gleeful cheer.

"Yeah, way to go kiddies, I knew you wouldn't forget about me!" Sid cheered jumping up and down

Diego and the others were very surprised to see this as well; as they all watched Sid's kids battle on the Guanlongs meaning they must have joined their side now. Momma Dino was especially happy the most seeing her kids had finally gone back to the good side and she let out a cheerful roar.

(ROARING)

"Wow, I didn't know Sid could speak reptile" said Lekin happily

Zari chuckled. "You gotta hand it to him; he's a sloth with a way of words"

"Yeah, but he's still a dim of wit" Ravi blurted out

* * *

The kids laughed, but when Hamlin saw this he was enraged with anger and madness. He felt like if betrayal was all that he would get if he didn't put this through. The old man growled from under his breath and began to let vengeance take over his mind.

"I will not be ignored for the last time!" Hamlin growled before he raised bit two fingers and placed them near his lips. "Nobody gets out of this world alive, but me!"

Hamlin placed his fingers in his mouth before making a loud whistle.

(WHISTLING)

The whistling echoed throughout the valley of the dinosaur world and with that everything started to shake and rumble beneath the ground like if another earthquake had erupted from under its core.

(STOMPING CONTIUNES…)

Everyone could feel the shaking of the romping underneath their feet as the trio turned their heads over from back of them when they were all shocked to see Rudy popping out from behind the top of the cave. His glowing red eyes glared down deathly at the trio before he let out the most horrifying roar that no reptile was able to do so.

(ROARING LOUDLY)

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me" Manny said mouthing under his breath

* * *

 **Well everyone another chapter is finished! And again sorry for the long wait I had a lot more stuff happening that I just couldn't handle. Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**

 **P.S. also be sure to check out my new fanfiction story "Guardians of the Hyrax Island"**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey everyone I' back with another chapter already! You're all about to see the final battle between the herd and humans vs. dinosaur and man. I also give another thanks to White Hunter who made this battle seem more intense. Anyway, only a few more chapters till the big finale so just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

 **P.S. this is my longest chapter ever so just to give you a heads up!**

* * *

Everyone stayed absolutely still as Rudy continued to deathly glare down at the herd. He especially glared down at Zari, Ravi, and Lekin the most as the large white reptile smacked his lips together also licking his teeth showing that hungry look on his face.

"You know my beast doesn't do really do desserts at a time like this…well before the main course" Hamlin said referring to Zari, Ravi, and Lekin

(GROWLING, SNARLING)

(SMACKING LIPS)

The three slowly began stepping back while watching the hungry Rudy getting ready to make his attack before Hamlin spoke once again.

"And you three are just what he ordered!" Hamlin shouted out before finger-snapping to Rudy

(FINGER-SNAPS)

With that meaning as an order, Rudy leaped his head out and tried to take a bite out of the three kids letting out the most dastardly roar ever.

(LOUD ROARING)

"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Zari, Ravi, and Lekin as the three embraced together

But suddenly Momma Dino came barging in and she knocked Rudy away crashing him into a long stone hedge by using all her new-found strength she got after finally recovering.

(ROARING)

(THUDDING)

(SMACKING)

(ROCKS CRUMBLING)

Momma Dino got in front of the humans making sure they were safe as she also let out a dastardly roar that was louder than Rudy's.

(ROARING LOUDLY)

Rudy soon recovered from his fall and he got back up and roared back at Momma Dino and started to charge right towards her. Momma Dino began to charge back at him as well as the two collided their heads together.

(HEADS CLONKING)

(GROWLING, SNARLING)

(ROARING)

Both strongest out of each other tried pushing each other back as Momma Dino could feel Rudy's strong force of strength pushing her away, but it wouldn't stop her for long. Momma Dino gave in all her strength and tried pushing Rudy back with all her might. Suddenly Rudy was now being pushed back as Momma Dino finally managed to knock Rudy away knocking him once again against a rock wall causing it to break into a million pieces and not to mention burying Rudy all over it.

(THUDDING)

(CRASHING)

(ROCKS CRUMBLING)

(RUDY ROARING)

(MOMMA DINO ROARING)

As Momma Dino continued to fight with Rudy, Sid saw that she couldn't do this alone. He turned back over to his kids and whistled up to them which got their attentions to him.

(WHISTLING)

Egbert, Shelly, Yoko go help your mother! We'll take care of these guys!" Sid demanded them to help their mother

(EGBERT CHATTERING-GROWLING)

(SHELLY CHATTERING-GROWLING)

(YOKO CHATTERING GROWLING)

The three teen dinosaurs chattered in agreement and began charging out to help defend their mother leaving Sid whipping a tear away from his eye.

"My kids are all grown up" Sid said sadly

"Wow Sid…that's actually the first bravest thing you've ever said" Diego admitted

"Awww, gee Diego you're a…" Sid started to thank him before Diego stopped him

"Don't let it get to your head, you still got a long way to go" Diego warned him not to get over-excited himself

"Well how long is that?" Sid asked

"Eternity" Diego teased

"Oh an eternity, well that shouldn't a…" Sid said with a smile before he knew what Diego was talking about and he turned to him furiously and yelled, "…HEY!"

* * *

Lekin chuckled by the amusement before he saw a Guanlong charging up from behind Zari and Ravi ready to pounce on them, but Lekin quickly grabbed a club up.

"Zari, Ravi watch out!" Lekin shouted

Zari looked over and with surprise she and her brother quickly ducked down, as the Guanlong jumped out to attack.

(HISSING, ROARING)

But luckily, Lekin swung his club back and using all his might he slammed the Guanlong away from his friends knocking it into the rock stones.

(HISSING, ROARING)

(SMACKING)

(THUDDING, CRASHING)

Zari and Ravi surprisingly ducked back up before turning to Lekin who was giving them a small smile. Zari showed a teasing smile back towards him. But her smile was taken back when she noticed another Guanlong charging towards him.

"Lekin behind you!" Zari cried

(ROARING, HISSING)

Lekin's smile faded away and he turned around and the Guanlong pounced up in the air ready to attack. But this time, it was slammed away knocking him into the other Guanlong's.

(ROARING, HISSING)

(SMACKING)

(THUDDING, CRASHING)

(GUANLONG'S SCREECHING)

Lekin didn't know what just happened before he turned over who appeared it was Manny who just saved his life.

"No one hurts my daughter's best friend!" Manny yelled back at the Guanlong's

Lekin felt surprisingly over-whelmed by those words as the boy exchanged a smile towards the big bull mammoth. Manny looked back down and with his gratitude he smiled back giving the boy a slight nod.

(HISSING)

(ROARING, SCREECHING)

Everyone quickly turned back over when they noticed the Guanlong's were all in ready position to attack the herd as the first Guanlong was the first to sound off the attack.

(SCREECHING)

(HISSING)

(ROARING)

* * *

The Guanlong's leapt forward, and they and the herd fought starting the battle. Everyone, was now, got involved as they began fighting against the Guanlong's; Manny used his tusks and all his strength to fought against five of them; Diego roared, slashed and pounced trying to throw them away, Crash and Eddie were jumping on some of them as they threw rocks at them, Sid, however, began slap-fighting in the sissy way, the hawk brothers fought against them too pecking, eye-poking, face-slapping, and head-clonking them.

(HISSING, ROARING)

(SMACKING)

(PUNCHING)

(DIEGO ROARING)

(SLASHING)

(THUDDING, SMASHING)

(BOING)

(SISSY-SLAPPING)

(SLAP)

(POKE)

(BOP)

(PUNCH)

(KICK)

(CRUNCH)

(BONK)

The kids stayed down watching their friends and family fight back against the Guanlong's, while Momma Dino along with Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko were fighting against Rudy.

"We gotta help them!" Lekin suggested

"My thoughts are exactly right, c'mon let's go!" Zari agreed

"Hey, wait! What about me?" said Ravi stopping Zari and Lekin

Zari knelt back down and rested her hands on her brother's shoulders. "Listen Ravi, I need you to hide. Grab Crash, Eddie, and Granny and find a good hiding place. Let no one see you, not even Hamlin. Do you understand?"

"But Zari…Hamlin's gonna kill you" Ravi pleaded her sister

"Don't worry about me I can take care of myself. Just go hide, okay?" Zari told Ravi that everything is going to be alright

Lekin knelt down by Zari's side. "Don't worry buddy, she'll be with me" he reassured

With hesitation, Ravi looked over and saw how everyone was doing. Manny continued swinging his tusks at the Guanlong's knocking each and every one of them off the cliff and into the lava, while Diego clawed and scratched them wounding them in the process. And as for Sid, well, he just continued sissy-slapping with them. He saw how incredible his father and uncles were doing in battle and that they knew how to handle it their down. They also wanted to make sure that each and every one of their herd members were safe and sound and Ravi knew that his father wanted him to be safe as well.

Ravi took a deep breath letting out a sigh. "Okay" he replied

Zari and Lekin smiled back at him before gripping their weapons in their hands and began running off into battle.

Ravi knew it was a good time to get the others to safety, so the boy quickly ran over and started gathering up some of the herd members starting with Crash and Eddie.

(SWOOSHING)

"Hey what's the big idea?" Crash demanded

"Yeah that's no excuse to pull us away from a fight" Eddie confirmed the boy

"Shut up Crash and Eddie!" Ravi shouted to the possums

After swooping the two with their tails, he quickly ran over to Granny who was waddling after the Guanlong's raising her stick up in the air

"Let me at'em! Let me at'em!" Granny shouted sternly

Ravi quickly grabbed Granny by the tail and began dragging her along with the possum brothers to a safer place until the battle was over with.

* * *

As soon as the battle was getting more intense, the scene shows Hamlin feeling enraged with anger as his head started to steam out of his ears like if something was firing up his head. He looked around when he noticed half his army was being defeated by Manny and the others including Momma Dino and the kids as they battled against Rudy.

"I will not be conquered!" Hamlin angrily muttered to himself

Soon Hamlin took out his pistol and clanked the hammer back as he aimed his gun at Diego.

"Nobody gets out of this world but me!" Hamlin said angrily as he tried getting a good aim pointing his gun on the side of Diego's head. "Say good night you filthy carnivore!"

Just as Hamlin was about to pull the trigger, Zari quickly grabbed Hamlin by the wrist and intercepted him by pointing his gun at the sky causing him to pull the trigger.

(GUNSHOTS)

Hamlin surprisingly looked into the girl's face, as Zari exchanged a determined expression towards him.

"That 'filthy carnivore' happens to be my uncle!" Zari confirmed him

Zari made her hand into a fist and with strong force she swung forward and punched the man right in the face.

(PUNCH)

"AH!" Hamlin cried falling back

Hamlin got himself up and wiped his nose with his hand and when he looked down he noticed there was blood all over it revealing that Zari punched him right in the nose. Blood was streaming down over his lips and chin and then streaming all the way down his neck till it stained his shirt.

"You ratty little brat!" Hamlin angrily muttered

"Uh…correction" said Lekin revealing that Hamlin fell back into the boy's arms

Lekin lifted the man back up making Hamlin face him. "That 'ratty little brat' happens to be my best friend" he confirmed

Lekin crunch-kicked Hamlin right in garden of good and evil with his knee making him receive a painful groan from the horrible human-being.

(CRUNCH KICK)

"AH!" cried Hamlin

(GROANING PAINFULLY)

Then Lekin head-butted the man in the face knocking him off his feet making harsh contact with the ground.

(HEAD-BUTTING)

"AH!" cried Hamlin

(THUDDING, SMASHING)

(GROANING PAINFULLY)

Lekin walked over to stand by Zari's side as they two exchanged knuckle-punches to each other.

(KNUCKLE-PUNCH)

"Nice one" Zari congratulated him

"Hey what can I say? I learned from you the best" Lekin happily replied

But both teens knew that Hamlin wouldn't stay on the ground for long, as Hamlin weakly but furiously tried lifting himself up back on the ground. He whipped the blood off his mouth and began chuckling.

(LAUGHING EVILLY)

"I gotta say you both make an interesting couple…too bad I have to break you up permanently!" Hamlin threatened

Hamlin charged forwards and tried to take Zari out with one punch but was grabbed by Lekin as he gripped the man's fist in his hand and punched Hamlin with his other fist.

(PUNCH)

"AHH!" cried Hamlin as he was swooshed away

"If I recall I think I'll just break your face up!" Lekin yelled as he walked over and raised a leg back and with strong force he knocked Hamlin right in the face forcing him to fly back on his back making his gun fly out of his hand where it landed near the edge of a cliff.

(KICK)

"AHH!" cried Hamlin making him fall on his back again

(THUD)

* * *

Meanwhile, Ravi along with Crash and Eddie perched on his shoulder ran away from the fight when the boy managed to find a good hiding place under a small cave for the time being so that the Guanlong's or even Hamlin couldn't see them.

Ravi leaned back against the boulder and slid his way down and sat on his bottom as he gasped for some relief.

"I think we're safe here" Ravi reassured the possums

"I'll say, I never seen this much fighting since the last time we were here" Crash pointed out

"Yeah but this time we're missing all the action" Eddie whined. "We want to go kick some butt!

"Shhh! No, Zari said it's not safe out there, we have to stay put" Ravi confirmed the possums

"Oh c'mon kiddo, relax" Crash tried calming the boy

"Yeah buddy, what could possibly go wrong?" said Eddie feeling nothing would happen to them

But the possums were horribly wrong when suddenly they started hearing loud screechy footsteps coming from above the outside ceiling making the boy and possums completely alert.

(CLAW-THUMPING)

(CLAWS SCREECHING)

(LOW GROWLING)

(SNARLING)

Ravi's heart began beating very quickly in his chest as the boy tried not to make a word or sound; Crash and Eddie, however, were quivering in fear while biting on each other's finger nails.

(SHAKING)

(TEETH-CLEENCHING)

"Never say what could go wrong!" Crash whispered angrily to Eddie

"But I didn't mean it literally" Eddie apologized

(SHUSHING)

Ravi shushed the two as the threesome continued listening to footsteps from above. As things started to get even scarier and intense, the thumping and growling finally stopped. The possums sighed with relief feeling like it was over, but Ravi knew it wouldn't be.

"Phew! It must have left" said Eddie with relief

"Yeah, I knew that coward couldn't see us from here" said Crash with relief

The possums started to cheering and whooping in a silently, Ravi could sense something bad was going to happen.

"Umm…guys?" Ravi called quietly the possums brothers making them turn to his attention. "They don't just see us…they can smell us"

"Ahhh, that's redonkulous" said Eddie throwing his hand at Ravi

"Yeah, what makes you say that?" asked Crash crossing his arms

(LOUD SCREECHING)

(ROARING, SNARLING)

A hungry Guanlong hopped off and poked his head through the small opening making the boy and possums jump back in fright. Then the Guanlong deathly glared at the three before letting out a ferocious roar of terror.

(HISSING)

(GROWLING, SNARLING)

(ROARING)

"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed Ravi along with Crash and Eddie

(SCREECHING)

(ROARING, SNARLING)

The Guanlong growled ferociously down and just as about it was going to take a bite out of Ravi it was bonked on the head with a certain stick from a certain sloth.

(BONK)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

It was Granny. Grumpy and purple as she was came out of nowhere as she continuously kept smacking the Guanlong on the head with her stick trying to make it go away.

"Leave my great-grandson and these two rats alone! You drooling-blood sucking lizard!" Granny yelled still smacking the Guanlong

(BONK)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

(HONK)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

(BONK)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

(HONK)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

(BONK)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

(HONK)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

(BONK)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

(HONK)

(BONK)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

(HONK)

The Guanlong swayed from side to side after taking a beating like that, it couldn't see what was around it. Like Granny, with the stick of hers nothing will get past her.

Just before the Guanlong's head was out of unconsciousness it got ready to pounce again, but this time he was pounced on instead by Diego who came to the rescue.

(DIEGO ROARING)

(GUANLONG GRUNTING)

(THUDDING)

"Is everyone okay?" Diego asked making sure no one was hurt

"Okay? Do I look like I need saving lady?" Granny said sternly before whacking Diego on the head with her cane

(BOP)

"OW!" cried Diego as he rubbed his head with his paw. "I'll take that is a yes"

"We're fine Diego, but what about Zari and Lekin?" Ravi asked how his sister and friend were doing

"They're fine, they can handle that freak themselves" Diego reassured the boy

But Ravi didn't feel so satisfied and he knew that his sister needed him. "I gotta help them!"

Ravi started to make a dash for it, but Diego quickly got in front stopping the boy from leaving.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-wait! Where do you think you're going?" Diego asked him questionably

"I can't let Zari fight Hamlin like this!" Ravi told him

Ravi tried to get past, but Diego nudged him back with his head. "Kiddo she has Lekin by her side, I'm pretty sure they can take him" he reassured him

"But she's my sister!" Ravi confirmed

"And you're her brother!" Diego confirmed back as he pressed his head against the child's. "She loves you and she would do anything to keep you safe. But right now she needs you to stay put! Got it?"

"But Diego…" said Ravi almost trying to start an argument

"Got it?" Diego asked him once more

Ravi sadly hesitated for a moment before he lowered his head down and sighed. He placed both his hands on the sides of Diego's face embracing this moment. Then finally the young boy sniffled and nodded in reply.

(SNIFFLING)

Diego smiled and released his head off of Ravi's. "Good. Now stay here and don't come out till this is done"

Diego soon left Ravi in the hands of Crash, Eddie, and Granny as he went back to join the others in the big fight. Ravi sadly watched as he went off but refused to let a single tear drop yet.

* * *

As the battle started to decrease, the Guanlong's were shown with scared and frightening expressions when they couldn't take any much more of this as Manny was manageable to take out most of their comrades in battle.

"C'mon, who's next!" Manny shouted threatening them

(SCREECHING SCAREDLY)

Diego then came running down and he pounced up in the air and began knocking, punching, and slashing them with his claws and feet.

(DIEGO ROARING)

(SLASHING)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

(PUNCHING)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

(CLOBBERING)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

* * *

Sid kept on sissy fighting the Guanlong's in his own defense, while Duke, Thorn, and Chaos were wing-slapping, eye-poking, and head-clonking the Guanlong's in battle.

"So raptor-heads, eat flesh, eh?" said Duke as he fought

(BOP)

(POKE)

(SLAP)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

"Picking others bones out from other mammals teeth, eh?" said Thorn as he fought

(BOP)

(POKE)

(SLAP)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

"Step aside…" said Duke pushing Thorn away, "Trying to hurt our friends, eh?"

(BOP)

(POKE)

(SLAP)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

"Working for that psychological maniac, eh?" said Thorn as he fought

(BOP)

(POKE)

(SLAP)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

"Oh tough guys, huh?" said Duke as he fought

(BOP)

(POKE)

(SLAP)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

* * *

Chaos fought against the Guanlong's too, as belly bopped and mule-kicked them into battle.

"Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!" squealed Chaos as the bent down over and mule-kicked two of the Guanlong's away

(BACK-KICKING)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

"Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!" squealed Chaos as he bent himself up and started running in pace in a goofy manner

(BELLY-BOPPING)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

(THUDDING)

"Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!" squealed Chaos as ran in pace while slapping his wings over his head before he jumped up and butt-slammed himself onto the Guanlongs with all his weight

(THUMPING)

(SMASHING)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

"HMPH" exclaimed Chaos as the fat-bird threw his wing at them before squealing with victory. "YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK

* * *

Finally the rest of the Guanlong's finally started running away back to the shadows where they belong seeing they were too scared and too weak to take on the herd.

(SCREECHING SCAREDLY)

"Yeah that's right, you better run away!" Sid called out teasingly

"Run away ya cowards, who needs ya!" Duke called out teasingly

"Wait a minute, wait a minute?" Chaos shouted out stopping Duke

"What's the matter?" Duke asked Chaos sternly

"I thought that was supposed to be our religion?" Chaos confirmed him

"What do you mean 'religion'?" Duke asked sternly

"Yeah we're devout cowards and the only ones" Thorn joked

(THORN AND CHAOS LAUGHING)

Duke annoyingly crossed his wings together before finally double-slapping his brothers across their faces.

(DOUBLE-SLAP)

"Oh!" cried Thorn and Chaos

"What's the matter with you idiots!" yelled Duke

* * *

Buck then noticed Momma Dino along with her kids: Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko were having trouble with Rudy when Rudy seemed to be winning. The white beast managed to take out Egbert and Shelly for the first half, but he was still in battle with Momma and Yoko.

(GROWLING)

(ROARING, SNARLING)

(SLASHING)

(SCREECHING PAINFULLY)

(THUDDING)

Buck knew Momma Dino and the kids couldn't take on Rudy for long, but he knew just the thing that would do it. So he turned to his friends.

"Fellas, c'mere!" Buck called making Manny and the other huddle up done to him. "I have a plan. But I'm gonna need ya to follow my lead, got it?"

"We're at your service, Buck" said Manny with agreement

As the scene changes, Manny instructed Sid and Diego to grab some vines from out of forest handing them over to Duke, Thorn, and Chaos allowing the hawk brothers to tie them around some large boulders. They tied each vine up from across a boulder and made sure it was real tight; so strong that it wouldn't break till it was right. After making a few adjustments the trio managed to make a large trip wire just for the right kind of dinosaur to trip on.

"That should do it fellas" said Buck happily

Rudy clenched his elbow against Momma Dino's neck choking her as the Rudy smiled evilly into Momma Dino's eyes telling her that, 'this is the end for you'. But just before she was about to run out of air, her eye was caught of the sight of a trip wire that the herd and Buck installed from over meaning that it was for Rudy to fall over.

(GROWLING, SNARLING)

Momma Dino's strength started to came back again as the she managed to raise her foot up and lean it against Rudy's stomach before pushing him away with all her might.

(ROARING)

(THUDDING)

(CRASHING)

Rudy got back up feeling more anger inside of him as he shook himself off and roared back at Momma Dino.

(ROARING LOUDLY)

Momma Dino got back on her feet and she turned to her children, who just recovered, and she growled and snarled with instructions to charge Rudy and push him away using all the strength they can use.

(GROWLING LOWLY)

(SNARLING LOWLY)

Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko nodded in agreement knowing what they needed to. So with all together as one, the T-Rex family charged towards Rudy.

(T-REX FAMILY ROARING)

With great force, the t-rex family nudged their heads down and slammed right under Rudy pushing him backwards.

(THUMPING)

(ROARING, SNARLING)

(CLAWS CLEENCHING)

(RUDY CHOMPING AT THE T-REX FAMILY)

Momma Dino and her kids all together used all the strength they could when they finally pushed him to the trip wire, causing Rudy to trip against it making him fall right on the hard ground.

(RUDY ROARING)

(THUDDING)

(SMASHING)

Rudy made harsh contact with the solid ground, but he refused to stand down another second. The white beast's anger now started to turn into vengeance as he was now in the mood to get rid of Momma Dino and the t-rex children once and for all.

(RUDY GRUNTING)

Just as Rudy tried getting himself back up the ground a sudden crack echoed through the air.

(EARTH CRACKS ECHOING)

Suddenly the ground underneath Rudy started to break apart as Rudy started to make a run for it, but it was already too late. A large chunk of land piece that hung over Lava Falls broke under sending most of the bigger pieces down towards the lava, and it took Rudy along too.

(ROCKS CRACKING)

(GROUND STARTS CRUMBLING)

(RUDY ROARING)

Buck gasped when he saw his worthy opponent fall to his doom as Rudy fell towards the lava and splashed down under taking his whole self with it.

(LAVA SPLASHING)

(ROARING FADES AWAY)

Rudy was finally gone, and Momma and her kids had finally won. Everyone else cheered except Buck who was horrifyingly shocked after seeing it. And to make the celebration even better, she and her kids roared out into the air with victory.

(MOMMA DINO ROARING)

(EGBERT, SHELLY, AND YOKO ROARING)

(SID SNARLING HORRIBLY)

"Well he's gone" said Diego feeling relieved

"Yeah, yeah he is, except for…Oh no!" said Manny frantically totally forgetting about his daughter and her friend still fighting off Hamlin. "Zari, Lekin they need us!"

"C'mon!" shouted Diego calling everyone to get moving

The rest of the trio including the t-rex family started heading to where Zari and Lekin might be after fighting so long with Rudy and the Guanlong's. Everyone went except for Buck who slowly walked over towards the ledge and stared down into the lava where Rudy fell.

"Rudy…" said Buck sadly

* * *

As the scene changes, it shows Hamlin as he was punched off by Zari as he landed roughly on the ground near the ledge where his gun was before. Hamlin tried to get back up but he was too weak to fight back after he was punched, bruised, and kicked by the two youngsters. Zari and Lekin came walking towards the ledge aiming their weapons at him.

"You two really are full of surprises, huh?" Hamlin laughed weakly while whipping the blood of his face

"Really, full of surprises, huh? Well it sure was a surprise when you told me you killed my family!" said Zari hatefully

"Yeah well your mother and father were real weaklings and one shot to the head to both of them was good enough for them! It was worth it!" Hamlin menacingly shouted back

"Yeah if I recall when you tried to hurt my brother too!" Zari shouted back

"That brat didn't have the guts to stand up against me! He's weak just like you!" Hamlin shouted back

"No…you're wrong. He's not weak, he's just full of heart and it's what makes him stronger" Zari confirmed him

"And all you can think about is vengeance!" Lekin shouted at Hamlin. "Your son's dead, let this go already!"

"I'll never let it go!" Hamlin menacingly shouted back

"You have no other choice! Just give it up Hamlin, it's over, there's nowhere to go!" Zari told him there's no place to hide

"He-he, just you wait, my crew's going to rip your herd to shreds!" Hamlin laughingly reminded them

"I don't think so. Look!" Lekin pointed out to him

Hamlin turned his head over and looked down towards the lava when he saw half of Rudy's dead body hanging out from out of the lava just waiting to be cremated.

"Your paradise is finished and your bodyguards have deserted you" Lekin blurted to him

"You're finished Hamlin. Just give up" said Zari telling Hamlin that's its over

"Oh I'll give up…" said Hamlin before narrowing his eyes over when he noticed his gun near the ledge and just as the two teenagers started walking towards him he quickly reached his hand over and grasped the gun in his hand pointing it at the two. "…after I shoot you!"

Zari and Lekin were alert and they stopped and backed away a bit

Hamlin laughed under his breath as he weakly got himself off the gun still pointing his gun at the two.

"Now let's get something straight…" said Hamlin with a devious smile. "…if you come any closer, I pull this trigger and splatter your brains all over the ground!"

Zari and Lekin didn't hesitate but they lowered their weapons on the ground and raised their arms up. Soon Manny and the others finally came as the trio stopped when they saw Hamlin pointing the gun at Zari and Lekin.

"Zari!" Manny called to his daughter

Zari could hear her name calling as she turned over to see Manny along with Ravi and the rest of the group.

"Manny!" Zari called back

But suddenly everything was backfired when there was a sudden crack in the ground causing the whole plate the threesome were on started to break apart.

(GROUND RUMBLING)

(GROUNDS CRACKING/BREAKING)

The commotion distracted Hamlin which gave Zari just enough time as she ran over and knocked Hamlin in the face and knocking the gun out of his hand where it flew off and landed right on the other side the trio was standing on. Soon the plate broke off and Hamlin went falling first along with Zari with him.

(PUNCH)

(HAMLIN GROANING PAINFULLY)

(HAMLIN SCREAMING)

"No!" cried Lekin as he ran to grab her

(HERD GASPING)

"Zari, no!" cried Ravi as he went to go save her but Sid held him back

"No don't, it's too dangerous!" Sid pointed out to him as he held onto the boy in his stinky arms

Luckily Zari didn't fall off over the ledge as Lekin rushed over to help her up.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lekin asked her with concern

Zari patted his hand reassuringly and looked into his eyes. "I'm alright"

"HHHEEELLLPPP" called Hamlin

Zari and Lekin quickly rushed to the ledge and looked down when they saw Hamlin holding onto a small hand full of rocks and he tried hard not to let go.

Zari knew he was a cruel desperate old man who caused so much trouble, but she didn't want him to die…not this way. So with what's left of her strength, she bent over the ledge and raised a hand down towards Hamlin.

"Hamlin! Hamlin, give me your hand!" Zari shouted down to him

"You're crazy!" Hamlin menacingly shouted back. "Get away from me!"

"Take my hand, I'll save you!" Zari reassured him

But Hamlin only glared at her as he looked at her with hate and vengeance. But then he smiled villainously and expressed a smirk on his disfigured face.

"Fine…" Hamlin blurted out before grabbed Zari by the wrist and began dragging her down before placing both his hands on the girl's neck choking her to death.

(ZARI CHOKING)

"…then we both die, together!" Hamlin yelled into Zari's face

With that, Hamlin's weight began to drag Zari down making Lekin gasp with horror.

(GASPS)

"NO!" cried Lekin

Lekin quickly got ahold of Zari's legs as he wrapped his arms around them so it wouldn't prevent his friend from falling to his doom.

"Don't worry Zari, I gotcha!" Lekin reassured her

But unfortunately, Hamlin's weight was so strong it began to drag Zari and him down so it would take her and Lekin with him.

"He got me too!" Lekin shouted with terror

(LEKIN SCREAMING WITH HORROR)

But just as the three went off the ledge, they're fall was cut short when Lekin looked from over him when he saw Manny who was successful of wrapping his trunk around Lekin's waist.

Lekin sighed with relief. "…Manny"

"Hold on tight, you two! Don't let go!" Manny called down to them

Hamlin continues to strangle Zari around the neck as Zari struggles to make him let go of her. But Hamlin was determined to let Zari live at all…even if it had to lead him to his death.

(GASPING)

(CHOKING)

"I'm going to teach you a lesson you'll never remember!" Hamlin menacingly told her.

Zari felt suffocation closing in on her as she was beginning to pass out. Hamlin successfully laughed at her seeing he was finally getting the revenge he wanted.

(LAUGHING EVILLY)

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Say hi to your mother and father for me!" said Hamlin sadistically

Those words soon got Zari enraged as she opened her eyes up and she placed her hands on Hamlin's head and dug her long fingernails into the man's eyes trying to blind him.

(HAMLIN SCREAMING WITH PAIN)

"Tell…them…yourself!" Zari growled at him

With all his might, Manny yanked the two up causing Hamlin to knock his face right up against the cliff face, causing to him to lose his grip on Zari as Hamlin began falling to what could be…his own doom.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!" Hamlin screamed as he fell down towards the lava

Manny hurriedly pulled Zari and Lekin safe on the solid ground. Zari listened to Hamlin's scream before it died out in silence.

Zari's heart began to beat hardly as tears began to stream into her eyes. But in the process she refused to let them go and sighed in sadness, as she turned over to Manny. Manny looked into his daughter's eyes with a heartbroken feeling in his heart before Zari got up and wrapped her arms tightly around her father's trunk hugging him tight.

Shockingly surprised by this, Manny comforted her with a hug back so he closed his eyes in sadness as well.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Zari apologized to Manny

"Shhh! Shhh! It's okay, it's okay. I got you…daddy's got you" Manny shushed as he held onto Zari tighter in his trunk

But suddenly their moment was cut off when certain hand holding a knife came out of nowhere and jammed it into the solid ground.

(STAB)

(GASPING)

Everyone jumped back in surprise, when they were terrified to see Hamlin who actually managed to get himself on the ground again. Angered and horribly deformed, Hamlin sadistically raised his knife up at the two teens and the mammoth.

"THAT'S IT! I'M THROUGH MESSING AROUND; I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU WHILE YOU WERE STILL ALIVE IN THE SCORCH! AND NOW I'M GOING TO DO THAT RIGHT NOW! SEE YA LATER FOOLS!" Hamlin shouted

(HAMLING YELLING)

Manny, Zari, and Lekin embraced together as Hamlin prepared to stab his knife at them but this time he was cut off when a certain shot was fired.

(GUNSHOTS)

Hamlin's yelling turned into silence when he felt something different on himself. Manny, Zari, and Lekin opened their eyes up when they were shocked to discover that Hamlin was shot right in the chest by one of his bullets.

The others gasped too, when they saw it but were soon eager to know where those shots came from. They looked over to the side when they saw Ravi who was holding the gun in his hands, revealing that he was the one who made those shots.

(GASPING)

The others gasped with horror, as Ravi began slowly making his way towards Hamlin with anger-but with sadness on the boy's face as he continued pointing the gun at him. Hamlin groaned but did not say a word, as Ravi pointed the gun at the man's chest.

(HAMLIN GASPING)

"Don't ever come near me or my family AGAIN!" Ravi shouted

Ravi soon released one of his hands and made it into a fist and with force he punched Hamlin right in the face turning him over to the ledge.

(PUNCH)

(HAMLIN GROANING PAINFULLY)

With little, Hamlin only had a few last words to say, "…that's oughta leave a mark"

Hamlin finally fell off the ledge and straight down towards the lava leaving his lifeless body to burn into the hot steaming goo.

(LAVA SPLASHING)

Ravi broke out into tears and he hit his head with the gun multiple times. He was heartbroken and saddened knowing the only hunter of his father's was finally gone forever. The boy tearfully looked down at the weapon that killed his parents, and decided that no other human should get their hands on a piece of destruction like this ever again. And with that, Ravi threw the gun towards the lava letting it burn along with Hamlin and Rudy.

Ravi sadly fell to his knees and buried his face in his arms and began sobbing it out.

(MUFFLED SOBBING)

Zari was sorrowed for her brother and decided to sit down and comfort him. She wrapped her arms around her little brother as Ravi wrapped his arms around his big sister leaving the two crying in their arms. Lekin was saddened as a few tears came streaming down his face. The boy walked over and sat down next to the two and he wrapped his arms around both of them, comforting them.

(ZARI AND RAVI SOBBING)

Manny was sorrowed for his son and daughter as a few tears came streaming down his fur. He looked over to his friends as they showed the same sad looks on their faces as well.

Sid's eyes were swelling with tears and they streamed down his long neck while holding Granny in the process as she hugged her grandson back actually letting her emotions get the best of her; the possums, Crash and Eddie, were holding onto each other bawling their eyes out; Duke, Thorn, and Chaos, however, were blowing each-others beaks into each other's wings sneezing sticky boogers onto their wings; Diego only let one tear break out of his eye as he raised a paw up and whipped it away; as the for T-Rex family they all lowered their heads in sadness.

* * *

The next scene changes, showing the trio in front of Momma Dino and her kids while Zari and Ravi were comforted by each other as they sat on top on Manny along with Lekin riding in front of them. They stayed silent for the time being so that they wouldn't let anyone talk to them.

"Glad to see everyone is fine" said Manny making sure the whole herd was safe

"I'll say, that was some battle, do you know what I mean?" said Sid

"For once I agree with Sid" Crash admitted

"Yeah it sure was" Eddie admitted

"Yep, it'll be the biggest war we'll never forget down here" Diego admitted

Diego looked up to see how Zari and Ravi were doing but the two still said not a word as they continued comforting each other.

Diego lowered his head and sighed. "…well maybe for them I guess" he referred to Zari and Ravi

Just when Diego thought things could be tough for Zari and Ravi, something caught the corner of his eye when he noticed Buck standing near the ledge where Rudy fell to his death.

"He's gone…for good this time. Forever" said Buck sadly. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Soon Diego came walking over to stand aside next to his one-eye weasel friend.

"Well Buck you know, there's still that invitation Ellie gave you for coming with us to be part of the herd" Diego reminded him

"Oh well…wow…I never actually thought about going back with you guys up there. I've been fighting Rudy all my life it seems like home to me. I'm not sure if I can do it" said Buck feeling encouragement in himself

"So? Look at us; do we still look like a normal herd to you?" Diego pointed out

Buck didn't know what to do anymore. Now that Rudy was out of the way there was no other choice but spread a smile across his face and decided to go with the invitation and join the herd once again.

* * *

Sid soon came walking up to Momma Dino as she nuzzled her children. The sloth tearfully smiled and held his paws against his face.

"Momma, kids, I want to say I'm proud of all of what you've done, and I thank you for it" Sid thanked his dinosaur family

(GROWLING SOFTLY)

(PURRING)

Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko nuzzled their faces against Sid's disgustingly-looked fur making the sloth giggle in amusement.

"Oh stop that now, stop it!" said Sid happily throwing his hands away

Momma Dino commanded her kids to lie back at their father for the moment before she lowered her head down to Sid.

"Take care of yourself okay. No matter how long it takes, I will find you again" Sid promised Momma Dino that he'll see her again

With that, Momma Dino lovingly licked Sid in the face leaving saliva all over him.

(LICKING)

Sid gave his wife and kids one last hug before letting them go for the last time once again. Soon Momma Dino began leading herself and her young ones back into the jungle. But before they could go, Momma Dino turned down over to Zari, Ravi, and Lekin one last time.

(GROWLING SOFTLY)

Zari sadly smiled into her eyes and petted her nose. "So long Momma D., I'll miss you"

(MOMMA DINO PURRING)

Ravi was next to say goodbye, as the boy wrapped his arms around Momma Dino's snout.

"I'm going to miss you so much Momma Dino!" Ravi cried sadly

(MOMMA DINO PURRING)

Then lastly Lekin was last to say goodbye and he patted Momma Dino on the snout with his hand.

"Goodbye Big Momma, thanks for everything. And thanks for not eating us too" Lekin thanked

Momma Dino lovingly licked Lekin in the face causing him to cringe in disgust showing he was shown all covered in dinosaur saliva.

(LICKING)

"EEEEEWWWWW! YUCK! You didn't have to overdo it!" Lekin confirmed her

(MOMMA DINO PURRING)

Momma Dino turned back to go as she and her kids started heading back into the jungle leaving everyone saying their farewells and their thanks to all of them.

Sid whipped the snot off his nose and sniffled one last tear in his eye. "They make a perfect family"

Manny soon came over and rested his trunk on Sid's shoulder. "And you made a perfect husband, Sid"

"And you'll always be proud to us" Diego admitted to him

"Oh thanks guys" said Sid joyously

"And speaking of families…let us get back to those we still care about" Manny suggested

"I'm way ahead of you buddy" said Diego agreeing with Manny

Everyone soon started walking back, leaving Lava Falls to itself once again, heading to be reunited with Ellie, Peaches Louis, Shira and the cubs once again.

* * *

 **Another chapter is finished! Wow, I can't believe this was so frustrating to get things settled up but it was worth it! I was crying during most of the parts but in the end I was very happy. And again sorry for the long extremely long wait I had other things to catch up like getting ready for school soon. Anyway please review and keep spreading me some more ideas and stay tuned because more will be coming your way!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone it's me again! Just so I don't keep you all waiting again here's the next chapter! This is my final chapter before the big finale so just sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Hamlin was defeated and Rudy was finally gone for good. All the Guanlong's had ran off leaving Lava Falls in its place of lonesome place and Momma Dino was finally reunited safely with her children at last. Everything was back to the way it should be…well for now.

As for the herd, they finally reached the cave in time to see how the others were doing.

In this inaudible moment scene, everyone came walking in as Ellie and Peaches were the first to be reunited as they formed a large hug around Manny bursting out into tears of happiness. Ravi joined in on the reunion as he squeezed in between the mammoths so he would get snuggled in, and with a little help Manny plucked the boy by the shirt collar and lifted him up and squeezed him into between Ellie and Peaches so that the boy could hug all three of the mammoths together. Zari joined in on the reunion too, but this time she was bursting into tears and buried her face into Ellie's fur; Ellie wrapped her trunk around her daughter's waist as Peaches did as well as she and her daughter comforted Zari with their love. All mammoths, possums, humans, and mole hog were hugging it out as one big group.

Sid and Granny were hugging it out too, as Duke, Thorn, and Chaos joined in on the love. But just as Granny was about to be suffocated, she demanded the four to be released and when they did the old sloth raised a paw up and slapped the four right in the face.

(SLAPPING ALL FOUR)

Granny's slap was so powerful it knocked Sid along with Duke, Thorn, and Chaos right into unconsciousness as the four fell over back on the ground leaving Granny with a victorious smile across her face.

Diego and Shira exchanged kisses on the lips before nuzzling under each other's shoulders; then Hunter and Lily came running towards their parents running around in circles and jumping up in excitement. Diego lowered his head down as he licked and nuzzled his cubs on the heads and faces.

(MEWING)

(COOING)

Buck watched happily seeing their friends reunited with their loved ones, as the deranged weasel lowered his head down looking at his tooth-shaped knife feeling lonesome. But luckily, Lekin knelt down on his knees and tapped him on the shoulder getting his attention. Lekin gave Buck a comforting smile and he spread out his arms to him for a hug. Buck did not see this coming from a human, but was very thankful for it. Buck hopped onto Lekin's knee and he opened his tiny arms outs and wrapped it around the boy's neck showing happiness on his face as Lekin smiled back patter his weasel friend gently with his hand.

It was getting late, so the herd decided to stay one more night before heading back to the surface tomorrow. In that rate, everyone went into celebration; Duke, Thorn, and Chaos were cooking up some hot swing music in the cave using dinosaur bones as instruments as Manny danced along with Ellie and Peaches by his side; Sid danced alongside with Louis and Granny doing dubstep style; Crash and Eddie were sitting in the hot springs listening to Buck as the weasel told them of his adventurous stories; Diego laid next to Shira resting his neck on top of his wife's back leaving Shira purring with delight while Hunter and Lily were tackling and playing with each other joyously leaving the saber couple amused.

* * *

Everyone was having a good time, all expect for Zari and Ravi who were sitting by themselves. Zari was comforting her brother as Ravi looked down at his reflection in a small puddle. The boy was heartbroken as guilt started to consume inside of him after what he had just done to Hamlin. And with that the boy soon let a few tears stream down his face.

Zari could tell by her brother's look as she continued to hold him closer wrapping her arms around Ravi.

"Zari?" Ravi asked sadly. "Is this what it feels like…to be a killer?"

Zari shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no of course not; what you did was right, and you did it well" she reassured

"But Hamlin…" Ravi attempted to argue

"…deserved what he got. Killing him wasn't easy I understand that, but he was a sick man, a very sick man. You were only doing what was right using what your conscience told you to do" Zari explained to him

"It's not just that, though. I just murdered someone in vein and now I'm scarred for life! I thought I was doing the right thing, but I just made it worse for myself! I'm no hero Zari, I'm a monster! A monster!" Ravi sadly yelled

"No, you're not!" yelled a voice

Zari and Ravi turned over to the voice who revealed to be Diego who had heard what Ravi had just said. Once Diego got up in front, the saber nudged the boy's chin up making the boy look in his eyes.

"You are not a monster Ravi!" Diego confirmed the boy

"I'm not?" said Ravi

"NO!" Diego confirmed again. "You are the bravest kid I know and don't ever doubt yourself ever!"

"But Diego you saw I…" Ravi attempted to argue again

"It doesn't matter! None of it matters now! That human was far too gone to be saved and there was no mistaking about it" Diego told the boy

"It wouldn't have been if I were you, Diego. You're the toughest cat who's ever run. You don't know what it's like to be…a monster" Ravi confirmed the saber

Diego could tell the guilt still spreading around Ravi's body saying it will never go away. Diego knew Ravi could never be a monster ever, but he would never call it to himself after what he did a long time ago.

Diego took a moment to take a deep breath before letting it out.

"Actually kid…I know exactly how you feel" Diego told him placing a paw on the boy's shoulder

"You do?" said Ravi looking up at Diego

"Wait a minute, what do you mean?" Zari asked questionably

"Well you two kind of remind me of me back when I was in my original pack. I was under the influence of my old pack leader, Soto, and I was his double agent" Diego told the two of his origin story

"Where are you getting at, Diego?" Zari asked about Diego's point

Diego felt a little too afraid to tell the truth to the kids, but he couldn't hide the guilt for himself forever.

"Let me ask you both this. Has your dad ever told you how your grandmother died?" Diego asked the two

"Nadia?" said Zari surprisingly

"You knew our grandma, how?" asked Ravi curiously

"Well you see…Soto wanted revenge on your grandfather who wiped out most of our pack and he assigned me to kidnap your father alive" Diego confessed

Surprised by this, Zari and Ravi looked at each other with their jaws dropped after hearing what Diego told them, but they were not shocked at all as they continued listening to Diego's story.

"While my pack was distracting your grandfather's pack, it gave me the chance to snatch your father. Just when he was about to be mine, I was intercepted by your grandmother and she took off taking your father with her. I chased her through the valley till I cornered next to the ledge of a waterfall and I gave her a choice. Either surrender the baby or die trying? And with that matter, she chose death and jumped off so she could save herself and your father!" Diego confessed to the kids

Zari and Ravi were now shocked and thrilled by what Diego had told them as the two expressed tearful expressions on their faces. Diego could tell by their looks and the saber lowered his head at the ground.

"Does anyone else know about this?" Zari asked

Diego shook his head but refusing to look up at the two kids.

"I never told anyone this till now. It's been forever since I've been living with that guilt my entire life" Diego replied back

"But why did you tell it to us?" Ravi asked

"Because I didn't think your father wouldn't bear it if I told him, and neither would your grandfather. But when I found out that your dad was dead it just broke my heart even more. So what I trying to say is…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry you two weren't able to have a grandmother to care for you" Diego replied

Zari was the first to break into tears as well as Ravi did seeing how saddened Diego was now. Ravi then whipped away his tears and he knelt down to see tears streaming down Diego's fur as they streamed down to the saber's nose and then started dripping on the ground.

Zari soon whipped her tears away and she tilted the saber's chin up with her hand. Diego looked into the young girl's eyes as Zari whipped the remaining tears away from the saber's face.

"It wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for it" Zari reassured him

"You…you don't?" Diego asked sniffling

Ravi then started petting Diego on the back. "Of course not you're my best friend, Diego"

"If you hadn't got involved with your pack's revenge plan, you wouldn't have never had met Manny and Sid in the first place—but I doubt you ever wanted to meet Sid in the first place. And I doubt that Manny would have never had met Ellie, so then Peaches wouldn't be born at all; or that Sid would never had been reunited with Granny. And most of all, you never would have met Shira and you wouldn't of have Hunter and Lily right now. None of this would have happened if you hadn't changed the past. All sacrifices have to be made for all the greater goods and that's what you still do for the herd today" Zari told Diego not to blame himself

Diego's heart began to heat up inside him as he looked at the two kids in astonishment.

"So you two aren't angry?" Diego asked them

Zari and Ravi looked at each other before looking back at Diego shaking their heads in reply.

"Why would we be angry at you?" said Zari questionably. "You've been watching over us ever since you and Shira left the herd like you promised. Besides we already have the best grandfather ever"

"Really, who's that?" Diego asked

Zari smiled at him. "You"

"Oh well I guess that explains…wait, WHAT?" said Diego hearing what Zari actually meant

"You heard me pussy-cat. I love you all over" said Zari as she wrapped her arms around Diego's neck holding him close

"Me too even if you are a killer you'll always be my buddy" said Ravi as he joined in wrapped his arms around Diego's neck squeezing him tight feeling his warm orange fur

Both kids nuzzled the orange saber with so much love it got Diego blushing all over his face. He didn't know what to say? He thought Zari and Ravi would be furious with him, but instead of insults and hatred he got hugs and kisses. So with that, Diego smiled feeling the guilt release from his gut setting itself free as he wrapped both of his paws around the two humans hugging them back nuzzling them with a soothing purring sound.

(PURRING)

"Aww, the softie purrs" Zari teased

"I knew he wouldn't be that made of stone" Ravi teased

That got Diego putting on a playful smirk on his face as he started to lean all his weight on Zari and Ravi causing them tip over leaving Diego pinning right on top of them.

(ZARI AND RAVI GRUNTING)

"Correction, you're both on the ground, kind of like made of stone" Diego teased the two

Zari and Ravi playfully smiled up as Diego smiled back down at them before the two tackled onto him as Diego played along leaving laughter and joy controlling them. Shira smiled watching her husband goof off with the humans before Hunter and Lily went running over to join the fun with their father.

(PLAYFULLY LAUGHING)

(MEWING)

* * *

As they continued playing, Manny was watching not too far way seeing how Zari was having a good time now that she was back with her family including her little brother again. The mammoth was wondering whether he should tell Zari or not how sorry he was at this time right now. Manny attempted to take one step forward, but the pressure was starting to come back and he stepped back.

" _Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" said Manny in his thoughts_

"What's wrong big daddy?" asked Ellie who startled Manny by walking up behind him

"AHHH…Oh sorry Ellie, I thought you were Zari" Manny apologized

Ellie looked from over Manny seeing how Zari was such in a happy mood with her brother while playing with Diego and the cubs and she looked back at Manny was still was feeling regret inside of him.

"Still having trouble telling her, I see?" Ellie asked

Manny sighed. "I don't ruin things with her again, Ellie. I just can't!"

"Don't worry, Manny, it happens. You may have messed up but that doesn't mean there's no other way to fix it. There's always a way to fix things" Ellie reassured him

"But my mess, was breaking my daughter's heart" Manny reminded her

"And you figured it out. You know what to say to Zari" Ellie told him

Suddenly Buck hopped onto Manny's tusk reassuring him, "Aye she's right tubby, forgiveness is a tough sign but it has to be made for the right choices. She still loves ya even if ya are a big fathead"

"Hey!" said Manny feeling offended

"Just throwing it out, big fella" said Buck

"She'll forgive you honey. Just take give it some time" Ellie told him before she and back left him alone for the time being

Manny then looked back to check on Zari and Ravi as he saw the two settling down next to Diego, Shira and the cubs ready to go to sleep. Ravi rested his back against the wall as Diego rested his head over the boy's lap giving him warmth while Hunter hopped onto Ravi's head ready to sleep; Zari did the same as rested her back against wall next to Ravi leaving Shira resting her neck over the girl's lap as Lily hopped onto her mother's back cuddling her herself on her mother warm fur. The six grew smiles on their faces before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was up and at it again as Buck began leading the trio back to where they had entered before. With that everyone started making the long journey home back to the surface. It took a long time before they finally reached the entrance to where they left off and began to make their way back up. Finally when they reached the light, they soon crowed by a large group of animals who now began cheering upon the herd's arrival.

(EVERYONE CHEERING)

(WHOOPING)

The herd was surprised seeing so many relieved faces of their friends and neighbors as they all gathered around by the incredibly large hole cheering and worshiping upon the herd's return to the homeland.

"They're back!"

"Thank heavens you're okay"

"Where have you all been all this time?"

"We've been worried sick"

We thought we never see you guys again?'

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's all this for?" Peaches asked what was happening here

"What do you think Peach?" said Ethan coming through. "We're celebrating on your return, that's what"

"But we've been gone for only a few days. It's not that big of a celebration" Louis confirmed

"Maybe, but the truth is we can't live without you" Ethan replied. "You guys are what keeps us all together and wouldn't last a day without your guidance"

"Aww, you mean that?" Peaches asked feeling grateful

"Well then…I guess it's great to be home!" Louis stated

(EVERYONE CHEERING)

(MURMERING)

(LAUGHING)

As everyone gathered around the herd, Lekin stepped off to the side as he watched his best friend's trio interact with their allies. He smiled for a second before fading it away as they boy turned around slowly before looking back at the trio one last time.

"Congratulations Zari, you really know how to bring a family together" Lekin congratulated before sadly walking away

* * *

As everyone was murmuring in conversation, Zari smiling looked over her shoulder only to find Lekin departing from the group causing her to run after him.

"Hey Lekin, wait up!" Zari called as she and Ravi ran after him. Lekin, who had heard Zari calling for him, stopped and turned around once the two finally caught up to him.

"Where are you going?" Zari asked him

"What does it look like, I'm leaving now. You guys don't need me anymore" Lekin explained to them

"What? No, you can't go" said Ravi surprisingly

"Why not?" Lekin asked confusingly

"Tell him" Ravi shoved his sister in the shoulder

"Because well…I umm…umm…kind of was thinking…umm…if you wanted to be part of our family?" Zari offered

"Look as tough as it is, I don't want to bring any more trouble to you guys even if it means…WHAT!" said Lekin frantically

Zari chuckled and waved her hair back with her hand. "That's right. I'm asking if you want to join our herd? Our family?"

"It'll be so much fun, what do you say?" said Ravi cheerfully

Lekin hesitated for a brief moment having trouble to decide. The boy shrugged his shoulders feeling uncertain whether or not he said stay with Zari and her family or go on his own? Still he had no idea what to choose.

"I…I don't know. I really shouldn't stay here I mean…well…it's just that…" said Lekin feeling uneasy

"Hey Lekin!" called a voice from behind

Lekin was taken by surprise when he saw Manny walk up from behind Zari and Ravi.

"Manny?" said Lekin

"Hey buddy where you going? You're not leaving already are you?" Manny questioned the boy

"Oh well you see Manny…I was just about to…" Lekin replied trying to show an explanation

"We'd be honored if you come live with us. Be part of our family, Lekin" Ellie offered the boy

"You mean live here? With you guys?" said Lekin before looking away. "You all are so kind but…I don't think nobody wants another human living with a good-looking herd like you guys"

(SCOFFING)

Diego scoffed and walked up to Lekin with a smile on his face.

"Please, kid, any new member is welcomed in our herd no matter how different or strange they are. We always have each other's backs and we always stick together no matter what" Diego stated to the boy

"I…I…I just can't. I'm sorry but nothing can change my mind" Lekin protested

Just as Lekin turned away to leave again, he was grasped by Zari's hand as she pulled him back so that he can be close to her face. When Lekin saw he and Zari were holding each other's hands he looked back up and noticed how Zari was smiling at him before she brought her face close to him.

"Maybe this will change your mind" said Zari in a loving tone

Zari placed her other hand on the back of Lekin's head and pulled him forward. Zari then locked her lips against Lekin's lips and they were now kissing. Lekin's eyes popped up wide feeling like this wasn't even a dream at all.

Seeing this, Manny along with Ellie, Peaches, and Louis stared aweing as they watched this moment; Sid and Diego were aweing too along with Granny, Shira, and the cubs as they saw the sight of the two humans kissing; Crash, Eddie, Duke, Thorn, and Chaos were drooling from their mouths as they looked at each other before scaring themselves to death Ravi, however, was smiling joyously while crossing his arms together seeing his sister making out with her best friend like this. Buck then hopped onto the boy's shoulder before resting a tiny elbow against the boy's head watching this beautiful moment.

"I always knew those two could make a great couple" Buck happily pointed out

"Tell me about it" said Ravi as he and Buck did a hive-five

Finally, Zari released her lips off of Lekin's as Lekin stared out with a freezed-out expression on his face. Zari chuckled before crossing her arms.

"I could get used to this place" Lekin admitted

Zari smirked, "Now that's more like it"

"You guys really want me to be part of your herd?" Lekin asked

"You bet kid…" said Diego with a smile and he jumped behind before diving under as he scooped Lekin from under his legs and was now carrying him on his back. "…welcome to our herd"

(LAUGHING)

* * *

Everyone was laughing as the herd started to celebrate their welcome home party, before all the animals of the island began cheering for them again.

"Three cheers for Manny and his family!"

"HIP-HIP…"

"HOORAY!"

"HIP-HIP…"

"HOORAY!"

"HIP-HIP…"

"HOORAY!"

Manny and the rest huddled u together to form a family line while listening to their friends and neighbors cheer for them. Ravi wrapped his arms around his sister; Zari wrapped one of her arms around her little brother holding him close to her; Lekin gently grasped Zari's hand as Zari held it back while she and him were looking at each other lovingly.

"Gee, it's great to not louse things up for once!" Duke gleefully stated

"Yeah, especially no dinosaurs around…" Thorn gleefully stated

"…or even being chased by an angry mob" Chaos gleefully stated

"HEY, THERE THEY ARE!" shouted an angry voice getting Duke, Thorn, and Chaos's attentions when the threesome saw the same angry group of animals that they robbed a few days again far off by the forest carrying clubs and sharped spears in their hands.

"YEAH THAT'S THEM!" shouted the beaver

"I CAN RECOGNIZE THEM BY THEIR STUPID UGLY FACES!" shouted an elk

Duke and Thorn furiously turned to Chaos with agitated expressions.

"You had to open your big fat beak, again!" Duke yelled before pecking Chaos on the head with his beak

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos with pain

"What's the matter with you!" yelled Thorn

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos again

"I outta moider you!" yelled Thorn

(BOP)

"Oh!" cried Chaos again

"You're an imbecile that's what you are!" yelled Thorn

"C'mon will ya!" yelled Chaos telling them to knock it off

"C'MON LET'S GET' EM!" shouted the beaver

(YELLING)

"NYAGH!" exclaimed Duke, Thorn, and Chaos fearfully

Duke, Thorn, and Chaos began running away as the angry mob of animals chased after them leaving the herd watching them go as the three jingo's ran off into the open fields running for their lives as Chaos kept yelling…

"Woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo-woo!' squealed Chaos as he continued run

Lekin shoves Zari in the arm. "They do realize they can fly right?"

"When it comes to them, nothing seems to leave them alone" Zari pointed out

* * *

As the day was still young, everyone began celebrating by showing their new herd members around the island. Manny showed Lekin and Buck where they will be staying while Ellie and Peaches showed them a really nice spot for them to sleep; Sid then showed their new members by the berry bushes where the sloth shows them which ones are good and which ones are dangerous, but unfortunately when he tested a berry it turned out to be lotus berry causing the sloth be very paralyzed; after wards Diego showed them around where there are good hunting places to go. Zari and Ravi were the last to show Lekin and Buck around as they took them to their favorite spot (as shown in Chapter 2) leaving the two aweing in astonishment.

"This…this is amazing. All of it" Lekin admitted seeing the view of the entire island

"Aye I'll say. No wonder I've been missing so much above while staying down below" Buck admitted

Zari then walk around and wrapped her arms around Lekin's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder comforting him while Ravi did the same as he rested his elbow upon his shoulder. The foursome was watching the beautiful sight of the entire island as the day still stayed young.

As the next scene changes, it shows Hunter and Lily having a fun time in the snow.

(PLAYFULLY MEWING)

(SMALL ROARING)

(LAUGHING)

Ravi and the possums played alongside with the cubs as Hunter jumped onto the boy's hair biting his hair off while Lily was nuzzling her fur on Ravi's cheek making the boy giggle.

(MEWING)

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, no stop that tickles!" Ravi laughed

Then Crash and Eddie tried to tease the cubs by letting them try and catch their tails as string. Hunter and Lily playfully tried to snatch the tails but were pulled away by the possums leaving the two laughing with joy.

(MEWING)

(CRASH AND EDDIE LAUGHING)

Diego and Shira were happy to see that their children were having a blast as the saber couple nuzzled each other.

As the trio happily watched, the scene shows Zari all by herself which finally gave Manny the chance to apologize to his daughter. He slowly began to make his way towards her.

(CLEARS THROAT)

"Umm…Zari?" said Manny

Zari turned around getting his attention. "Oh! Hey Manny"

"Hey" said Manny weakly

"Look, I just wanted to say…" Manny and Zari both said at the same time before pausing. "What? No you first, no you first!"

"No seriously you first" Zari told her father to go first

Manny sighed and looked down. "Now sweetie…what I'm trying to say…what I mean to say is…well…umm…"

Manny soon felt a hand rested on his trunk as he looked down and saw Zari smiling into his eyes.

"Yes, go on?" Zari replied for him to continue

He knew the pressure was too difficult, so with that he took one last deep breath calming Manny down for the last time.

(SIGHS)

Manny rested his trunk on his daughter's shoulder. "I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all of this, I'm sorry for everything that I put you and Ravi through especially Lekin. I'm sorry I'm not the adoptive father you expected; I was just trying to keep my family safe that's all. But most of all…I'm sorry that I drove you away. Can you ever forgive me?" Manny apologized

Zari tearfully smiled up at Manny before walking over and wrapping her arms around Manny's trunk giving him a surprised hug of delight. Manny's eyes widened as watched the sight of his adoptive daughter hugging him back.

"I'm sorry too! I never should have run away from you or our family! You're the thing that keeps us together" Zari apologized tearfully

"But I was the reason for breaking you apart in the first place! I thought you'd be furious when he went after you?" Manny replied sadly

"I wasn't angry at you. I was sad, sad that you would lost your way" Zari confessed to him

"But I did lose my way" Manny sadly reminded her

"Yes, yes you did. But you followed the path you choose and it leads you right where you needed to go. Besides…I was actually glad you came after us dad" Zari confirmed him

"Z-Zari…y-you…y-you just called me…" said Manny trying to say the right words

"Dad, it's okay" Zari told him to calm down

"You actually called me dad" said Manny surprisingly

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I? You're the biggest thing on Earth, and you'll always be as long as I'm with you" Zari reassured him

Manny was over-whelmed as tears began swelling up his eyes before they came streaming down his fur. He then held his daughter close to him leaving the two hugging at this heart-warming moment.

As Hunter and Lily were playing they noticed snowflakes falling from above their heads as the two tried to catch them in their tiny little paws mewing with excitement.

(MEWING)

(SMALL ROARING)

Diego and Shira came walking up to their cubs as they licked their kids on the heads and cheeks.

"That's right you two…" Shira said to her babies

"…welcome to the Ice Age" Diego welcomed their kids to their home

Zari smiled as she watched Diego and Shira welcome their children to their homeland. Suddenly some rustling winds blew into her voice before she could hear snow-thumping footsteps behind her. When she turned, she was taken by surprise when she saw her mother and father's spirits, Roshan and Nida, standing right behind her.

"Mom…Dad…" said Zari whisperingly

" _Well done, my love, well done. We are so proud of you" Nida congratulated Zari for her bravery_

" _You and your brother live a happy life with your new family, and always have each other's backs. Just like how me and your mother will always have yours" Roshan reminded her_

Manny along with Sid and Diego could also hear the voices of their friend Pinky coming from the distance as they turned around only to be surprised to see the sight of Zari's parents spirits. Roshan and Nida who noticed the three watching them from way over waved to them with gratitude giving them a parting hello. Manny, Sid, and Diego looked at each other before waving to them before their spirits took off in the sky turning back into blowing snow.

Zari watched happily from above as she saw her parent's spirits fly into sky leaving her and her brother in the care of a mammoth, a sloth, and a saber once again.

"Good-bye mom and dad" Zari said her farewell

"Hey Zari" said Ravi showing up behind his sister

"Who are talking to?" Lekin asked also showing up behind her

Zari smiled and wrapped her arm around Lekin's shoulder. "Oh nothing…just saying good-bye to see very old memories"

"Yeah? Well I'm ready to start some new fresh memories what do you think?" Lekin happily replied

"I think it would be an adventure of a life time. What do you guys think?" Zari admitted before asking Manny, Sid, and Diego who came walking up from behind the three

"I think sweetie it'll never end as long we have each other" Manny reminded her

"Yeah we still have lots and lots of more memories to cherish for the next 20,000 million years if so" Sid told them

"He's right. But that's only the beginning" Diego told them

"You bet your life it is" Zari, Ravi and Lekin replied all together

Finally the last scene shows Manny, Sid, Diego along with Zari, Ravi, and Lekin with the rest of the herd walking up standing next to each other as they all watched out in the distance watching the day go on as if nothing was going to stop them. No matter how strange they are, they will always look out and protect each other's families no matter what comes between them. The scene soon changes as the camera moves up into the sky and takes one last glimpse of the sun before the scene fades into black.

* * *

 **Well everyone there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and I just want to say…**

 **(NYAGH)**

 **(CRASHING)**

 **(THUDDING)**

 **Stooge Man: What the…?**

 **Duke, Thorn, and Chaos came crashing in to the scene as the clumsy jingo's helped each other off the ground.**

 **(BOP)**

 **Chaos: Oh!**

 **Thorn: You nitwit!**

 **Duke: What's the matter with ya, bird brain! I outta…**

 **Before Duke can bop Chaos he and his brothers noticed something strange happening around here.**

 **Thorn: Say where are we?**

 **Duke: Yeah…Hey, wait a minute what's with the black credits?**

 **Thorn: And that reminder on the top there?**

 **Stooge Man: Say? What's the meaning of this, how'd you guys get in here?**

 **Duke: Why don't you mind your own business kid, we just escaped from an angry mob so don't push…say who are you anyway?**

 **Thorn: Yeah who are you!**

 **Chaos: HMPH**

 **Stooge Man: I'm the author, you imbeciles, what about it?**

 **(JINGO'S MUTTERING)**

 **Thorn: Say what's an author anyway?**

 **Chaos: Why you dope haven't ya seen a Thor with muscles and a great big hammer in the motion pictures. Besides this one doesn't have it at all. YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK, YUK**

 **(BOTH THORN AND CHAOS START LAUGHING)**

 **(DOUBLE-SLAP)**

 **Thorn and Chaos: Oh!**

 **Duke: Stop that double-talk now; let's just get out of here before we cause any more damage**

 **Duke, Thorn, and Chaos turned to leave towards the audience before Stooge Man stopped them for a second.**

 **Stooge Man: Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah! Not that way boys, that's the audience. This is the way out (showing the jingo's the hole they made in the wall)**

 **Duke: Oh gee, thanks. Say you're not mad at us?**

 **Stooge Man: (laughs) Why of course not**

 **Duke: Well it was a privilege knocking you off you off in your story**

 **Stooge Man: And it's a privilege to knock you off**

 **Chaos: Goodbye…**

 **Thorn: Goodbye…**

 **Duke: Goodbye…**

 **The jingo's sang in farewell before Stooge Man came walking back up holding a sludge hammer in his hands before whacking all three of them on the heads.**

 **(KLONK)**

 **Chaos: Oh!**

 **(KLONK)**

 **Thorn: Oh!**

 **(KLONK)**

 **Duke: Oh!**

 **Duke, Thorn, and Chaos fell to the ground leaning back against each other showing crossed-eyes and tongues dropping from their mouths as birds began chirping around their heads before falling into unconsciousness.**

 **(BIRD'S CHIRPING)**

 **Stooge Man smiled with victory and he threw away the sludge hammer and whipped his hands off successfully before noticing the audience looking right at him in confusion.**

 **Stooge Man: Oh…he, he, sorry about that everyone. As I was saying viewers…**

… **please review and stay tuned because the big finale is coming up next! Also give White Hunter a huge thanks for making this chapter possible along with the rest of my chapters!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well everyone this is it, the finale for "Ice Age 6: The Extinction" is here! Here's "Gotta Be Me" sung by Zari and Lekin with the entire Ice Age cast. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _(MUSIC STARTS PLAYING WITH A CLAPPING BEAT)_

* * *

 _(Lekin shows up in front getting his dance grove on as he is shown playing a wooden guitar)_

 _Lekin: Yeah!_

* * *

 _(GUITAR STARTS PLAYING, THEN THE DRUMS START PLAYING)_

* * *

 _Lekin: C'mon!_

 _You and me are meant to be_

 _Like a brand new board in_

 _Atmos wave_

 _The thing is honey_

 _I am your need for every chillin'_

 _And tryin' to catch some waves_

 _Without you I'll sing the blues,_

 _said rock, rock, rock, rock and roll_

 _so I'm hoping you miss me too_

 _and you doubt with who I…?_

 _I broke the moan (?)_

* * *

 _(Beat starts with clapping as he, along with Manny, Sid, Diego, Buck, Crash, Eddie, Louis and even Duke, Thorn, and Chaos start marching to the beat while Ravi is seen playing the DJ along with Hunter and Lily as the two cubs were tapping their little paws to the beat of the music)_

* * *

 _Lekin: March to the beat_

 _Manny and the other boys: Oh!_

 _Lekin: I march to the beat, gotta do my thing_

 _Manny and the other boys: Hey!_

 _Lekin: March to the beat_

 _Manny and the other boys: Oh!_

 _Lekin: I march to the beat, gotta do my thing_

 _(Lekin along with Manny and the others started twisting their feet-hooves to the side as they danced along with the beat)_

 _Lekin: Come on and feel this beat_

 _Cause I gotta be me_

 _Yeah, let them move those feet_

 _It'll set you free_

 _Come one you need to see_

 _That I gotta be me_

 _I gotta be_

 _Gotta be_

 _Gotta, Gotta be me!_

 _[2x]_

 _Lekin: Come on and feel this beat_

 _Cause I gotta be me_

 _Yeah, let them move those feet_

 _It'll set you free_

 _Come on you need to see_

 _That I gotta be me_

 _I gotta be_

 _Gotta be_

 _Gotta, Gotta be me!_

* * *

 _(Zari along with Ellie, Peaches, Granny and Shira took the dance floor as they began dancing to the beat)_

* * *

 _Zari: Like you are my original_

 _Tryin' to move the world from_

 _Where it's set_

 _You're laid back and I get_

 _Stressed_

 _Yeah, whenever we're together_

 _We're more than that_

* * *

 _(Ravi dancingly shakes his head while smiling at his sister on how she gets her groove on with the rest of the herd)_

* * *

 _Zari: My model sees the day_

 _And night_

 _Yours is let's go with the_

 _Flow_

 _That's no reason to say goodbye_

 _Now if you're fast enough_

 _For a girl on the go_

* * *

 _(Zari along with Ellie, Peaches, Granny and Shira began marching to the beat confronting Lekin and the other boys while dancing to the beat of the song)_

* * *

 _Zari: March to the beat_

 _Ellie and the other girls: Oh!_

 _Zari: I march to the beat, gotta do my thing_

 _Ellie and the other girls: Hey!_

 _Zari: March to the beat_

 _Ellie and the other girls: Oh!_

 _Zari: I march to the beat, gotta do my thing_

* * *

 _(Zari along with Ellie, Peaches, Granny and Shira start twisting their feet-hooves to the side as they began dancing to the beat)_

* * *

 _Zari: Come on and feel this beat_

 _Cause I gotta be me_

 _Yeah, let them move those feet_

 _It'll set you free_

 _Come on you need to see_

 _That I gotta be me_

 _I gotta be_

 _Gotta be_

 _Gotta, Gotta be me!_

 _[2x]_

 _Zari: Come on and feel this beat_

 _Cause I gotta be me_

 _Yeah, let them move those feet_

 _It'll set you free_

 _Come on you need to see_

 _That I gotta be me_

 _I gotta be_

 _Gotta be_

 _Gotta, Gotta be me!_

* * *

 _(INSTRUMENTAL)_

 _(Ravi continued to play as the DJ while Hunter and Lily start doing backflips and began breaking it down to the music, while Manny was dancing with Ellie, with Diego dancing with Shira, Sid walking out with Granny (Granny style), Peaches dancing with Louis on her tusk, the possum brothers doing the worm, and the hawk brothers doing the Russian dance. Zaria and Lekin, however, danced holding each other's hands doing the tango. Lekin spinned Zari around before catching her in his arms holding a rose in his mouth; Zari smirked at him before taking the rose out and placing it in her mouth)_

 _(DRUMS CONTINUE BEATING…)_

 _(SAXAPHONE STARTS PLAYING)_

 _(SAXAPHONE PLAYS SOLO)_

 _(Saxaphone suddenly stops and it goes back with the clapping beat as Zari, Lekin, Ravi and the rest of the herd got back into dancing positions getting ready to break it down to the beat again)_

 _(DRUMS BEATING)_

 _(HUMANS AND ANIMALS CLAPPING)_

 _(GUITAR PLAYING)_

* * *

 _Zari and Lekin: March to the beat_

 _Manny and the herd: Oh!_

 _Zari and Lekin: I march to the beat, gotta do my thing_

 _Manny and the herd: Hey!_

 _Zari and Lekin: March to the beat_

 _Manny and the herd: Oh!_

 _Zari and Lekin: I march to the beat, gotta do my thing_

 _Everyone: Come on and feel this beat_

 _Cause I gotta be me_

 _Yeah, let them move those feet_

 _It'll set you free_

 _Come on you need to see_

 _That I gotta be me_

 _I gotta be_

 _Gotta be…_

 _Gotta be me!_

 _[2x]_

 _Everyone: Come on and feel this beat_

 _Cause I gotta be me_

 _Yeah, let them move those feet_

 _It'll set you free_

 _Come on you need to see_

 _That I gotta be me_

 _I gotta be_

 _Gotta be_

 _Gotta, Gotta be me!_

 _Everyone: Badaba dam dam ding ding deng deng_

 _Lekin: I gotta be_

 _Gotta be…_

 _Gotta be me!_

 _Everyone: Badaba dam dam ding ding deng deng_

 _Zari: I gotta be_

 _Gotta be_

 _Gotta, Gotta be me!_

 _Everyone: Badaba dam dam ding ding deng deng_

 _Lekin: I gotta be_

 _Gotta be…_

 _Gotta be me!_

* * *

 _Everyone: Badaba dam dam ding ding deng deng_

* * *

 _(GUITAR PLAYS SOLO)_

 _(THEN DRUMS PLAY SOLO)_

* * *

 _Everyone: Oh!_

* * *

 _(EVERYONE STARTS SNAPPING THEIR FINGERS, CLAWS, AND TRUNKS)_

* * *

 _Everyone: Hey!_

* * *

 _(EVERYONE CONTIUNES SNAPPING TO THE BEAT…)_

* * *

 _Everyone: Oh!_

* * *

 _(EVERYONE CONTINUED SNAPPING BEFORE LEKIN FINALLY STARTED SINGING AGAIN)_

* * *

 _Lekin: I gotta be_

 _Gotta be_

 _Gotta, Gotta be me!_

 _Zari: I gotta be_

 _Gotta be_

 _Gotta, Gotta be me!_

* * *

 _(SAXAPHONE STARTS SOLO AGAIN)_

* * *

 _Everyone: Hey!_

* * *

 _(SAXAPHONE CONTINUES PLAYING)_

* * *

 _Everyone: Oh!_

* * *

 _(SAXAPHONE STARTS GETTING INTENSE)_

* * *

 _Everyone: Hey!_

 _Zari and Lekin: I gotta be_

 _Gotta be_

 _Gotta, Gotta be me!_

 _[2x]_

 _Zari and Lekin: I gotta be_

 _Gotta be_

 _Gotta, Gotta be me!_

 _[3x]_

 _Zari and Lekin: I gotta be_

 _Gotta be_

 _Gotta, Gotta be me!_

 _(Song ends with Zari and Lekin wrapping their arms around each other before locking their lips together and began kissing making this finale the best it'll ever come as the scene finally fades into black ending the story)_

* * *

 **Voice cast: (Alphabetical)**

 _ **Sean Bean as Hamlin**_

 _ **Chris Diamantopoulos as Duke**_

 _ **Drake as Ethan**_

 _ **Josh Gad as Louis**_

 _ **Sean Hayes as Thorn**_

 _ **Queen Latifah as Ellie**_

 _ **Denis Leary as Diego**_

 _ **John Leguizamo as Sid**_

 _ **Jennifer Lopez as Shira**_

 _ **Ross Lynch as Lekin**_

 _ **Nicki Minaj as Steffie**_

 _ **Maia Mitchell as Zari**_

 _ **Heather Morris as Katie**_

 _ **Keke Palmer as Peaches**_

 _ **Josh Peck as Eddie**_

 _ **Simon Pegg as Buck**_

 _ **Ray Romano as Manny**_

 _ **Will Sasso as Chaos**_

 _ **Seann William Scott as Crash**_

 _ **Ty Simpkins as Ravi**_

 _ **Wanda Sykes as Granny**_

* * *

 **I would like to thank everyone once again for their participation for following this story. To my favorites: DogeIsPerfect, GeekGirlForLife, HeartLuvAnimeGirl, RhydianJackson, AdiraDillon thank-you for your attention. To my followers: Money100, White Hunter, graywolf77, vdademj93 for following me all this time.**

 **I would also like to give the largest thanks to White Hunter once again for making this story as possible! Although I like to apologize to you, White Hunter, for pushing you around so many with ideas I' am truly sorry for that but you inspired me to make this sequel with so much of your generosity.**

 **Also, Kobe you were a great reviewer too. I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **P.S. the song "Gotta be me" came from** _ **Teen Beach 2.**_ **The idea came to me because I liked how Maia Mitchell and Ross Lynch work as a team so don't judge me for it.**

 **You've all have been a wonderful audience and I thank you again!**

 **Also, check out my new in-progress fanfiction "Guardians of the Hyrax Island"**


End file.
